Pokemon Saga: FireRed and LeafGreen
by SuperSmashEPIC
Summary: Book 1 of the Pokemon Saga. The time has come for young Red Ketchum to embark on a journey that will forever change his life. With obstacles such as Team Rocket, ambitious rivals and shocking betrayals in the way, Red has to face his toughest challenge yet: to be the very best that no one ever was. Retelling of FireRed and LeafGreen with elements from Pokémon Adventures the manga.
1. The Journey Begins!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures: The Kanto Saga**

 _ **VOLUME 1: THE KANTO REGION**_

 _CHAPTER 1: THE JOURNEY BEGINS!_

 _ **Pallet Town**_

The morning sun shone over the tranquil town. A few people were outside doing whatever they usually did. Pallet Town was a small and peaceful town. There were about ten houses that were all different colors. In the center of town lied the great Pokemon Lab. The lab was owned by Kanto's great Professor Oak, who researched Pokemon and their species. Many people respected the professor. They viewed him as an intelligent scientist who wished for the wellbeing of others.

Amongst the residents, one house that was colored orange was near the Pokemon Lab. Inside the house, a woman prepared breakfast in her kitchen. She was in her thirties, with black hair. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with blue pants and had blue eyes. By her side was a blue toad Pokemon who was busy helping to cool the water while she baked the bread. She turned to the Pokemon and smiled when it flashed a thumbs up that the water was properly cooled.

"Thank you Poliwrath", the woman said. She was Delia Ketchum, well known in Pallet Town. She was one of Professor Oak's greatest friends and had known him for years. Poliwrath placed the pot of cooled water down and waddled over to the dining table that was outside the kitchen. He placed a jar of water in the middle and began setting up plates. Delia walked to the living room and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Red! Wake up, it's 8 now! Remember, you have to see Professor Oak today for your Pokemon?!" Delia shouted. Upstairs in another room, a young boy lay snoring in his room. Upon hearing his mother calling for him, the boy groggily got up. He was Red Ketchum, son of Delia. 14 years old, today was the day he was getting his first Pokemon from Professor Oak. Even though he had Poliwrath, the Pokemon he would get would be accompanying him on his journey around Kanto.

Getting out of bed, he walked over to the bathroom. Passing by his TV went inside and brushed his teeth. After that, he took a shower and walked out before changing into his attire. Red wore blue jeans with a black shirt and red vest over it. He put on red and black shoes over white socks and grabbed his red hat with a white Pokeball in the middle.

Red took a look at his TV and the video game system under it. It was his Wii U, the brand new game system he had gotten for his birthday which was last week. He had played it alot over the week and was going to miss it.

"Red!" Delia's voice called. Red jumped and ran towards his door.

"Coming Mom!" Red exclaimed. He bounded down the stairs and hopped into his seat at the dining table. Poliwrath greeted him and Red slapped the Pokemon a hig five.

"Mornin' Poli", Red said.

"Poli!" Poliwrath replied happily. Poliwrath was the house Pokemon that helped Delia which work. He also was a guard in case robbers broke into their home. Poliwrath used to be a Poliwag that Red's father had caught before he passed away. Ever since then, Red had grown a strong bond with Poliwrath, having it evolved.

"Red, hurry up and eat your breakfast! You and your friends are supposed to start your journey!" Delia exclaimed handing Red the plate of bread. Poliwrath gladly gave Red his glass of juice.

"I know, I know Mom. I just was extra sleepy this morning!" Red exclaimed munching on his food.

"Well you can't be extra sleepy! You know that your friends won't wait for you and you'll be last in picking your Pokemon!" Delia exclaimed.

"I know Mom", Red muttered. He suddenly yawned.

"Oh man, I'm still tired", Red mumbled slowly falling asleep again. Delia sighed.

"Poli, Wake-Up-Slap!"

"Poli!" Poliwrath exclaimed rapidly slapping Red across the face. The boy immediatly jumped and rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Oww, I'm up I'm up!" Red exclaimed.

"Hurry up dear, it's almost 8:30! You have to be there in five minutes!" Delia exclaimed. Red quickly gulped down his breakfast and got up. He washed his hands and wiped his face and hands on the napkin.

"Here, your bag is ready!" Delia exclaimed. Red took his yellow bag and wore it over his shoulders.

"Kay, I'm off. Bye Mom, bye Poli! Take care of yourself!" Red said waving bye as he walked towards the door.

"Poli", Poliwrath sadly said. The Pokemon was going to miss him. Delia smiled and wiped a tear from her face.

"Bye Red! Take care of yourself as well!" Delia said hugging her son. Red hugged back, some part of him not wanting to go. They pulled away and waved bye one more time before Red walked out of the door. Red looked around and saw the Pokemon Lab in the distance. Smiling, he began to walk there until his mother's voice called out to him.

"Don't forget to wear clean underwear!" Delia called. Red sweatdropped and nervously chuckled before nodding back to his mom. He continued to walk to the lab, greeting the familiar people he knew along the way.

 _I sure am going to miss this place_ , Red thought. He took a deep breath of the cool air and relaxed. He walked by the pond and saw the fisherman of Pallet Town Ernie.

"Hey Ernie!" Red greeted. Ernie turned around and smiled.

"Heya Red! So today's the big day huh?" Ernie asked. Red nodded.

"Yup! I am fully ready to go on adventure!" Red said. Ernie laughed.

"That's good. Well, I wish you the very best on your journey. Tell your friends I wish them good luck as well!" Ernie said. Red nodded.

"Will do. See ya Ernie!" Red said.

"Safe travels Red!" Ernie called back. Red walked towards the big white lab at the center of town. He saw three people standing by the entrance. He immediatly recognized them as Professor Oak, and two of Red's friends, Blue Oak and Leaf Green.

"There he is", Blue said annoyed. Oak and Leaf turned to see Red approaching them.

"Red! There you are!" Oak said.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late", Red sheepishly said.

"No worries. You're only five minutes late! Sides, we didn't wait for long!" Oak said. Leaf smiled at Red.

"You ready for this?" Leaf asked. Red confidently smiled back.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

They all had been planning this for months now. With Red, Blue and Leaf all turned 14, they were ready to go. Oak led the three into the lab. Inside, the lab was huge with shelves of Pokeballs and books stacked neatly. There were a few scientists inside working on computers and laptops. There were refridgerators and preservative chambers inside as well. Oak led the three to the main room where there was a desktop with a PC and some shelves next to it. In the center, there was table with three Pokeballs stacked next to each other.

"Alright kids. These three Pokemon are extremely rare and are hard to find so you are lucky to be having them as your partner", Oak said.

"Extremely rare? Now that's what we're talking about, gramps!" Blue exclaimed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets of his purple pants. Leaf looked at the Pokeballs in wonder. _Who should I choose?_ Leaf thought.

"Now then!" Oak said. He smiled and held his hand out at the Pokeballs. "I will explain which is which. This first Pokeball contains the Bulb Pokemon, Bulbasaur", Oak said pointing at Bulbasaur's Pokeball. The three kids looked at Bulbasaur in awe. The green Pokemon wiggled excitedly inside its Pokeball.

"Next is the Lizard Pokemon Charmander", Oak said pointing to the next ball. Inside, an orange lizard also excitedly rattled from the ball, only it was more excited then Bulbasaur.

"Lastly, this is the Tiny Turtle Pokemon Squirtle", Oak said. Inside the Pokeball, Squirtle was calmly looking at everyone unlike the other two.

"There all so cute!" Leaf exclaimed. Blue snorted. "You say that about everything".

"So, who's picking first?" Red asked. Oak smiled.

"Why, YOU of course!" Red was taken back by Professor Oak's statement.

"M-me?" Red excaimed.

"Him? Why him?!" Blue nearly shouted. "Blue, chill out", Leaf said.

"Because it was Red's birthday last week and since I was unable to gove you anything as a present, this is the least I can do!" Oak said. Red looked at Oak and his two friends. Leaf flashed him a thumbs up while Blue was trying hard not to flip out. Shrugging, Red turned to look at the Pokeballs.

"I pick... Charmander", Red said pointing at Charmaner's Pokeball. Oak took the Pokeball and handed it to Red.

"Be careful with him", Oak warned. "He's a bit of a reckless fighter". Red nodded. He let Charmander out.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed. The lizard looked around for a moment before turning to Red and nudging his leg.

"Aww, he likes you!" Leaf gushed. Red smiled at his Pokemon. He could already feel a special bond between the two of them.

"Aright Leaf, now it's your turn", Oak said.

"What?!" Blue exclaimed louder. Leaf giggled and immediatly pointed at Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"I choose Bulbasaur. He's the cutest of all of them!" Leaf said. Oak handed her the Pokeball and Leaf immediatly let Bulbasaur free. The little green Pokmon happily snuggled in Leaf's arms, making her giggle. Oak turned to his grandson who gritting his teeth.

"And finally...Blue", Oak said.

"Squirtle. I was gonna pick him anyways", Blue said.

"So why are you upset?" Oak asked. Blue looked at him. "Because you didn't let your own grandson pick first!"

"Blue, quit whining already! You got who you wanted!" Red said annoyed.

"Char!" Charmander added glaring at Blue.

"You know what, Red? Let's settle this, right now! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Blue exclaimed.

"Fine, you're on!" Red retorted.

"We haven't even stepped out of the lab yet and they're already fighting", Leaf muttered.

"Saur", Bulbasaur agreed.

"You two, please battle outside! I've way too many important items in here!" Oak frantically said.

"Alright. Blue, we settle this outside!" Red said.

"Fine, but you better not run away!" Blue said.

"Why would I-you know what never mind!" Red exclaimed. The two ran outside with Leaf and Oak following. Once outside, Red and Blue stood facing each other on opposite ends.

"Get ready to get your butt kicked! Squirtle, go!" Blue exclaimed tossing his Pokeball and finally letting his Squirtle out.

"Squir!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"Charmander, show him what you can do!" Red exclaimed.

"Wait!" Oak shouted running in the middle, making Red and Blue jump with shock.

"Gramps, what are you doing?!" Blue exclaimed. Oak panted and held out two devices in his hands. They were red cases.

"You have to know what moves your Pokemon knows and to do that, you'll need this Pokedex!" Oak exclaimed handing the two their respective device.

"I already gave one to Leaf. She is by far the most mature out of all of you!" Oak scolded.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Now let's do this!" Blue exclaimed.

"You got it!" Red said. They both opened their Pokedexes and were confused immediatly.

"Um, Professor? How do I see where the moves are?" Red asked. Leaf sighed and walked up to Red.

"Right here. See that purple button over there?" Leaf said. The screen popped up with a list of Charmander's moves.

"Scratch, Leer and Ember. Huh, alright then. Charmander, use Scratch!" Red ordered.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed dashing up to Squirtle and slashing his claws across the turtle's face. Squirtle pushed back and shook off the pain.

"Alright then. Squirlte, Growl!" Blue ordered.

"Squir..." Squirtle growled making Charmander gulp.

"We lowered his attack! Now get him with Tackle!" Blue ordered. Squirtle dashed towards Charmander and collided with the lizard, sending him tumbling back.

"Charmander, get up and use Leer! Then follow up with Scratch!" Red ordered. Charmander got up and looked Squirtle dead on in the eye, making Squirtle uneasy. He then dashed towards the water turtle, ready to slash him once again.

"Squirtle, don't look at him. It's going to lower your defense. Dodge the Scratch and use Tackle!" Blue exclaimed. Squirtle shook the uneasy feeling off and moved out of the way when Charmander swiped his claws. He then tackled Charmander again, this time pushing Charmander away.

"Ember!" Red exclaimed. Immediatly, Charmander spat out a tiny ball of fire that connected with Squirtle's gut.

"Squir!" Squirtle exclaimed as he was knocked back by the powerful Ember.

"Damn it! He lowered Squirtle's defense with Leer and that's why a fire type attack was that powerful. No matter, we can play that game too. Squirtle, get up and use Bubble and follow it up with a Tackle!" Blue said.

Squirtle got up and shot of a trio of bubbles at Charmander.

"Dodge and go in for a Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander swiftly sidestepped the bubbles and ran towards Squirtle, preparing to deal the attack. Squirtle however was ready for him and tackled Charmander again, knocking the lizard down.

"Charmander, get out of there!" Red exclaimed.

"It's over! Finish this with Bubble!" Blue ordered. Squirtle quickly spat out a few more bubbles at Charmander and connected with the lizard's face.

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he felt the pain of the bubbles before finally passing out. Squirtle stepped back and Blue grinned at Red who was dissapointed.

"Hah, I won! Who's the loser now, Red?" Blue said. Leaf whistled at the battle, surprised at how Red and Blue fought amazingly.

"I can see the two of them being fierce rivals!" Oak said chuckling. Leaf looked at him,

"What about me? Do you think I'm going to be good?" Leaf asked.

"Dear, I can see you being one of the most powerful trainers there ever was!" Oak said. Leaf nodded and looked at Bulbasaur.

"Yeah, I guess", Leaf said. Red knelt down beside Charmander.

"You did good, buddy. I'm proud of you", Red said before returning Charmander back in his Pokeball.

"Squirtle, that was very close. You need to get stronger and crush people easily!" Blue said.

"Squir!" Squirtle said before Blue returned him in his Pokeball. Oak looked at the three kids in front of him.

"Well, the time has come. Good luck on your journey. Safe travels and remember, don't go into tall grass without your Pokemon!" Oak instructed.

"We know Professor! I promise, I'll be the best Pokemon Trainer ever!" Red said pumping his fist in the air.

"Good luck with that", Blue said snickering. Leaf looked at Oak.

"Professor, I have a question. You didn't give us this Pokedex only to know our Pokemon moves right? Is there something else?" Leaf asked.

"Ah yes! You're right. Actually, I have a favor to ask you three. I want to analyze more Pokemon so I want you to go and catch as many different Pokemon as you can. That Pokedex will help you analyze it and has many other useful features as well. You can do that, right?" Oak explained.

"You bet! I'll catch every Pokemon I come across Professor!" Red exclaimed.

"I'd be honored to, Professor Oak! I want to study Pokemon as well", Leaf said.

"Yeah sure, I'll do that. I want to find stronger Pokemon anyways, so you can count on me!" Blue nonchalantly said. Oak broadly smiled. _The three of them have grown up so fast. It's great to see them embark on this journey!_ Oak thought.

"Well then, here are 10 Pokeballs and Town Maps for each of you. This is a starter to help you on your journey. Remember to stock up on supplies at the Poke Mart and rest at the Pokemon Center!" Oak said.

"Okay! Bye Professor!" Red and Leaf both said.

"See ya, gramps. I'll get as many Pokemon as I can", Blue said. The three then walked off towards the exit of Pallet Town to start their journey across the Kanto Region.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Chapter 1 of this story, people! I am so excited to be writing this since I've been planning this for a long time. No Prologue for this story since it didn't need one! Just so you know, I'll be alternating between this and "Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius" everyday! I will update "Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars" soon people so don't worry!**

 **Also, this will be different from the usual Pokemon you know. One thing is that the Pokemon will have more than four moves. Don't worry, I'm not giving each Pokemon like 50 or 20 moves, just 6 or 7. Next, I also had Red LOSE to Blue the first time. This is a very important start of a build up to the biggest rivalry ever! And there will be a mix of elements from the Adventures manga and the games. No anime references, sorry.**

 **And for question of the day: What is your favorite Pokemon game? Mine is personally SoulSilver version now! (It used to be FireRed).**

 **EPIC Out!**


	2. Where's Your Thunder At?

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures: The Kanto Saga**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 2: WHERE'S YOUR THUNDER AT?_

 _ **Route 1**_

"Alright, let's see here...", Red muttered taking out his Town Map. He glanced at the spot he was in and placed his finger on it and moved it up.

"I'm at Route 1 so if I continue north, I should end up at Viridian City!" Red exclaimed. Tucking the map in his bag, Red continued onward north. He walked on the lush grass and looked around. There was a patch of tall grass to the right, meaning there had to be a wild Pokemon. Red walked through the tall grass, trying to find a Pokemon he could catch. He saw the grass rustle and immediatly threw out a Pokeball.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed popping out of his Pokeball. Red pointed to the rustling grass.

"Ember!" Red ordered. Charmander spat out a tiny ball of fire at the grass and a cry came from it. Hurrying to the grass, Red saw that it was a Rattata that had been hit.

"Aright, it's weak! Time to catch it!" Red exclaimed tossing a Pokeball. The ball hit the Rattata and sucked the Pokemon in it. The ball shook wildly, as if the Pokemon was trying to escape.

"One...two..." Red counted as the ball shook. "Three!" Suddenly, the ball popped open and the Rattata quickly darted away.

"Oh crap! Charmander, after it!" Red exclaimed giving chase to the Rattata.

"Char! Char!" Charmander exclaimed running after the Pokemon. The two chased it around the grass for a while until the Rattata dissapeared. Red frantically looked around and groaned.

"Damn it! We were so close! Where'd it go?!" Red exclaimed pushing through the tall grass. He stopped looking and returned Charmander to his ball. "Stupid Rattata...", Red muttered as he walked out of the tall grass.

"Oy! You with the red cap!" a voice called out. Red turned around and to his surprise, a young trainer wearing a straw hat with a white shirt and blue shorts ran up to him.

"You're a trainer, right?" the boy asked. Red nodded. "Yeah, why?"

The boy took out a Pokeball and held it in front of him. "I, Bug Catcher Ronald, challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Red was startled at first when he thought about a random boy coming up to him and challenging him to a battle all of a sudden, but quickly decided to do it since it would be great practice.

 _And then I could wipe that smirk off of Blue's face_ , Red thought bitterly.

"Challenge accepted! Let's go Charmander!" Red exclaimed tossing the Pokeball and releasing his Charmander.

"Go Caterpie!" Ronald exclaimed tossing out a green caterpillar like Pokemon. Being unfamiliar with the Pokemon, Red took out his Pokedex and identified the Caterpie.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. Level 9 and moves are String Shot, Tackle and Bug Bite", Red read from the Pokedex. He snapped it shut and smirked.

"A Bug type, huh? Charmander has a type advantage so Leer!" Red exclaimed. Charmander looked Caterpie in the eye, making the worm's defense fall.

"String Shot!" Ronald called out. Caterpie shot out a thin string that tied itself around Charmander, lowering his speed.

"That won't help at all. Charmander, finish this with Ember!" Red said.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed spitting out Ember and striking the Caterpie. Due to its defense being lowered, Caterpie was knocked out in one hit. Charmander immediatly freed himself from the string and grinned triumphantly at Red.

"Yes, we won! Good job Charmander!" Red exclaimed returning his happy Pokemon. Ronald sadly called his Caterpie back.

"Aw man, you beat me. As per the rules say, I have to give you some of my money. Here", Ronald said handing Red a few Pokebucks. Red happily counted the money before putting it away. Ronald studied him for a second before thinking of an idea.

"Say, you're a strong trainer. Can we register each other in our Pokegear?" Ronald asked.

"Sure! What's your number?" Red asked. As soon as they were done, Ronald waved bye to Red.

"Just continue up north and you'll get to Viridian City! And I'll call you next I get stronger so we'll have a rematch!" Ronald exclaimed before he walked off in the other direction. Red continued where he was going, walking through the tall grass hoping to catch a wild Pokemon. He half hoped for the Rattata to pop out again, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Almost there", Red said as he climbed a small hill and continued walking until he was stopped by another trainer. This one had a orange cap backward with a white and orange shirt and khaki shorts along with black shoes.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" the trainer exclaimed. Red was surprised he already got another trainer to battle, but took the opportunity.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Red asked.

"Two! And I'm not just any ordinary trainer. I'm the awesome Youngster Jacob, the strongest trainer here on Route 1!" the trainer exclaimed.

"Right", Red muttered rolling his eyes. The two quickly threw their Pokeballs forward and brought out their Pokemon.

"Charmander!" Charmander exclaimed ready for another battle. His opponent was a brown caterpillar with a spike on top.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Level 9 and moves are Tackle, String Shot, Leer and Poison Sting", Red said reading the Pokedex. He put it away and got ready.

"Another Bug type. Let's go Charmander, Ember!" Red said.

"I don't think so! Stop it with String Shot!" Jacob exclaimed. Weedle quickly fired a thin string from its mouth at Charmander's face, stopping the lizard from using Ember.

"Char! Char!" Charmander exclaimed wildly pulling the string that was stuck on his face.

"Charmander, get rid of that string with Scratch!" Red ordered. Charmander quickly slashed his face rapidly, only hitting the string and letting it fall. As soon as he could see, Charmander swiftly moved out of the way as a purple dart struck the spot he was previously on.

"Phooey, we missed. Again, Poison Sting!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Counter with Ember, then run up to it and Scratch!"

Weedle shot out the dart again, but Charmander quickly fired a fireball, cancelling the Poison Sting. With his foe distracted, Charmander sprinted towards Weedle and slashed it across the face.

"Ember!" Red exclaimed. "Move out of the way Weedle!" Jacob said.

Weedle couldn't do anything as Charmander fired a fireball right in his face, knocking the worm out.

"Good job Charmander!" Red exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet! Go, Rattata!" Jacob exclaimed tossing a Pokeball and revealing a purple mouse. Red and narrowed his eyes at Rattata as he remembered the encounter he had.

"Time for revenge! Charmander, Leer then fire it up with Ember!" Red exclaimed.

"Rattata, look away and dodge it!" Jacob exclaimed. Rattata looked at the ground when Charmander tried looking him in the eye and moved right as the fireball hit the spot he was previously at.

"Quick Attack!" Jacob exclaimed. Rattata sprinted towards Charmander and let him have it by smacking into the lizard.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed as he was knocked back.

"Charmander, Scratch!"

"Use your own Scratch!, Rattata!"

Charmander and Rattata both slashed at each other, striking both and stumbling back.

"Now get him with Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander recovered and spat out a fireball that connected with Rattata's face.

"Rata!" Rattata exclaimed as he was pushed back.

"Quick Attack again!" Jacob ordered. Rattata got back up and charged at Charmander, this time knocking him back alot.

 _It's still not down!_ Red thought. "Charmander, use Leer!"

"Rattata, Leer!" Both Charmander and Rattata looked each other in the eyes, making their defense fall.

"It comes down to this! Quick Attack!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Charmander, look out!" Rattata charged at Charmander quickly and slammed into the lizard, doing serious damage.

"Charmander!" Red exclaimed. Charmander slowly got up, ignoring the pain and glared at the smirking Rattata.

"Char..." Charmander growled before lunging at Rattata and furiously slashing it with his claws.

"Rata! Rata!" Rattata exclaimed as Charmander scratched his face multiple times until finally passing out.

"Rattata!" Jacob exclaimed. Charmander triumphantly stood over his unconscious foe and smirked.

"What the hell was that?!" Red exclaimed pulling out his vibrating Pokedex.

"Charmander has learned Fury Swipes!" the Pokedex read. "Fury Swipes? That looks ten times better than Scratch! Awesome!" Red exclaimed.

"You beat me. Here's the money and give me your number. I demand a rematch sometime", Jacob said. Both registered each other in their Pokegear and walked away. Red continued walking through the grass and encountered a Caterpie.

"Charmander!" Red exclaimed bringing his Pokemon out. Soon, the Caterpie was knocked out and Red continued walking towards his destination.

"Oooh!" Red exclaimed when he saw a sign nearby. Running up to it, he read what it said.

"Viridian City, a mile ahead. Alright!" Red exclaimed. He started sprinting north, eager to get to his destination. Along the way, he encountered another Bug Catcher, this one also having two Pokemon.

"Kakuna, Harden!" Bug Catcher Davis exclaimed. The yellow cacoon Pokemon sharpened its body, raising its defense.

"Ember and Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed. Charmander followed his order by spitting a fireball at Kakuna's face and furiously slashing it. Davis called back his knocked out Pokemon and called out another Kakuna. The result had been the same, Kakuna getting knocked out after using Harden.

After battling another trainer, Red continued north until he came across another sign that was by a pond.

"Welcome to Viridian City", it read. Red pumped his fist in the air and walked through the path, entering the place with a few houses and buildings.

"Whoa, this is Viridian City? Wait, it doesn't look like a city to me!" Red exclaimed.

"Ahoy there, young trainer!" a voice called out. Red turned around to see an old man walking towards him.

"Hello. Do you know where the Pokemon Cente-" Red started but was cut off.

"Are you wondering how to catch a Pokemon? Well, let me show you!" the man rudely interupted.

"Hey wait-"

"Come along now!" the man exclaimed dragging Red by the hand into a patch of tall grass.

"Wait! I-I don't need to know how to catch a Pokemon!" Red exclaimed.

"Sure you do! Here is a Pokemon right now!" the old man exclaimed. A Rattata popped up in the grass and Red's eyes nearly popped out when he saw it was the same one he failed to catch earlier. He knew it was the same on because the Rattata seemed to be hissing angrily at him and also had a little burnt fur from Charmander's Ember.

"Go Rattata!" the old man exclaimed tossing out a Pokeball and nearly making Red collapse ridiculously.

"Tackle!" the man ordered. His Rattata tackled the other Rattata, diverting its attention from Red to its foe. It hissed angrily and the old man tossed a Pokeball.

"One...two...three...DONE!" the man exclaimed. Red sweatdropped. _I wonder how many Rattatas this guy has from doing this_ Red nervously thought.

"Now its your turn! Go catch a Pokemon!" the old man said.

"H-hey wait, I don't want to catch a Pokemon! I just came to the city!" Red exclaimed holding up both his hands.

"Don't be shy. Go on, you'll get it", the man said ushering Red forward. Red desperatly tried to think what to do and suddenly an idea came into his mind.

"Hey look, a legendary Pokemon!" Red exclaimed pointing towards the trees.

"Where?!" the man exclaimed turning to the direction. Not even wasting a second, Red broke into a sprint and ran faster than he had ever in his life. The old man turned around and was about to tell Red there was no legendary Pokemon, but he was gone. Shrugging, the old man walked back to his house.

Red hid behind a house and peered over the corner to see if the man was gone. Once he saw the man walk inside his house, Red breathed a sigh of relief.

"Some people are way too odd", Red said shaking his head. He was about to go ask where the Pokemon Center was until he caught sight of a commotion going on at a market nearby.

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Red wondered out loud. The was a crowd of people at the market angrily shouting in front of a stall. Most of them even had nets and fishing poles with them. And boy did they looked pissed.

"I gotta go find out what's going on", Red said. A man walked past him grumbling and carrying a basket.

"Excuse me sir, but what's going on over there?" Red asked pointing to the commotion.

"Some Pokemon from the Viridian Forest came and is messing with the stalls. It keeps stealing the food and ruining the tents", the man grumbled before walking away. Red stared at the crowd and thought to himself.

 _A Pokemon, huh? And that too, from the Viridian Forest. Might as well try to catch it!_ Red thought. He jogged over to the crowd of people and pushed himself through trying to get to the front. Some people shouted at him, while others cursed him out. Pushing towards the center, Red stumbled out of the crowd and saw the culprit. It was a yellow mouse with long black and yellow ears, red dots on its cheeks and a tail shaped like lightning.

"What the heck is that?" Red muttered curiously. He took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon, who was busy chomping on an apple. Before Red could start the Pokedex, a man swung his net over and trapped the Pokemon in it.

"I got it! I got the Pokemon!" the man shouted excitedly. The Pokemon, however, wasn't happy to have its meal interupted.

"Pika..." the Pokemon growled, charging up electricity and unleashing it, shocking the man with tons of electricity.

"WAGGGAGAGAGAAH!" the man screamed and tore the net away. The Pokemon happily continued to eat as people were now afraid to do what the man did.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Moves are Thundershock, Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack", Red said reading the Pokedex entry. He snapped it shut and grinned.

"An Electric type, huh? Now we're talking!" Red exclaimed tossing his Pokeball. "Charmander, go!"

"Oooh, look!" the people exclaimed when they saw Red challenging the Pikachu. Pikachu noticed this and turned around to see a confident Red and an excited Charmander looking at him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said grinning wickedly, getting ready for battle. Another trainer would be a piece of cake.

"Charmander, Leer!" Red exclaimed. Charmander looked Pikachu in the eyes, making the mouse shiver. Pikachu growled at Charmander, making his attack fall.

"It used Growl, but that won't matter! Ember, then follow it up with Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed. Charmander spat out a ball of fire and sprinted towards Pikachu delivering multiple scratches to his face.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as the Ember scorched his fur and Charmander's claws struck his face. Acting quickly, Pikachu sprinted forward and smacked Charmander away with a Quick Attack.

"Charmander, get up and use Ember again!" Red exclaimed. Charmander got up and prepared to shoot out another fireball. Suddenly, Charmander cried out as yellow electricy sparked through him, disabling his movement.

"Charmander, what's wrong? Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander looked at Red helplessly as he tried to move, but couldn't. Confused, Red took out his Pokedex and scanned Charmander briefly.

"Pikachu's ability Static has Paralyzed Charmander", the entry read. Red snapped it shut and put his Pokedex away, wondering what to do now. Pikachu, seeing his opponent was vulnerable, charged up electricity and grinned. Charmander trembled with fear while Red gasped.

"Uh oh", he muttered. Pikachu suddenly released a shock of electricity at Charmander, shocking him greatly. The crowd gasped.

"Oooh, he's done for", they muttered. Red grit his teeth as Charmander emerged from the smoke. Thankfully he wasn't knocked out, but he was greatly injured.

"Well, I'm all out of options. Screw it!" Red exclaimed tossing a Pokeball at Pikachu. The ball hit the Pokemon and trapped it inside. Everyone watched closely as the ball rattled wildly while Red prayed this worked. Soon after three shakes, the ball stopped moving and the crowd cheered meaning Red had caught it.

"He caught it! This boy got rid of our problem!" a woman shouted. Red happily returned Charmander and picked up Pikachu's ball. He could see the Pokemon inside and it wasn't very happy.

"Hey there little guy. Nice to meet you", Red said. Pikachu just glared at him from inside. Red held Charmander's ball in front of Pikachu's. Charmander was still hurt, but cracked a kind smile at Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon just huffed and turned away crossing his arms. Red frowned, but decided to forget it. He got up and was met by a crowd of overjoyed civilians.

"Young man, you are an angel!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You're awesome! Here have this Oran Berry as a token of appreciation!"

"Ooh, take this Pecha Berry as well!"

"I got some Potions if ya want!"

"Have some money!"

Red happily took all the offerings and thanked the people. He had quite a reputation in town now as everybody smiled at him when he walked by. Once he was a far distance away, Red snickered and took off his bag before looking inside at all the items he collected.

"Hohoho man, this is awesome! I'm so stacked I don't even need to go to the Pokemart! Oh wait, I actually do since I need more Pokeballs! But look at all this money!" Red exclaimed. He took Charmander's Pokeball out and showed him the items.

"Thanks Charmander! It's because of you, I got all of this! You're awesome!" Red exclaimed.

"Char!" Charmander happily exclaimed. Red put everything away and got up.

"Let's find the Pokemon Center. Wait, is that it?" Red noticed a big orange building in the distance. He slapped himself on the forehead.

"I am so stupid! I know the Pokemon Centers have big orange roofs!" Red exclaimed. He sprinted over in that direction before entering the building. Inside, the Pokemon Center was huge. There were alot of couches with a some people inside and another floor as well. There were jars of water to drink and some food as well. There was even resting rooms. Red walked up to the counter and Nurse Joy immediatly greeted him.

"Hello. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" Joy asked.

"Yes please", Red said handing her his Pokeballs.

"Okay, I'll just take them for a second", Nurse Joy said. She placed them on a machine and pressed a button. The machine hummed and the Pokeballs glew yellow for a minute before returning to red. She handed the Pokeballs back to Red,

"There all better. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said. Red thanked her and walkled outside. Once outside, Red pulled out the Town Map again.

"Let's see, if I remember correctly, there is supposed to be a gym here. Awesome, I might as well challenge it!" Red exclaimed. He walked over in the direction the gym was and saw the brown building.

"That must be it!" Red exclaimed. He crossed the bridge of the pond and walked over. The gym looked run down and old, as their were vines growing on the sides. The walls looked rusty as well. Still, Red chose to ignore and continued until he reached the front.

"Aw, what?!" Red exclaimed when he saw the sign that said the gym was closed. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Now what? This gym is closed, meaning I can't get my gym badge!" Red exclaimed.

"Red?" a voice said behind him. Red turned around to find Leaf standing behind him.

"Leaf? What are you doing here?" Red asked. Leaf giggled.

"Red, we just left Pallet Town a few hours ago. Me, you and Blue separated on Route 1 and I came here to challenge the gym", Leaf explained. Red nodded.

"I also heard you stopped the commotion at the market", Leaf said.

"When did you find out?" Red asked surprised. Leaf waved her hand.

"Just a few minutes ago. Some kids were talking about it. Anyways, what was the problem?" Red took out Pikachu's Pokeball and showed it to her.

"This little guy. He kept eating all the food and thanks to Charmander, I caught him", Red exclaimed. Leaf looked at Pikachu's ball closer.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Leaf exclaimed. Pikachu's ears perked up when he heard that and he looked at her. Leaf smiled and waved at him.

"Hi there! You're so adorable!" Leaf gushed. Pikachu smiled at her kindly. Red was flabbergasted. How come Pikachu hated him but not Leaf?

"Good to know he likes you", Red said. Leaf frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He hates me since I caught him", Red explained. Pikachu shot Red a glare before turning around and crossing his arms. Red pointed to him. "See?"

"You need to grow a bond with him. Trust me, one day Pikachu will look up to you", Leaf said.

"Yeah, well I hope your right". Leaf suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey wanna have a Pokemon battle?" she asked. Red grinned.

"Sure! Bring it on!"

"Alright, let's see if you got stronger!" Leaf challenged. Red and Leaf both moved to an empty field, far from each other. Both threw their Pokeballs forward.

"Pidgey, show them what you got!" A small pidgeon like bird emerged, flapping its tiny wings.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu popped out of his Pokeball and looked at the Pokemon in front of him.

"Pidgey, start off with Gust!" Leaf commanded.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thundershock!" Red exclaimed. Pidgey fired a breeze of wind at Pikachu, and instead of doing what his trainer told him, Pikachu charged towards the wind with Quick Attack and ended up getting blown back.

"Pikachu, what are you doing? I said dodge and Thundershock!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu turned around and gave Red a cold stone glare slowly charged up electricity in its cheeks.

"Oh no...", Red muttered taking a step back. Pikachu released a Thundershock...right at Red!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Red screamed as he was shocked with tons of volts. Leaf and Pidgey stared in shock as Pikachu leapt towards Red and Quick Attacked his stomach, making Red drop down and clutch it in pain.

"Pidgey, stop him with Quick Attack!" Leaf ordered. Pidgey flew forward and slammed into Pikachu's back, making him stop assaulting his trainer. Pikachu angrily turned around and fired a Thundershock at Pidgey, electrocuting the Pokemon and knocking it out in one hit.

"Whoa!" Leaf exclaimed. Red gasped and returned Pikachu immediatly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Red shouted at Pikachu in the Pokeball. Pikachu responded by angrily shaking the Pokeball, making Red quickly put it away.

"Okay...that happened. Anyway, do you want to stop the battle?" Leaf asked. Red gave her a disbelieving look.

"Hell no! I still got one more Pokemon and he at least listens to me!" Red exclaimed. Leaf smiled. "Then let's go Bulbasaur!" Leaf threw another Pokeball forward and out popped her starter Pokemon.

"You got this Charmander!" Red exclaimed releasing Charmander.

"Char! Char!" Charmander exclaimed pointing to Pikachu's Pokeball.

"What's wrong? You're upset Pikachu attacked me like that?" Red asked. Charmander nodded.

"Don't worry about it. He just needs some time. You focus on the battle, kay?" Red said. Charmander hesitated at first but decided to listen to his trainer.

"Alright Bulbasaur! Start this off with Growl!" Leaf exclaimed. Bulbasaur growled at Charmander, baring his fangs.

"Charmander, Leer then Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander looked Bulbasaur in the eye, then spat out Ember which connected to Bulbasaur's face.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried out in pain. Leaf was fast to react. "Quickly, use Absorb! The Tackle him to the ground!"

Bulbasaur suddenly had a green aura around him and Charmander slowly felt his health get sapped away.

"Charmander, Ember!" Red exclaimed. It was too late for Charmander to react because Bulbasaur had tackled him to the ground.

"Now, Vine Whip while he's down!" Leaf commanded. Bulbasaur furiously started slapping Charmander with sharp, thick vines that stung the lizard even though it wasn't very effective.

"Ember in his face!" Red exclaimed. Charmander spat fire right in Bulbasaur's face, making him recoil back.

"Fury Swipes!" Charmander lashed forward with quick scratches with his claws, making Bulbasaur squeal in pain.

"Bulbasaur, get out of there!" Leaf said.

"It's too late. Ember!" Charmander then launched one more fireball at Bulbasaur, this time knocking him out. Red and Charmander cheered for their victory while Leaf returned her Pokemon disapointed.

"Not bad Red. You and Charmander really have grown a strong bond", Leaf acknowledged.

"Thanks. You and your Pokemon get along fine as well", Red said. Leaf nodded towards Pikachu's ball.

"You need to work on him though. He really hates you". Red sighed and looked at Pikachu, who was growling inside.

"Yeah, but what do I do? He's stubborn as hell!" Red exclaimed. Leaf sighed and shook her head.

"You are so stupid. Go and spend some time with him. You know, have fun and be there for him and then he'll like you!" Leaf said. Red thought about that. That definitly did sound like it would work.

"I suggest heading towards Pewter City next if you want a gym badge", Leaf said. "That's where Blue went. I'm heading there as well".

Red nodded. "Okay".

"Don't forget to stock up on items at the Poke Mart!" Leaf said before waving bye and walking off. Red, still in deep thought about what Leaf said, turned around and headed towards the Poke Mart. He didn't even think about the gym badge or beating Blue. All he could think about was what Leaf had said about growing a bond with Pikachu.

Red smiled as he neared the Poke Mart. _Thanks Leaf. You're a really good friend._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Another chapter of this story! Yeah, you knew I was going to give Red Pikachu. But did you think about how their friendship would turn out? That scene with Red capturing Pikachu is something I got from the Adventures manga, so thank you manga!**

 **Also, Red and Leaf seem to be really good friends. Reeeaallly good friends...what do you think will happen with them? :)**

 **Question of the day: What would you like to see in Pokemon Sun and Moon? Leave your answer in your review please!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	3. Mystery in the Viridian Forest!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures: The Kanto Saga**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 3: MYSTERY IN THE VIRIDIAN FOREST!_

 _ **Route 2**_

"Oh come on, not again!"

Red cried out in frustration, seeing as he couldn't catch the Caterpie again.

"Charmander, Ember this thing until it's weak!" Red exclaimed. Charmander spat out an Ember and knocked out the Caterpie in one hit. The lizard Pokemon uneasily looked at his trainer who threw his hat down and started stomping his feet.

"What the hell? I hit that Caterpie so many times and I still can't catch it! That's it, we're done here! Screw Bug types anyway!" Red exclaimed.

"Char..." Charmander muttered. Red had decided to let Charmander walk with him to Pewter City. He had tried with Pikachu, but the Electric Pokemon had just shocked him angrily, telling him to piss off. They trudged through the lush plain, and were careful to avoid the tall grass since they didn't want to encounter another Bug type.

"Hey look over there!" Red exclaimed. He pointed to a house nearby an entrance to a forest.

"That must be Viridian Forest. I wonder who the heck who live next to a forest", Red said.

"Char?" Charmander said shrugging. The two walked towards the house but someone jumped in their way.

"Waaaagh!" Red exclaimed falling back.

"Hiiyaah! I, Ninja Boy Kuo, challenge you to a duel!" the boy with the bandana in front of him exclaimed. He threw a Pokeball and out popped a stubby, blue and yellow Pokemon.

"Karrablast, the Clamping Pokemon. Moves are Peck, Fury Cutter, Horn Attack, Leer and Bug Bite. Geez, another Bug type. Let's do this Charmander!" Red said.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed. Kuo threw his palm forward.

"Start off with Leer, then Horn Attack!"

"Charmander, Ember". Karrablast looked Charmander in the eye, then lunged at him with his horn. Charmander easily smacked Karrablast away with a fireball.

"Shoot! He's a smart one. Fine, let's do our powerful move. Fury Cutter!" Kuo exclaimed.

"Karraaa!" Karrablast shouted lunging at Charmander and swiping the lizard with his horn. Charmander cried out as he was smacked back and forth by the horn.

"Charmander, use Fury Swipes to knock it back and finish it off with Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander growled and rapidly slashed Karrablast back before blasting it with a fireball.

"Karraa..." Karrablast muttered before falling down unconscious. Kuo cried out in an exaggerated way before returning his Pokemon.

"You may have beaten Karrablast, but you won't beat my most powerful Pokemon. Go, Nincada!" Kuo exclaimed tossing a Pokemon and revealing a blue bug.

"More Bug types! Is this all people got to offer cause now I really feel bad for Leaf and Bulbasaur!" Red exclaimed.

"Who is this you speak of? No matter, Nincada, Poison Sting!" Kuo exclaimed. Nincada shot out a purple dart at Charmander.

"Ember", Red said. Charmander spat out his fireball, cancelling out Poison Sting.

"Ember again and this time, fire two more!" Red exclaimed.

"Block it with Detect!" Kuo exclaimed. Nincada blocked the Ember successfully, but failed to do the same as two more fireballs were hurled at his face and was knocked out.

"Nooo, Nincada!" Kuo exclaimed. Red and Charmander cheered.

"So much for most powerful Pokemon!" Red said. Kuo handed him the money and registered his number on the Pokegear.

"I'll call a rematch next time!" Kuo shouted leaping into the bushes. Red rolled his eyes and continued walking. Soon, he reached the house. He knocked on the door, and it opened.

"He-"

"Want to go to the Viridian Forest? Well sure, go right ahead!" the woman inside exclaimed pushing Red throught the door.

 _Why are people interupting me?!_ Red thought remembering the man in Viridian City. He sighed and walked through another door, this one leading straight into the forest.

"Whoa...", Red muttered as he stepped out of the door and into the lush green environment.

"Char..." Charmander muttered. Red felt something rattling inside and he took out Pikachu's Pokeball.

"What's up little guy? You want me to let you out?" Red asked. Pikachu nodded. Red let his new Pokemon out and Pikachu happily took a deep breath of the forest.

"This is where you came from, right?" Red asked. Pikachu looked at him, but didn't answer. Red sighed. Pikachu wasn't going to be an easy one. He gave a pleading look to Charmander and the lizard immediatly began to strike a conversation with the mouse.

"Char! Char!" Charmander exclaimed pointing around the forest.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu happily exclaimed. He didn't like Red, but Charmander was alright.

"Wow, so Leaf and Charmander are on Pikachu's favorites", Red muttered grimly. He decided to do what Leaf had told him.

"Hey Pika, do you wanna walk outside your Pokeball until we get out of the forest?" Red asked. Pikachu was slightly surprised when Red asked this but nodded. Red smiled. He finally got something other than a shock or attack.

"Okay then. All of us will walk together", Red happily exclaimed taking the lead. _Bonding with my Pokemon. That's more like it!_ Red thought. He silently looked around his surroundings and enjoyed the walk while Charmander and Pikachu chatted away.

"Man, this is very deep...", Red muttered. The forest was very large indeed, as the trainer house was far back by now.

"What the?!" Red exclaimed when he approached a split path. _Left or right?_ Red thought. He took out his Town Map and tried to find the exit, but the Viridian Forest was just resembled as a little blue square.

"What the actual hell?! This map is so useless!" Red exclaimed shoving it back in his bag. He sighed and looked up at the massive trees.

"Man, I wish I caught a Flying type Pokemon", Red muttered. Charmander looked around trying to help while Pikachu just smirked and crossed his arms. Red decided to pick the left path.

"Let's go this way", Red said. Charmander shrugged and walked behind Red while Pikachu silently snickered.

The three walked through the grass and surveyed their surroundings. Red suddenly saw a patch of tall grass.

"Oh man, we have to cross that?!" Red exclaimed. The tall grass was very large and long.

"Uggh. Fine, let's go", Red said. He carefully stepped through the grass, not wanting to encounter any Pokemon.

"Naaa!" a wild Kakuna suddenly leapt at Red out of nowhere scaring the absolute crap out of him.

"AAAH!" Red screamed falling back. The Kakuna had also surprised Charmander and the lizard leapt back startled. The Kakuna flew forward with a Headbutt attack that would have definitly struck Red if Pikachu hadn't jumped in at the last moment and knocked the Kakuna out with a Quick Attack.

"Thanks Pika", Red said relieved. Pikachu just huffed and turned around. Red sighed and got up.

"Char...", Charmander said groggily getting on his feet. Red dusted his pants with his hands and looked around.

"Man, this is dangerous. We need to get out of here fast!", Red said. The three walked through the rest of the grass and continued onwards. They walked through a path until stopping in front of another split path, this one going in four directions.

Red stared with a mouth wide open. "Whaaat?!" Charmander stared with his mouth open also while Pikachu was trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey there!" a voice called. Everyone turned around to find a girl with long blonde hair that was wearing a brown ragged toga over purple pants and a long sleeved black shirt and purple boots approaching him. She was holding a straw hat in one hand and she smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Yellow!" the girl introduced.

"I'm Red! Nice to meet you!" Red politely introduced. Yellow looked about two years younger than Red.

"So, you're lost in the forest, huh?" Yellow asked surprising Red.

"How'd you know?" Yellow smirked.

"I'm from Viridian City. I used to play here as a child all the time so I know the way out. Come on, I'll show you the way out", Yellow said. Before they could move, Pikachu jumped in Yellow's arms.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Yellow exclaimed taken back. Red frowned.

"Pika, you know her?" Pikachu nodded and snuggled in Yellow's arms.

"Oh wait, you're that Pikachu who kept stealing the people's food and picking fights with the other Pikachu, right?" Yellow asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Whoa, how come he likes you?" Red asked. Yellow smiled.

"One day, he was stealing food from this merchant. The guy flipped out and told his Pokemon to kick Pikachu away literally and took the food back. I saw the whole thing so I went and brought the same thing Pikachu was eating and gave it to him".

Red was shocked. Pikachu had a bond with Yellow? That was a surprise.

"Well, he doesn't like me. He's mad that I caught him", Red said. Yellow nodded.

"Well, I know the reason why. He's basically hurt. See, this Pikachu is different from the others. He has a huge pride and can't stand losing. Believe it or not, Pika, that's it name, right?" Yellow said. Red nodded.

"Well, Pika used to be weak and peaceful before. One day, mysterious people came and attacked the Pikachu Pack and this guy couldn't do anything but run. The lead Raichu and the others were mad that Pika had ditched them so they kicked him out of the tribe and they moved someplace else. Since that day, Pika has wanting to become stronger so he went and fought many Pokemon and grew stronger. Unfortunately, those events led him to not trusting humans that much and that's why he doesn't like you. But if you guys stick together long enough, he'll eventually grow attached to you", Yellow explained.

"Ah, okay", Red nodded in understanding. Pikachu leapt off Yellow's hands and stood next to Charmander.

"Well, I'll accompany you to the exit. Be careful though, there are trainers that will challenge you to a battle out of nowhere", Yellow said.

"Yeah, no kidding", Red muttered, remembering Ninja Boy Kuo. Yellow threw a Pokeball and revealed a two headed bird.

"A Doduo", Red muttered scanning the Pokemon with his Pokedex. Yellow took the lead and walked ahead. Red followed her behind, returning Charmander and letting Pikachu roam around freely, wanting to build a bond with the mouse as soon as possible.

They walked through the woods, pushing past branches and looking around. Viridian Forest was a maze basically. Yellow was going from right, left, up, down, to Red's dismay. But she looked like she knew where she was going, so Red chose not to argue.

"Hah! We spot a trainer!" two Twins exclaimed. Red and Yellow immediatly got ready to battle and got Charmander and Doduo ready, as Pikachu decided to not get involved. The Twins sent out a Rattata and Bidoof.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" "Bidoof, Super Fang!" the Twins exclaimed and both their Pokemon dashed forward.

"Charmander, Ember!" "Doduo, Fury Attack!" both Pokemon retaliated with their attacks, knocking out the Rattata. Bidoof remained on its feet and its trainer commanded a Tackle, to which Charmander easily countered with a Scratch, knocking the beaver Pokemon out. Obtaining their prize money, Red and Yellow advanced through the forest.

"How long until we get out of here?!" Red whined. Yellow sighed.

"Red, we're almost there. This forest is very large and I know the way out".

"Are you sure?"

"I've been here my whole life! I'm positive!"

Red sighed. He just wanted to get out of the forest and get to Pewter City. A Gym Badge was something he really wanted so he could rub it in Blue's face.

"Ho! More trainers!" a Bug Catcher suddenly stepped in their way.

"Here we go again", Yellow said. Charmander and Doduo stepped up again, while Pikachu refused to battle. Bug Catcher James threw two Pokeballs forward and out came two green cone shaped Pokemon.

"Metapod. And he has two of them", Yellow said. Red sighed. He was getting tired of having Bug types as his opponents lately.

"Metapod, Harden! Then use Take Down!" James ordered.

"Charmander, Ember!" "Doduo, Peck it down!" the Pokemon commenced their orders and knocked the two Metapod back.

"Alright, you guys are tough. Well two can play that game!" James exclaimed.

"Yeaaah no. Ember!" Red quickly said. Charmander spat out two fireballs that immediatly knocked the Metapod out. James dropped to his knees and shouted something about "the end of humanity" before handing the prize money.

"That was wierd", Red said. Yellow sighed. "Yeah well some people take this way too seriously". The two trudged through the grass and slid down a small hill before turning left.

"Oh man, we gotta walk through those bushes?" Red exclaimed. Yellow shot him a look.

"They're just bushes! No wild Pokemon are going to appear". Red groaned and followed Yellow. Pikachu followed behind, still grumpy as ever. As the two walked along, Red caught sight of something.

"Hey, look!" he said. Yellow turned around and saw what Red was pointing at. There, near a large tree, a few men in black uniforms stood discussing something. Red noticed they had Pokeballs on their belt and knew immediatly he had to face them.

"Come on. They're trainers too. Let's see what they're talking about!" Red exclaimed.

"Red, wait!" Yellow exclaimed but it was too late. Red was already sneaking through the bushes, closer to the group of men. Yellow sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. Pikachu followed Red, just out of curiousity of those men. He thought they were familiar somehow. Yellow followed Red and soon, they were right next to the group of men, hiding in the bushes and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Keep looking! We have to find it!" the leader said. All of the men had red R symbols on their shirt. The leader had a scarf and two ninja gauntlets on both wrists. His hair was also spiked back and he was wearing a barret just like the others.

"Sir, I saw a bright light coming from the eastern side!" one of the men said pointing to a direction. The leader nodded.

"Let's go. We can't lose it. We have to find to Phantom Pokemon! Move out!" the leader ordered and the men ran towards the direction. Red snickered.

"Phantom Pokemon? Oh man, I gotta catch that! Let's follow them, Yellow!" Red exclaimed.

"Red, we can't go and steal like that! It's rude and besides, the exit is nearby!" Yellow exclaimed. Red stood up.

"This is a golden opportunity! The Phantom Pokemon? How cool is that?! I'm gonna go find it myself and capture it! You can come too!" And with that, Red ran off after the men. Yellow let out a frustrated cry.

"He's so stubborn! How do you stand him Pika?" When Yellow got no answer, she turned around only to be surprised when he wasn't there. Turning back, Yellow caught a glimpse of the mouse running after Red. Frowning, Yellow ushered Doduo to follow and took off.

Red pushed the leaves aside and ran threw the thick bushes, shielding him from outside view.

 _The Phantom Pokemon? That sounds really interesting!_ Red huffed as he pushed threw another bush and would have kept going if it weren't for one of those men hadn't come into view. Red gasped and ducked under the bushes. The man turned around, but shrugged when he saw nothing. He turned to his comrade who was scouting the area with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Do you see it?" the man asked. His partner shook his head.

"Nah mate. I could've sworn I saw it here".

"Well keep looking. The boss won't be happy if we fail to catch it this time!" Red frowned when he heard that. Choosing to ignore it, Red decided to continue onwards and dwelve deeper. He crept by the men and walked through the bushes.

"Another one", Red muttered when he saw the black uniformed man. This guy was walking around as if he was looking for something. Creeping by the man, Red walked slowly, not wanting to be seen. He gasped when he heard a twig snap behind him and turned around only to sigh in relief when he saw Pikachu.

"Oh it's only you Pika. You interested in the Phantom Pokemon too?" Red asked smiling. Pikachu ignored him and continued forward, upsetting Red slightly. He chose to ignore it and followed his Pokemon.

They walked for a minute, trying to find any sign of a wierd Pokemon. Both then ducked when they saw the leader with two men at his side. The leader held up his hand and his gauntlet shined bright from the sun.

"I think we're close. Keep looking, it could be anywhere here", the leader ordered.

"Yes Master K!" the men exclaimed. Red gulped. These guys didn't sound good. If anything, they looked like policemen acting like poachers.

"I have a really bad feeling about this", Red muttered. Pikachu didn't hear him. He was busy concentrating on those men, as if trying to figure something out. They looked strangely familiar to the mouse.

"Hey what's that?" Red suddenly said. Pikachu turned and followed his trainer's gaze. Far off in the trees, a bright pink light was flickering. It seemed to stay in one place. Red glanced back at the men and saw they didn't notice the light yet.

"Come on, that must be the Phantom Pokemon!" Red said walking away slowly. As soon as he was out of the men's hearing range, he dashed towards the light, Pikachu following him. The two got closer and closer until they burst through the bushes and into a clearing.

"Oh...my...", Red muttered.

"Pikaaa...", Pikachu awed. In the middle of the clearing surrounded by pink aura, a pink cat like Pokemon floated, eyes closed as if it were concentrating on something. Quietly as possible, Red took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon.

"Unable to identify Pokemon", the entry read.

"What the hell?" Red quietly exclaimed before putting the gadget away.

 _That must be the Phantom Pokemon. Better catch it before I miss my chance._ Red took out a Pokeball and prepared to throw it, but was suddenly interupted by loud shouting in the bushes. Soon, the black uniformed men burst through the bushes, Pokeballs in hand. There were a large number of them and they quickly surrounded the pink Pokemon.

"What the?!" Red exclaimed as he was pushed back. The men formed a circle around the Pokemon, who was now awake due to the commotion. The leader emerged through the bushes and stood in front of the Pokemon. He grinned and held a ninja star in his hand. An Ultra Ball was attached to it.

"Hehehe, we found you. This time you aren't getting away, Mew!" the leader said. Turning to his men, he nodded.

"Commence the capture!" the leader ordered.

"Yes sir!" the men exclaimed tossing their Pokeballs forward and revealing their Metapod and Kakuna. Red gasped as the Pokemon attacked Mew, not holding back at all. Mew squirmed in pain and tried to get away by flying up. However, the leader threw his ninja star Pokeball forward and out popped a bat like Pokemon. Red took out his Pokedex immediatly.

"Golbat, the Bat Pokemon. Moves are Toxic, Bite, Air Cutter, Glare and Leech Life", Red said.

"Golbat, Leech Life!" the leader ordered. Golbat spat out a white dart at Mew, striking it and suddenly Mew was surrounded in orange-green energy. Orange orbs flew from Mew to Golbat, making the bat more energetic. Red, angered at how the men were hurting Mew, got up.

"hey, leave it alone!" Red exclaimed. The leader turned around and glared at Red, making him tremble.

"We have no beef with you kid. Get lost before you get seriously hurt!", the leader barked.

"No. I'm not letting you hurt Mew!" Red exclaimed. The leader smirked.

"What are you gonna do, fight us? You don't stand a chance!" the leader exclaimed.

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed bursting through the trees.

"About time you showed up. Let's show these assholes not to mess with Pokemon!" Red exclaimed. Yellow looked at Red in confusion. The leader snorted.

"If you're so eager for an ass kicking, then so be it! Get him boys, I'll handle Mew!" With that said, the men darted towards Red and Yellow and got their Pokemon ready to attack. The leader went back to keeping Mew down.

"Red, what's going on?" Yellow asked.

"No time, just get your Pokemon ready!" Red replied. He was about to send out Charmander, but Pikachu jumped in front, and growled at the enemy.

"Pika, what's wrong? You want to fight?" Red asked. Pikachu nodded, first time giving Red an actual honest answer.

"Alright then, go for it!" Red exclaimed. Yellow got Doduo ready.

"You're gonna regret doing this kids!" one of the men exclaimed. There were five of them, not counting the leader.

 _We can do this. Just stay calm and fight Red. They're all Bug type Pokemon!_ Red thought.

 _Oh man, what is going on?_ Yellow nervously thought.

"Metapod, Take Down!" "Kakuna, Harden!" The Metapod lunged at Pikachu and Doduo while the Kakuna sharpened their armor.

"Doduo, Fury Attack!" Doduo charged at the Metapod and furiously started pecking at all of them.

"Pikachu, Thun-", Red started, but he couldn't finish as Pikachu had lunged at a Metapod with Quick Attack and knocked it back. Two other Metapod saw this and lunged straight at Pikachu, but the mouse hopped away and bashed into them with great speed.

"Pikaaachu!" Pikachu shouted unleashing a bolt of electricity that fried the Metapod. They weren't down yet and got back up.

"Metapod, Headbutt!" the men ordered. The Metapod quickly rushed forward and slammed into Pikachu hard, knocking the mouse back.

"Pikachu!" Red shouted. "Doduo, help him out!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Not so fast! Kakuna, Slam!" the men ordered and the yellow Pokemon slammed into Doduo, knocking the bird down.

"Pikachu, Thundershock them away!" Red shouted. Pikachu didn't listen and tried to fend the Metapod off by smacking them with his tail and using his Quick Attack.

"Pika, please!" Red begged.

"Doduo, Fury Attack!" Yellow exclaimed. Doduo furiously pecked the Kakuna away, but thanks to Harden, their defense was buffed up so it didn't hurt.

"Take Down!" The Kakuna flew forward and delievered a painful blow on Doduo, knocking it out.

"Oh no! Doduo return and Rattata take his place!" Yellow exclaimed. She returned Doduo back and sent out Rattata, who growled.

"Quick Attack the Kakuna off!" Yellow exclaimed as the Kakuna lunged at her Pokemon. Rattata was able to smack into the multiple Kakuna, knocking them back. He continued to slam into the Kakuna many times, eventually knocking one out.

"Pika, just use Thundershock!" Red pleaded. Pikachu couldn't since the Metapod had tackled him to the ground and had him pinned.

"Oh no, Charmander help him out!" Red exclaimed tossing his Charmander out.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed dashing towards the Metapod and lashing out with his Fury Swipes.

"Ember them away!" Red ordered. Charmander spat out multiple fireballs at every Metapod, severely injuring them.

"Rattaa!" Rattata shouted as he was knocked back by the Kakuna and flew over the Metapod.

"Char!" Charmander screamed as the Kakuna lunged at him.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu shouted unleashing a powerful Thundershock, which devoured the Metapod and the Kakuna, knocking them all out. Red and Yellow stared in shock as Pikachu shot a menacing glare at the men, making them back off. The leader turned around and was surprised to see his men beaten.

"S-sir, they've taken out our Pokemon! What do we do?" The leader responded by calling his Golbat back and shooting out a thick string from his gauntlet at Mew. The string quickly morphed into a thick net and trapped the rare Pokemon inside of it.

"You guys get Mew. I'll handle these runts!" the leader said.

"Yeah right! We're taking you down along with your men!" Yellow exclaimed. The leader snorted.

"Hmph! We'll see about that. Go Skorupi and Croagunk!" the leader shouted tossing two more ninja stars and revealing a poisonous scorpion and a blue frog. He grinned.

"They don't call me the Poisonous Master for nothing! You'll pay for interfering with Team Rocket's plans! Toxic!" the leader shouted. Golbat, Skorupi and Croagunk glowed purple and unleashing large purple bubbles at Pikachu, Charmander and Rattata, sending purple energy on their body.

"Pikaa...", Pikachu said in pain. Charmander and Rattata cried out in pain also as the poison flowed through their body.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Red asked.

"They're Poisoned Red. This guy definitly isn't like his men!" Yellow said.

"We'll see about that! Charmander, Ember! Pikachu, Thundershock!" Red shouted. Charmander and Pikachu fired their attacks, Pikachu doing it out of revenge.

"Seriously? That's it? Golbat, blow that Ember out with Air Cutter and Skorupi, Acupressure!" the leader ordered. Golbat fired a gust of wind that had crescent shapes and immediatly put out the Ember while Skorupi raised his claws and took the Thundershock dead on.

"What, why didn't that Thundershock hurt him?" Red exclaimed.

"Skorupi used Acupressure, a move that raises a random stat. In my case, Skorupi's Special Defense was highly raised, so the Thundershock barely did anything to it!" the leader explained. Red grit his teeth.

 _Damn, these Team Rocket guys are really tough. What do I do now?_ Red thought, frantically trying to come up with an idea.

"Rattata, Super Fang the Croagunk!" Yellow excaimed. Rattata charged at Croagunk, fangs ready to chomp on the frog.

"Fool! Croagunk, knock that Rattata away with Brick Break!" the leader ordered. Croagunk's fist glowed white and he slammed it into Rattata, knocking the purple mouse, sending it flying back into a tree.

"Rattata!" Yellow shouted as Rattata slid down unconscious.

"Face it kiddies! You're no match for me!", the leader exclaimed.

"Charmander, Ember at Skorupi! Pika, Quick Attack on Golbat!" Red suddenly shouted. Charmander immediatly went in action while Pikachu ruthlessly charged at Golbat with great speed.

"Skorupi, Acupressure again and Croagunk, knock the Pikachu away with Poison Sting!" the leader ordered. Skorupi raised its arms up high, ready to block the Ember while Croagunk jumped up and prepared to fire his poison darts.

"Now, switch it over!", Red shouted. Surprised, but listening, Charmander and Pikachu darted past each other and rushed at their switched opponents who were now confused.

"What th-", the leader didn't even have time to shout out as Pikachu bashed into Skorupi's face with Quick Attack, knocking it back while Charmander engulfed the Poison Sting with Ember that struck Croagunk on the gut.

"Skor!" "Croa!" both Pokemon shouted as they fell down hurt.

"Now Pika! Thundershock!" Red shouted.

"Pikaapii!" Pikachu shouted unleashing his volt of electricity with great power, shocking Croagunk and Skorupi. Both Poison types slumped down unconscious. The leader grit his teeth.

 _Impossible! How could a bunch of measly kids and their weak Pokemon defeat me?_ the leader thought. Red smirked at the leader.

"You lost! Now surrender yourself to the authorities!"

"Whoa, good job Red!" Yellow exclaimed. The leader laughed.

"You think I'll give up so easily? Never! Guys, we're taking Mew!" the leader exclaimed.

"You got it sir!" the Team Rocket grunts exclaimed.

"I don't think so! Charmander, get them!" Red exclaimed.

"Char!" Charmander jumped in front of the grunts, blocking their path. The grunts uneasily looked at Charmander and stepped back.

"Don't let that small Pokemon stop you!" the leader ordered.

"He's right! We can take this little punk!" one of the grunts, the talkative one, exclaimed. He shouted a battle cry and dashed forward but Charmander fired his Ember straight at the guy's gut.

"Ow! I'm on fire, get it off!" the grunt screamed. He slapped himself repeatedly until the fire was blown out. The leader growled.

"Fine. You can have Mew for now. But this isn't the end!" the leader exclaimed. He turned to his men who dropped the net and untied it. Mew was now free and it floated up freely.

"Golbat!" the leader exclaimed motioning for his Pokemon. Pikachu saw the smirk on Golbat's face as he looked at him and grew angry. With a cry of rage, Pikachu unleashed a Thundershock right at Golbat, electrocuting him severely and knocking him out.

"Huh?!" the leader exclaimed. He turned around to see the pissed off Pikachu and the trainers looking at him, as if waiting for him to make a move. He growled and shook a fist.

"Kid, you just started the deadliest war with the worst people on Earth! Next time, you won't be lucky!" the leader exclaimed. He turned to his men.

"Move it!" and with that, the leader threw a smoke bomb on the ground, unable to let Red and Yellow see. They heard the pounding of footsteps disperse into the trees and the smoke cleareed after that. Coughing, Red and Yellow looked around, but caught no sight of Team Rocket.

"Man, they booked it", Yellow commented. Red looked at Pikachu who seemed to be relaxed. He didn't know what had gotten him to be so mad like that and assault the Golbat.

"Yeah, we sure showed them!", Red exclaimed. He then turned to Mew, who was happy to be free. Mew nodded at Red and Yellow before taking off in the sky.

"Wow, so that was the Phantom Pokemon?" Yellow asked. Red sighed.

"Yeah, and I didn't get to catch it. But oh well, at least I saved it from those guys".

Yellow turned around and gasped.

"What? What happened?" Red asked concerned.

"Char!" "Pi!" Charmander and Pikachu added.

"We're so far away from the exit now! Come on, I'll take you to Pewter City!" Yellow exclaimed. She turned around and started walking and Red trailed after her with his Pokemon following.

 _Team Rocket, huh? I got a bad feeling about those guys_ Red grimly thought as he followed Yellow through the thick dense forest.

 _And I know they'll be back for revenge._..

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Team Rocket? Mew? What is going on? And why does Pikachu seem to have a deep hatred for them? And who really is Yellow? All questions will be answered soon! By the way, Yellow is from the Adventures manga.**

 **Question of the day: Would you like to see a 3D remake of Red and Blue? I know I would!**

 **Join us next time as Red finally arrives in Pewter City and faces off against the first Gym Leader!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	4. Pewter Gym Showdown!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 4: PEWTER GYM SHOWDOWN!_

 _ **Route 2, exit between Pewter and Viridian Forest**_

"Ember!"

"Defense Curl!" Charmander spat out a fireball that struck the trainer's Patrat before it could strike. The Ace Trainer cried out in defeat as his Patrat collapsed forward, knocked out. Red pumped his fist in the air and cheered.

"Good job Charmander! If you keep this up, you'll beat the Gym Leader easily!" Red acknowledged.

"Char!" Charmander happily exclaimed. It had been 30 minutes since Red had left Viridian Forest. Yellow had showed him the way out and she had gone back to her home. Collecting the prize money, Red continued onwards to his destination. He noticed Pikachu's Pokeball wasn't angrily rattling like it always did. The trainer still hadn't gotten over Pikachu's behavior in the Viridian Forest and the Team Rocket thugs as well.

 _Just what did those guys want?_ Red wondered. It seemed odd for a bunch of random men in uniforms to be out searching for a Pokemon like that.

"Ah well, I better concentrate in getting that Gym Badge", Red said. He made his way towards the Pewter City gate and entered. Inside, he was greeted by a woman at a counter.

"Hello. First time at the city?" the lady asked.

"Yup!" Red replied. The lady smiled.

"Are you hoping to challenge the gym?" she asked. Red nodded.

"Good luck then", the lady said. "Thanks!" Red exclaimed before walking towards the exit, but stopped when he noticed a huge TV on the side. It showed the map of Pewter City, displaying everything and not leaving anything out.

"Pewter City, the city nestled between rugged mountains", the TV read. "Visit popular attractions such as the Pewter Museum or challenge the Gym Leader Brock and show your skills as a trainer!" Red smiled when he read that. A boost of confidence had surged through him. Now, he had alot of confidence in the battle.

"Well, time to go!" Red exclaimed. He headed out the gate and walked outside into Pewter City. The city was big, but not huge. There were some people outside, talking and having fun. Red looked up and saw it was almost nighttime.

"Well, I might as well go find a place to stay at", Red said. He walked up to a man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know which way to the Pokemon Center?" Red asked.

"Go straight, and then left", the man said. Red thanked the man and headed in the directions he was told. As he walked away, the man who had told him the directions put a finger on his chin.

"So, he's the one who put a stop to Team Rocket's plans in the Viridian Forest, huh?" the man said. He recalled the events that took place.

 _A lone man in a brown overcoat hid in the bushes, watching the commotion. He had followed Team Rocket into the forest, attempting to stop their plans. But now he was watching as two kids easily bested the grunt's Pokemon._

 _"S-sir! He beat us, what do we do?" one of the grunts exclaimed. The leader snorted._

 _"You guys get Mew. I'll handle these guys!" the leader said. Across from the leader, stood two kids. One was wearing a straw hat and the other was wearing a red hat with trainer clothing._

 _'Is he a trainer?' the man in the bushes thought. He watched closely as the red trainer glared at the Team Rocket leader._

 _"We'll take you down! Charmander, Pika get ready!" the boy exclaimed. The leader smirked before tossing two Pokeballs forward, revealing a Skorupi and Croagunk. His Golbat fluttered down beside him._

 _"Toxic!" the leader ordered. A battle then ensued, with the leader repeatedly beating the kids' Pokemon. He was going to win, it looked like. That was until the boy in the red suddenly shouted._

 _"Charmander, Ember on Skorupi! Pikachu, Thundershock on Golbat!" the boy shouted. His Pokemon rushed forward to do their attacks._

 _"Skorupi, Acupressure! Croagunk, Poison Sting on that Pikachu!" the leader ordered._

 _"Switch it over!" the boy shouted. His Pokemon suddenly struck the leader's Pokemon and knocked them to the ground. The man watched with interest now. This kid was definitly something._

 _"Pikachu, Thundershock!" the boy ordered. His Pikachu delivered a powerful electric shock on the two Pokemon, knocking them out. The leader said something to the kids before the Pikachu used a Thundershock on Golbat, knocking it out. The leader suddenly threw a smoke bomb on the ground and soon, pounding footsteps were heard in the forest._

 _"Oh no they don't!" the man muttered dashing after the men._

 _That's where I lost them_ , the man thought. His phone suddenly buzzed and he took it out of his pocket before answering it.

"Yes?" he asked. The voice on the other end was strong and fierce.

"Inspector Looker, have you found out what Team Rocket's plan is?" the voice asked.

"Not yet. But I'm getting close. I have a feeling we'll know soon enough", Looker replied.

"Good", the voice said. Looker snapped his phone shut and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Might as well get some rest", Looker muttered before walking off to the nearest hotel.

 _ **The next day...**_

"Char!" "Char!" "Char!"

"Huh, what?!" Red suddenly exclaimed sitting up on his bed. Charmander stood in front of him, repeatedly slapping his cheeks.

"Char!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Red frantically said. He yawned and stretched his arms. Sliding out of the bed, Red walked over to the window and gazed outside. It was morning in Pewter City. He had stayed over in the Pokemon Center last night and surprisingly, they offered really comfortable beds.

"That was a really good sleep. Charmander, why'd you have to wake me up?" Red said.

"Char!" Charmander reminded, rapidly punching the air.

"Oh yeah! We have to challenge the gym today! Let me get ready!" Red exclaimed dashing off. He quickly brushed and took a shower before getting ready. Red was busy fixing his hair and Charmander grabbed the remote and switched the TV on.

"And as you can see, it is a nice clear weather outside today!" the weatherman on the news channel exclaimed. Red smiled when he heard that. A perfect day was definitly something he enjoyed. Red put on his shoes before heading over to Pikachu's Pokeball. The mouse was awake now, watching TV from inside his ball.

"Hey there Pika. Did you sleep well last night?" Red asked. Pikachu glared at him before turning away. Red sighed. He still had alot of work to do with this Pokemon. He strapped Pikachu's ball on his belt and did the same with Charmander before switching off the TV and grabbing his hat. Tucking it on, Red left the hotel room and headed downstairs. He handed the receptionist the key and thanked her before leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Wow, the weatherman was right!" Red exclaimed when he stepped outside. He started walking towards the brown building which was supposed to be the gym. A man stopped him on the way.

"Hey dude. You gonna challenge the gym?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah?" Red said. The man quickly pulled a Great Ball out.

"How's about I give ya a cheat? This ball contains a strong Pokemon that I can give you for 100 Pokedollars! Eh, now a bad deal?" the man said. Red stared dumbfounded.

"No thanks. I want to win honestly, not by cheating", Red said.

"Oh come on. What's the point, just get it over with and get yer badge", the man urged. Red said no again and walked away, leaving the man to curse him out. Entering the gym, Red was amazed. The gym was built in a rocky arena, with several rocky platforms and curved rocks on the side. Noticing the crowd of people on the rocks, Red realized those were bleachers for people to watch.

"Whoa...", Red muttered. A man greeted Red by the entrance.

"Hey there Champ! Are you here to challenge the gym or watch?" the man asked. Red put on his best confident smile.

"I'm here to challenge the gym! And win it!" Red exclaimed.

"Nice. Like the attitude. Let me tell you something. The Gym Leader Brock, he specializes in Rock type Pokemon, so if you have Grass, Water, Steel, Fighting, Ground or Ice types, you should be good!" the man said. Red's confidence quickly sank. Both of his Pokemon were weak to Rock types! That was one disadvantage Red had.

"Okay? Good luck! Just go wait in line over there!" the man said pointing to a line of challengers waiting to go on the first rocky platform. Red went over there and stood patiently. The matches were long, with many people shouting and Pokemon battling. He saw an ape like Pokemon squaring off against a rock type Pokemon. Red aimed his Pokedex at them.

"Mankey and Geodude. Nice", Red said happy to get more Pokemon data.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" the crowd suddenly went wild. Red turned around and saw the crowd was cheering at the second to last platform. His eyes went wide when he saw who was fighting.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed. Sure enough, Blue was standing on the platform, glaring at his opponent who was a Hiker. Blue didn't seem to hear Red or even notice him since the crowd was really loud. His Squirtle stood in front of him, staring at his opponent which was a blue rocky Pokemon.

"Nosepass!" Red exclaimed as he got the Pokemon's data. The Hiker thrust his hand forward.

"Power Gem!" the Hiker shouted. Nosepass summoned a bunch of white glowing gems and hurled them at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Blue exclaimed. Squirtle withdrew into its shell and easily took the attack dead on. The crowd "ooohed" over the fight. What really bugged Red was the fact that Blue didn't seem to show a tiny bit of nervousness at all. The Hiker growled.

"Nosepass, Slam!" he ordered. Blue nodded at Squirtle as the Nosepass rushed forward.

"Scald!" Blue exclaimed. Squirtle shot out a powerful splash of boiling water at Nosepass, hitting it dead on and knocking it out. The crowd cheered louder as the Hiker slumped down defeated while Blue smirked at the crowd. His Squirtle grinned and stood triumphantly. Red was amazed by the battle.

"Next!" a voice called out. Red turned around to see it was his turn to go up. He walked up the first rocky platform and saw Blue square off against another challenger on a different platform.

"Man, he's really good", Red muttered. He turned around to see his sneering opponent.

"Ready to get your butt kicked, kid?" the guy exclaimed. Red glared at him.

"Dream on!" he retorted. "Fight!" the referee exclaimed and both trainers threw their Pokeballs forward.

"Sandshrew!" the guy exclaimed and a yellow armdillo like Pokemon came out.

"Pika! Let's go!" Red exclaimed and his Pikachu emerged. _I've gotta make a bond with Pika and the best way to do that is let it feel proud after winning a battle!_ Red thought.

"Sandshrew Rollout!" the guy ordered. Sandshrew shot forward at Pikachu, ready to bash it.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Red ordered. Instead of doing what his trainer told him, Pikachu rushed forward and slammed into Sandshrew with Quick Attack, both doing damage to each other.

"Pika! Not now please!" Red begged. Pikachu ignored him and glared at Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew Sand Attack!" the guy exclaimed. Pikachu quickly headbutted Sandshrew back before it could do its attack.

"Pika! Wait for your orders!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu turned around and shot a menacing glare at Red, making him gulp.

"Uh oh...", Red muttered backing off.

"What the he-" the man couldn't finish his sentence because Pikachu had shot out a Thundershock at Red, electrocuting the trainer.

"EEEYAAH!" Red shouted. The crowd gasped and almost everyone looked at Red. Blue, who was busy fighting stopped and turned around to see the commotion. He smirked when he saw his rival.

"Oh my!" the referee exclaimed. Red got up and ignored the pain. He had burn marks on his body now and he nervously looked around.

"Urm...intermission!" Red exclaimed before quickly returning Pikachu in his Pokeball and dashing out of the gym faster than anyone had ever seen. The guy who had challenged Red was left dumbfounded with the rest of the crowd. Blue just sighed and turned around before resuming his fight.

 _ **Fifteen minutes later**_

Red sighed as he sat outside, Pikachu in front of him. The mouse had calmed down, but was sitting with his back facing Red. The boy just groaned.

"Pika, just calm down for one minute! I know you don't like me, but can you at least not attack me in the middle of something important!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu just snorted and continued to ignore his trainer. Red sighed and leaned back.

"What am I gonna do with this guy?" Red muttered. He sat up and decided to try something out.

"Okay Pika. It's time I teach you some manners!", Red exclaimed. Pikachu didn't answer. Red held his hand out.

"Let's start off with a hand shake! Go on now", Red said. Pikachu turned around and looked at Red's hand for a moment before reaching out and touching Red's hand. Before Red could compliment Pikachu, the mouse let out another Thundershock from his hand, making Red squeal and take his hand away from Pikachu.

"What the hell? Can't even do a simple hand shake?!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu just snorted and turned away again.

"Haha. Looks like your Pokemon really has a enmity with you", a voice said. Red turned around to find Blue standing over him, smirking. His hands were in his pockets and his expression seemed to be mocking Red.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" Red asked. Blue took out his trainer case and opened it, revealing a shiny badge inside.

"I beat the Gym Leader and got the Boulder Badge. Piece of cake", Blue said. Red gasped.

"Y-you already beat the Gym Leader? But it's only been 15 minutes!" Red exclaimed. Blue snorted.

"How retarded are you? I used my Water type against the Rock types and easily cleared that Gym! Tch, and you still can't even make your Pokemon obey you!" Blue exclaimed. Red grew angry upon hearing that.

"Shut up Blue. I don't need your bullshit right now", Red said. Pikachu's ears perked up. This was an interesting conversation.

"Huh, and what are you gonna do about it, punk?" Blue said. Red stood up and glared at Blue in his face.

"What, you gonna hit me or something? I'd like to see you try!" Blue spat.

"If you don't shut up-"

"Go on. Hit me. You won't, _wuss_!" Blue coldly said. Red shook with anger. Pikachu quietly growled. For some reason, he didn't like the way Blue was talking to his trainer.

"Go on. Hit me, man! I'm right here. Swing first", Blue said. Red growled. He knew Blue was trying to get the best of him, and it was working. He was losing his temper fast.

"Just as I thought. You're too much of a pussy to actually do shit. No wonder your Pokemon treats you like shit!" Blue spat.

"Shut up!" Red shouted swinging his fist, which Blue easily caught. He smirked at Red.

"Just as I thought. You're weak. You won't do shit cause you don't have the guts too!" Blue exclaimed. Red didn't say anything, but slowly loosened his fist. Blue was right. He never did do anything. Blue shoved Red back and turned around.

"Good luck on getting the badge. With the weaklings you got, you won't stand a chance!" Blue exclaimed before walking off leaving a pissed off Red and an angry Pikachu behind.

"Grr, I hate that jerk. I just wanna wipe that smirk right off his face!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu silently agreed with him. Blue needed to be taught a lesson. Red sighed and turned around.

"Well, Blue already has the gym badge so I have to get it now. If you're not gonna fight Pikachu, then I guess I'll have to wing it with Charmander!" Red said. Pikachu snorted and didn't say anything. Red returned him to his Pokeball and walked back towards the gym nervously.

The crowd was cheering wildly inside as the fights continued. Red walked through the doors and he was greeted by the man yet again.

"Whoa kid, it's you. You okay after that accident?" the man asked. Red nodded.

"I'm fine. I'll just challenge the gym leader with my other Pokemon", Red said. The man nodded.

"Well, you have to get back in line from the beginning. You haven't won a single battle against a trainer yet, so you have to start over".

"Oh man!", Red exclaimed walking back at the line. A few people stared at him and began whispering immediaty, making Red shrink back. After waiting for five more minutes, Red was called up the arena. He was greeted by the same guy he faced earlier.

"Hehehehe, back for more kiddo? Don't let your Pokemon bite!" the guy sneered. Red glared at him. _I'll show you..._ Red thought.

"Fight!" the referee announced. Both trainers threw their Pokeballs forward. The guy brought out the same Sandshrew from beginning and Red this time brought out Charmander. The guy laughed.

"Now a Fire type? Boy, you must really be brainless! Let's hope this one listens to you! Rollout!" the guy exclaimed. Sandshrew curled into a ball and shot forward.

"Charmander, dodge it!" Red ordered. Charmander obeyed and swiftly stepped aside, making Sandshrew roll right past him.

"Ember! Then keep striking with Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed. Charmander spat out a fireball, striking Sandshrew dead on, then rushing forward and delivering multiple scratches with his claws. Due to having armor, Sandshrew took few damage only.

"Oh no you don't! Rapid Spin!" the guy exclaimed. Sandshrew quickly spun itself in one place, knocking Charmander back painfully.

"Now, Scratch!" the guy exclaimed. Sandshrew briefly slashed Charmander in the gut, making him stumble.

"Charmander, counter with your own Scratch, then use Leer and Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed slashing Sandshrew back quickly before looking him right in the eye and lunging forward, slashing the ground armadillo rapidly.

"Sandshrew, Defense Curl quickly!" the guy exclaimed. Sandshrew prepared to curl into a ball, blocking Charmander's strikes.

"Ember, then Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander spat out a fireball, knocking the Leer doing double damage and knocking Sandshrew out of his Defense Curl. Charmander then shot forward and delivered a painful strike to Sandshrew's gut.

"Sand!" Sandshrew shouted before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. The guy was flabbergasted and the referee announced Red as the winner.

"Yeah!" Red shouted, hugging Charmander, who happily hugged back. The referee pointed to the next arena.

"You may move on", he said. Red nodded and returned Charmander to his Pokeball and stood in line for the next arena. The guy he had fought was treating Sandshrew with an unlimited supply of potions, getting ready for the next match.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Red exclaimed. Alot of his nervousness now washed away. He waited on line for ten more minutes before he was called up. A Ruin Maniac was greeted as his opponent.

"Don't get cocky kid. Just because you beat that guy over there doesn't mean I'll be swell", the Ruin Maniac said.

"Fight!" the referee shouted. Red and the Ruin Maniac threw their Pokeballs forward. Charmander hopped out ready to fight. His opponent was a dark blue Pokemon that looked like a crystal rock.

"Roggenrola, Rock Blast!" the Ruin Maniac shouted. Roggenrola shot forward small stones, to which Charmander easily dodged.

"Slam!" the Ruin Maniac exclaimed. Roggenrola shot forward, aiming towards Charmander.

"Use Leer and wait for it to get close, and then strike it with Ember and Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander looked Roggenrola in the eye and waited for the rock crystal Pokemon to get closer until leaping away at the last second and firing an Ember, striking Roggenrola on the back, following with a painful slash.

"Roggenrola! Don't give up! Smack Down!" the Ruin Maniac exclaimed. Roggenrola got up and rushed at Charmander with great speed before slamming it down.

"Char!" Charmander painfully cried out.

"Charmander! Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed. Charmander quickly began slashing Roggenrola wildly and slammed it back.

"Finish it with Ember!" Red shouted. Charmander spat a powerful Ember out, knocking Roggenrola out. The crowd cheered again for Red's victory.

"Winner!" the referee announced. Red cheered and returned Charmander to its Pokeball before walking towards the next line.

"Next!" the referee called out. The rest of Red's matches went the same, Charmander emerging victor. The lizard fought various Pokemon and always won. Eventually Red reached an area where a trainer in blue hair and yellow and black clothes was waiting for him.

"Usually, this is the end. Very few people beat me and progress on to Brock, where they lose. That other trainer blew us all away, so let's see if you can!" the Ace Trainer exclaimed.

"Oh I will!" Red exclaimed getting his Pokeball ready. The Ace Trainer luckily only had one Pokemon, but Red could tell this guy was really strong.

"Fight!" the referee called out. Both trainers threw their Pokeballs forward, Red's Charmander hopping out ready for battle.

"Go Cranidos!" the Ace Trainer exclaimed, releasing a blue and grey dinosaur like Pokemon.

"A Cranidos, huh?" Red said examining the Pokemon with his Pokedex.

"The Cranium Pokemon, moves are Headbutt, Head Charge, Bite, Take Down, Fury Swipes and Rock Throw. Okay, we got this!" Red exclaimed.

"Head Charge!" the Ace Trainer exclaimed. Cranidos shot forward at incredible speed, bashing into Charmander hard before he could react.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed in pain.

"Cran", Cranidos sneered. "Don't give up! Ember!" Red exclaimed. Ignoring the pain, Charmander quickly spat out a ball of fire straight into Cranidos' face and slammed him back.

"Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed.

"Counter with your own Fury Swipes!" the Ace Trainer exclaimed. Charmander and Cranidos quickly started slashing at each other, trying to overcome the other.

 _Charmander's been in a situation like this before. He's got this!_ Red thought.

"Look for an opening, then Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander kept parrying Cranidos' slashes with his own before finding an open spot and blasting Cranidos in the knee with a fireball, making the dinosaur stumble back.

"Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander slashed Cranidos' face quickly, but the dinosaur recovered sooner than expected.

"Headbutt, then Take Down!" the Ace Trainer exclaimed. Cranidos bashed his head into Charmander's face. Charmander clutched his face in pain and stumbled back, leaving Cranidos to rush at him and slam him down hard.

"Charmander!" Red shouted. Charmander groggily got up and shot a glare at the snickering Cranidos.

"I won't let you lose your pride", Red whispered. "Leer!" Charmander looked Cranidos in the eye, giving him enought time to smack Charmander down with Headbutt.

"Bite!" the Ace Trainer exclaimed. Cranidos bit down hard on Charmander's arm, making him scream in pain.

"Hold him down!" the Ace Trainer shouted. Cranidos pinned Charmander down with his foot, not letting Charmander move.

"Ember in his face!" Red shouted. Charmander quickly shot a fireball straight into Cranidos' face, making the dinosaur cry out in pain and stumble back.

"Rock Throw!" the Ace Trainer ordered. "Quick, blast him with another Ember before he attacks!" Red exclaimed. Charmander blasted Cranidos with another Ember before the dinosaur could move and sent it stumbling back again.

"Finish it with a mighty Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander slashed Cranidos in the gut and the face before smacking it back. Cranidos tried to stay steady, but exhaustion took over and he toppled forward knocked out.

"OOOOOOH!" the crowd cheered as Red pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. The Ace Trainer returned his unconscious Cranidos and nodded at Red.

"Congratulations. You beat me and now you could move onto Brock. But let me just say he won't be as easy as I was", the Ace Trainer warned. The ref showed Red the way to the last arena and Red walked towards it, ready. From a window upstairs, a man stood watching Red walk up the stairs.

"So this is the boy who will challenge me, huh?" the man spoke. "Well, he better put up a good show!" He then walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile on the arena, Red nervously waited for his opponent. It was finally time to go up against the Gym Leader. He was extremely nervous.

 _Okay, now I hope I don't mess this up!_ Red thought. He looked at Charmander's Pokeball and saw that the Pokemon was exhausted from all the fights.

"Just hang in there for this last battle buddy. After that, you can rest all you want", Red said. Charmander nodded, ready to do anything for his trainer. The crowd cheered once more as a man stepped out of a door and walked up the arena. He had brown spiked hair and was wearing an orange sweater with green pants and brown shoes. His eyes looked closed as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Gym Leader of Pewter City: Brock!" the referee announced. The crowd erupted into wild cheers. Brock grinned and held his hand up telling them to settle down. He looked at Red, who was nervously looking around.

"So, I take it that you're a new trainer, huh?" Brock asked. Red looked surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Brock smirked.

"I can see the nervousness on your face. What you showed out there was incredible. Using a type disadvantage and you still managed to clear your way towards me, even besting my best warrior!" Brock acknowledged.

"Um, thank you!" Red said. Brock held up an Ultra Ball.

"Don't fail to dissapoint me now. Let's see what you got!" Brock exclaimed.

"Fight!" the referee shouted. Red and Brock both simultaneously threw their Pokeballs forward, revealing their Pokemon.

"Charmander, let's do this!" Red exclaimed.

"Geodude, show them what you got!" Brock said. Charmander and Geodude stared each other down for a second.

"A Geodude, huh? We've already fought one of these before, so you know what to do Charmander!" Red exclaimed. Charmander confidently nodded.

"Geodude, Rollout!" Brock exclaimed.

"Geo!" Geodude exclaimed rocketing towards Charmander.

"Dodge it and Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander, despite being weak, swiftly moved to the side and fired his Ember.

"Dodge it and use Rollout again!" Brock exclaimed. Geodude dodged the fireball and rocketed towards Charmander again.

"Dodge and use Scratch!" Red ordered. Charmander dodged the Rollout again and swiped his claws at the rock.

"Block it Geodude and use Strength!" Brock ordered. Geodude blocked the Scratch and pounded his fist into Charmander's gut.

"Char!" Charmander shouted recoiling back painfully.

"Charmander, Fury Swipes and use Ember again!" Red exclaimed. Charmander lunged at Geodude and slashed him repeatedly before spitting out a fireball in his face.

"Geo!" Geodude exclaimed stumbling back.

"Go for a Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander lunged at Geodude again, but Brock was ready for him.

"He landed right in our trap Geodude! Magnitude up close!" Brock exclaimed.

"Geeeooo!" Geodude shouted pounding both fists to the ground, creating a small quake that sent Charmander staggering forward.

"Strength!" Brock shouted and Geodude slammed both his fists into Charmander, doubling the pain and sending the lizard stumbling back.

"Charmander, stay strong and use Ember!".

"Geodude, Rollout!" Forcing himself to stay straight, Charmander spat an Ember out at Geodude before he could use Rollout and struck the rock in the face.

"Geo...", Geodude muttered falling unconscious. Brock returned his Geodude and nodded at Red.

"Not bad. But let's see if you could beat my next Pokemon. Go, Kabuto!" Brock then revealed an insect like Pokemon with razor sharp claws.

"Go for a Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander dashed towards Kabuto, claw ready to slash the insect.

"Kabuto, Acid Armor!" Brock shouted. Kabuto seemed to melt in the ground and Charmander's Scratch barely affected him.

"Now, False Swipe!" Brock exclaimed. With a quick twirl of its claws, Kabuto slashed Charmander in the gut, forcing him back.

"Water Gun!" Brock exclaimed. Kabuto shout out a stream of water knocking Charmander back and doing severe damage. The lizard was almost at his limit.

"Hnag in there Charmander!" Red cried out.

"It's pointless! Kabuto, finish this off with a Slash!" Brock exclaimed.

"No, Ember!" Red countered not wanting to accept defeat yet. Kabuto rushed in for the kill and at the right moment, Charmander, blasted the ancient Pokemon back with a fireball. Surprisingly, it had done a critical hit, knocking Kabuto out in one blow.

"Whoa!" Brock exclaimed as his Kabuto fell over. Charmander was heavily panting, looking like it couldn't take any more of the torture.

"Good job, Charmander! I knew you could pull threw!" Red exclaimed.

"Not so fast! My last Pokemon will not be so easy to defeat!" Brock exclaimed. He tossed his last Ultra Ball forward and out came a gigantic rock snake.

"Go Onix!" Brock exclaimed. Onix let out a terrifying roar that made everyone cover their ears except Brock. Charmander was intimidated by its size and fierce expression.

"Don't let that thing get to you Charmander! Use Ember!" Red exclaimed. Brock didn't say anything, but crossed his arms and watched Charmander shoot out a small, weak fireball. The attack bounced off Onix like it was nothing.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Brock exclaimed. Red gulped as Charmander stepped back, now fully terified.

"C-Charmander...", Red muttered unsure what to do.

"Let's finish this with a Rock Tomb!" Brock exclaimed. Onix let out a roar before summoning large rocks in the air and raining them down on Charmander.

"Char! Char! CHAR!" Charmander shouted as the rocks showered down on him, dealing huge amounts of pain.

"Charmander!" Red shouted but it was no use. As soon as the Rock Tomb cleared, Charmander had collapsed on his stomache, unable to battle.

"You have one more Pokemon left. Let's see if you can beat me like that other trainer!", Brock challenged. Red gulped. He knew what was going to happen now. But he had no choice. Shakily he brought out Pikachu's Pokeball and released the electric mouse.

"L-let's go Pika", Red said. Pikachu stood glaring at Onix, not the slightest intimidated.

"Onix, let's start this off with a Rock Polish!" Brock exclaimed. Onix began to sharpen his rocks in a blue spark.

"Let's get them with Slam!" Brock exclaimed. Onix rushed forward at Pikachu.

"Pika, dodge it and use Thundershock!" Red exclaimed. Of course, Pikachu rushed forward with Quick Attack. Due to Onix being stronger, Pikachu was slammed back hard as a result.

"Pika, I thought I told you to stop!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu glared at him.

"Not again", Red mumbled before Pikachu shocked him. the crowd gasped in surprise as Red screamed for mercy. Brock stared at the two in shock.

"So they came here just to insult me? I'll show you!" Brock exclaimed. He thrust hus palm forward suddenly.

"Overdrive move activated! Onix, Rock Slide!" Onix let out the loudest roar, catching the attention of everyone, even making Pikachu stop electrocuting Red. Huge chunks of rocks began to rain down towards Pikachu. Instead of avoiding them, Pikachu stood in one place, charging up his electricity. Red gasped.

"Pikaaa...", Pikachu started. Before he could release his Thundershock, Red rushed forward and suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"Pika!" Red shouted. The rocks began to rain down, one even hitting Red making the boy cry out. Pikachu stared at him mouth open. Thankfully, the rocks weren't that huge so it was serious, but it did hurt like hell. Red panted as he got up.

"You okay there buddy?" Red asked smiling. Pikachu was shocked. Despite all of the things he had done to Red, the boy had still risked his life and saved him. The mouse used to think all humans were bad, but now he saw that wasn't true. And seeing Red's beaten up state just made him regret everything he's done.

"Pikaa...", Pikachu sadly muttered. Brock however was enraged.

"That's it! Onix, finish this with Skull Bash!" Brock roared. Onix started floating up and swirling around, confusing Red and Pikachu.

"Like that? Onix's Skull Bash will immediatly knock out a Pokemon in one hit. This fight is as good as over!" Brock exclaimed. Red glanced down at Pikachu.

"Pika, do you want to...?" Red asked. Pikachu nodded. Red smiled.

"Okay then. Ready...", Red started. Onix swirled around a few more times before plummeting straight down at the two.

"Now!" Red shouted. Pikachu charged up the energy and released it all in one go.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu shouted releasing a massive bolt of electricity, more powerful than a Thundershock. Red stared in awe as Onix succumbed to its power and took the high damage. After the shock was done, Onix fell forward and collapsed, knocked out. Pikachu landed on the ground, striking a pose. Everyone then erupted in a wild cheer.

"What was that?" Red muttered and took out his Pokedex.

"Pikachu has learned Thunderbolt. How?" Red said. Then he remembered Leaf's words.

 _If you bond with your Pokemon, then they will get stronger..._ Red smiled at Pikachu. The mouse looked back and saw his trainer was proud of him. Unable to containt the joy, Pikachu ran up and leapt into Red's arms. The two hugged happily, now friends.

"Impossible...", Brock muttered falling onto his knees. He noticed Red and Pikachu embracing their moment and figured it out. Smiling, he got up and walked over to the two. Red looked up and immediatly stood up. Brock took out a shiny object and a disc.

"I see. Your bond with your Pokemon is enough to see your worthy. Here, take this Boulder Badge and this TM Rock Tomb. It will be great help", Brock said. Red proudly took the items and held them in the air.

"Yeah!" Red shouted as the crowd then erupted into cheers.

 _ **An hour later**_

"That was really good Pika. I'm proud of you!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu smiled happily. Red had forgiven him for the abuse and was still happy to take the Pokemon in. He would never forget this moment.

"Char!" Charmander happily exclaimed patting Pikachu on the back. Red then sighed.

"Now I can show Blue not to mess with me. I can't wait to rub this in his face!" Red exclaimed.

"Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed. Red smiled at him.

"Good job man", he said holding out his hand. Pikachu smiled and went over to shake it.

"BZZAP!" a course of electricity ran up Red's body, making him squeal and jerk his arm back.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" Red shouted as Pikachu chased him, evily grinning while Charmander shouted.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Red and Pikachu are finally friends! After a tough battle with Brock, the two have finally formed a strong bond that even allowed Pikachu to learn Thunderbolt at a low level! Remember, I'm going mainly by the manga, and a little by the game. And Looker makes an appearance as well! A build up to something big as you can see.**

 **Question of the day: What was your feelings about the first Gym Battle you had when playing a Pokemon game? I know I was hyped!**

**Next time, Red journeys onto Mt. Moon, where trouble brews once again! With the help of a new friend, can he avert the trouble and find out the secret of the mysterious cave?**

 **EPIC Out!**


	5. Trouble on Mt Moon!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures: The Kanto Saga**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 5: TROUBLE ON MT. MOON!_

 _ **Route 3**_

As Red prepared to exit the gate from Pewter City, he looked back at a stand and saw a few brochures lying around. Wanting to find out more about his home region, Red walked over and began to look through the selection. None were really that interesting, being as they were mainly showing fast food places and theatres. He wanted a thrilling attraction to say the least, but none of these brochures had that.

However, one caught his eye. Red picked up the silver colored brochure and took a look at it. On the cover showed a huge cave mounted atop a large steep hill. The cave looked wrecked and it had a greyish-green color to it, unlike other caves. Red looked at the title.

"Mt. Moon, huh? Sounds interesting!" Red exclaimed. He opened up the booklet and looked inside. The pages were filled with info on Mt. Moon and its history. Red decided to look for the location and to his surprise, it was pretty close to Pewter, on Route 3. In fact, that's where he needed to cross in order to get to Cerulean City, his next destination.

"Wow, it's close by too! This is my lucky day!" Red happily exclaimed as he stuffed the brochure in his bag and walked out the door, waving to the lady at the desk. As he walked outside, Red took a deep breath of the fresh air in the early morning.

Well, it wasn't that early. It was ten by the time he had left. He had been woken up by his Charmander as usual and had gotten dressed pretty quickly too. The breakfast had been nice as well.

"Oooh, I'm so full now", Red muttered patting his stomach. The Pokemon Center also offered a great variety of food, so Red had eaten himself full.

 _Man, it feels like a long time since I stepped out into a Route, but it's only been a day!_ Red thought. He took a look back at the gate, which was now a good distance away from him.

 _Huh, wierd_.

Red continued down the path, stepping through as much as tall grass there was. Ever since he almost lost the battle against Brock, he knew he needed more Pokemon at his side and therefore had stocked up on a bunch of Pokeballs and Great Balls. In fact, the clerk had given him a rare Pokeball that was white on the outside and red on the inside line. The store clerk had called it a Premium Ball, and Red had gotten it for free since he had purchased ten Pokeballs at once.

 _I wonder what that Premium Ball even does_ Red thought. He continued through the tall grass, not finding any good Pokemon to catch as they were only Rattata or Pidgey. He turned to the left path and continued walking until a trainer jumped in his way. The trainer was wearing a white dress shirt and a thick black skirt with white long socks and black shoes. Red immediatly identified her as a Lass.

"I, Lass Emilia, challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" the Lass exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Red said. Both trainer threw their Pokeballs forward and brought out their respective Pokemon.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu exclaimed popping out of his Pokeball. Ever since the Pewter Gym battle, Pikachu had been grateful to Red and had been following his trainer's orders. The two were really great friends now as well.

"Go, Jigglypuff!" Emilia exclaimed releasing a pink ballon like Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Normal/Fairy type and moves are Sing, Tackle, Encoar and Helping Hand", Red said gathering the info with his Pokedex. He snapped it shut and nodded at Pikachu.

"Go, Thundershock!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu charged up electricty and released it, shocking Jigglypuff. However, it was still standing and Emilia ordered her Pokemon to use Sing. Jigglypuff let out a small, graceful melody that got Pikachu drowsy for some reason. Red was immediatly alarmed.

"Pikachu, take it out with Thunderbolt before you fall asleep!" Red exclaimed. Shaking off the drowsy feeling, Pikachu charged up more electricity and released an even more powerful shock of electricity. Jigglypuff tried to dodge it, but the Thunderbolt was too fast and powerful that it reached the balloon Pokemon first and knocked her out.

"Oh no, Jigglypuff!" Emilia cried out. Red and Pikachu cheered before Emilia sent out her other Pokemon, which was a purple rat like Pokemon.

"Let's go Nidoran!" Emilia exclaimed. Red took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon.

"Nidoran, and this one's a male apparently", Red said. He smirked.

"Alright, Pika Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu tried to charge up electricity, but his drowsy feeling came back and this time it was even stronger.

"Pikaa...", Pikachu yawned. Red frowned. Pikachu couldn't really fight if he was this sleepy. Emilia saw her chance.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!" Nidoran rushed forward and thrust his horn into Pikachu, knocking the yellow mouse back.

"Oh no, Pika get back!" Red exclaimed calling back Pikachu. He then sent out Charmander, who stood eager for battle.

"Let's get them with Ember!"

"Don't let them hit you! Dodge it and use Horn Attack again!"

Charmander spit out a fireball, to which Nidoran dodged and charged at Charmander.

"Grab his horn and throw him away!" Red exclaimed. Charmander waited for Nidoran to get closer before grabbing the other's horn and hoisting him in the air. Nidoran cried out as he landed on the ground a good feet away.

"Hit him with Fury Swipes while he's down!" Red ordered. Charmander sprinted towards Nidoran and directly slashed his face repeatedly. Charmander continued his onslaught as Nidoran tried to block the attack desperatly.

"Nidoran, knock him away with Headbutt!" Emilia exclaimed. Nidoran took more of the Fury Swipes before tensing up and rearing back, then slamming his head on Charmander's face.

"Char!" Charmander cried out clutching his face as he staggered back. Nidoran bashed into his gut this time, sending Charmander skidding on his back.

"Go in for a Horn Attack!" Emilia exclaimed. Nidoran charged at Charmander once again.

"Charmander, Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmander got up and spat out a fireball at Nidoran's face, knocking him back. Nidoran staggered around for a bit before collapsing, unconscious.

"Nidoran!" Emilia cried out. Red returned Charmander happily and collected the prize money from Emilia before continuing down the path.

 _That Nidoran was tough_ , Red thought as he walked. _I've gotta find me one of those._ His thoughts were cut off by his Pokegear suddenly ringing. He took out his blue phone and saw it was a call from Leaf.

"Hey, what's up?" Red asked.

"Nothing much. How are you?", Leaf asked. Red could feel the smirk on his face grow.

"Oh nothing much except I just won my first gym battle yesterday!", Red proudly said. Leaf gasped, making Red's smirk grow even more.

"You won a Gym Battle? And that too, just yesterday?!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Yup!" Red exclaimed.

"Wow, talk about slow! I won mine like the day after we left Viridian City! Blue is right, you really need to catch up!" Leaf said. Red tensed up at Blue's name.

"Uh, right. Blue thinks just that", Red said. Leaf could tell something was wrong due to Red's sudden change in tone.

"Red, is everything alright between you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah! No, everything is fine...", Red said before trailing off. He sighed, knowing there was no way to convince Leaf.

"Okay fine, we did kind of get into a fight in Pewter. He taunted me and got me pissed, so I tried to hit him. Then, he just pushed me away and started cussing me out!", Red explained. Leaf was shocked.

"Did he now? Well, you don't take his words to heart! You know how Blue is when it comes to competing and racing. Just focus on your journey and want you need to do Red", Leaf explained. Red smiled. He was so happy to have her as his best friend.

"Thanks Leaf. You're the best", Red said. On the other end, Leaf blushed at the last part.

"No problem. Just take care of yourself. By the way, where are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm at Route 3, heading for Cerulean City!", Red said.

"Well, I just beat the Gym Leader there and I'm now heading for Vermillion City. Say, there's a free boat ride in Vermillion this whole week! Two people and their Pokemon can go, so do you want to come?" Leaf asked.

"Sure! You'll have to wait for me though", Red said. Leaf laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm not leaving until I beat the Gym Leader, which I heard that he's SUPER strong! I can tell this next badge won't be easy to get!" Leaf said. Red laughed as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The Cerulean Gym Leader is a Water type expert. Charmander might not be a good choice for this one", Leaf said. Red frowned.

"Then it's no wonder you're already on your third badge! You had Bulbasaur to back you up against the first two gyms!" Red exclaimed.

"I got lucky I guess. Oh well, see you in Vermillion Red!" Leaf exclaimed before ending the call. Red put his Pokegear back in his pocket and sighed.

"Well, time to continue on!"

Red walked on the path for some more time until he came across a tall patch of grass.

"Another try at finding a good Pokemon", Red said. He walked through every nook and cranny of the grass, eager to get a new Pokemon.

"Nido!" a wild Nidoran suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked Red's path.

"Whoa, a Nidoran! Arceus must be answering my prayers! Let's go Pika!" Red exclaimed releasing Pikachu. He failed to remember that Pikachu was still drowsy from the battle before and immediatly fell forward, snoring.

"Oh crap!", Red exclaimed. He fished through his bag and pulled out an item known as an Awakening. He quickly sprayed it on Pikachu, waking it up instantly.

"Alright, weaken that Nidoran with Thundershock!" Red exclaimed.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu shouted shooting a bolt of electricity at Nidoran, shocking it. Nidoran stood strong and charged at Pikachu, attempting to ram the mouse down.

"Quick Attack, then Thundershock" Red said. Pikachu dashed towards Nidoran and slammed him back before electrocuting him. Red threw a Pokeball forward seeing Nidoran down and sucked the rat Pokemon in. The ball shook for a while before it stopped. Red cheered and picked up the Pokeball.

"I caught a Nidoran!" Red exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as well. Deciding to introduce his team, Red brought out both Nidoran and Charmander. All his Pokemon stood looking at each other.

"Pikachu, Charmander, meet our newest member. Nidoran, welcome to the team!" Red said. Nidoran looked at Charmander and Pikachu for a moment before happily crying out and smiling at Red.

"Well, I have a feeling we're going to get along well!", Red said shooting a smirking look at Pikachu. Pikachu sheepishly laughed and scratched his head.

"Let's continue on. I wanna see Mt. Moon now!", Red said. He returned his Pokemon and continued walking.

Eventually, he reached a small lake. Red threw his bag down and sat down on the grass.

"Ah, it feels good to finally sit back and relax", Red said. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself, even going as far back as lying down on his back. He began to whistle as the breeze swept by him. It was after a while he heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey! S-stop that!"

Red sat up. It sounded feminine. Hearing the voice again, Red gathered his stuff and walked towards the source. He was surprised to see a girl standing there battling a Pokemon. She had brown hair and was wearing a long coat over a blue bathing suit. Her Pokemon appeared to be a brown star fighting against a humongous serpent like Pokemon.

"Staryu, Swift!" the girl ordered. Her Staryu shot out a bunch of yellow stars at the serpent, which Red identified as a Gyarados. The Gyarados took the attack dead on and let out a roar before firing a large stream of water at Staryu, soaking both trainer and Pokemon.

"Stop! Come back in your Pokeball!" the girl shouted. Red saw this as an opportunity to go bouce in. That and the girl was extremely pretty.

"Hang on, I'm here!" Red exclaimed stepping in front of the girl.

"What the?" she cried out. Gyarados looked down at Red and snarled. Red smirked, not the slightest intimidated by the large Pokemon.

"Um, excuse me, but are you sure you want to fight it? That's a really high leveled Pokemon!" the girl said. Red smirked at her.

"Don't worry about me, I've got this!" Red then threw a Pokeball forward, revealing his trusty Pikachu. The girl gasped.

"How is a small Pikachu going to be able to stand up to a powerful Gyarados?!" she exclaimed. Red ignored her and stared at Gyarados.

"Let's go Pika!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu let out a cry of courage and glared at Gyarados. Gyarados fired a large stream of water, the same one that had knocked out the girl's Pokemon.

"Watch out, that's Hydro Pump!" the girl warned. Red smirked.

"Pika, go use Quick Attack through that water and use your best attack!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu smirked before shooting off to the rocketing water at breakneck speed. The girl screamed for Red to stop and leave before he got hurt, but Red kept ignoring her. Pikachu crashed into the water and for a second, he almost collapsed back. But he regained his strength and kept going until emerging out of the water and preparing to release a massive amount of electricity.

"Now!" Red exclaimed.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu shouted releasing a large amount of electricity that engulfed the Gyarados completly and shocked it severely. The girl had to cover her eyes since it was so bright, but Red was used to it. After the electricity died out, Gyarados slumped to the ground, defeated as Pikachu gracefully landed down on his feet.

"Yeah, good job Pika!" Red exclaimed.

"Whoa", the girl muttered. She looked to see Red and Pikachu happily cheering for their victory.

"Wow, I've got to admit, that was impressive", the girl said walking up to him. Red turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, it was nothing", he started but the girl cut him off.

"Your Pikachu used Thunderbolt, am I not correct? You two must have a really strong bond for it to learn that move so early", the girl commented. Red, a little offended that he had been interupted, smiled.

"Yeah. Me and him go WAY back".

"I'm Misty by the way. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Red Ketchum", Red replied. Misty smiled.

"So,what happened anyway?" Red asked. Misty sighed.

"That was my Gyarados. He's a really high leveled Pokemon that for some reason I cannot control. It never listens to me and right now it just went on a rampage!"

"Does he normally do that?" Red asked. Misty shook her head.

"No! It was wierd. I've never seen him act like this!"

"Hmm, something is very wrong then", Red said.

"Well, where are you off to anyways?" Misty asked.

"Cerulean City", Red replied.

"Oh wow, I'm headed there too! Let's go together!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah. We have to cross Mt. Moon first, right?"

"Of course! Now come on, I need to get back home!" Misty exclaimed dragging Red with her.

"H-hey, wait!"

 _ **Mt. Moon entrance**_

Red and Misty stood in front of a massive entrance of the cave. There seemed to be eerie noises coming from inside, making Red slightly uneasy.

 _Oh man, talk about creepy! And there are many more caves throughout the whole region as well!_ Red thought nervously. Misty looked at him.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Red gulped and nodded. Why, oh why was fear getting the better of him now?

The two walked into the cave and almost immediatly Red realised the lack of light in the setting. Luckily, he had just the solution.

"Pikachu, Flash!" Red exclaimed bringing out Pikachu. Pikachu charged up electricity before releasing it in a white wave, illuminating the cave. He was also glowing radiant white energy as well, now taking the role of a flash light.

"That's better. Thank God I found this TM lying around", Red said.

"Uh Red, Flash is an HM", Misty corrected.

"Whatever!"

They both continued to trudge through the cave, looking around their surroundings. Well, it was Red who was nervously looking around. Misty noticed Red's weariness.

"What's wrong? You afraid?" Misty teased. Red blushed embarassed and shook his head.

"N-nothing! Come on, let's continue", Red said. Misty smirked and followed Red. The two continued walking for several minutes, exploring the cave. Pikachu kept the cave illuminated with his Flash.

After a while, the two encountered a wild Zubat out of nowhere.

"Alright, let's do this! Pikachu, Thundershock!" Pikachu electrocuted Zubat and knocked him out in one hit. The trio continued to trek through the deep cave, which oddly smelled like burnt coal.

After several more minutes, they heard some noises. Red peeked from the corner and saw two Team Rocket grunts discussing something. Quickly pulling Misty behind a rock for cover, Red peeked around to see the grunts hadn't noticed them at all.

"What's going on?!" Misty exclaimed but Red shushed her by clamping his hand over her mouth and ushering to stay quiet. Misty saw the grunts and was confused immediatly.

"Who are they, Red?" she asked.

"Team Rocket, a bunch of crooks that hurt Pokemon. I met up with some of them in the Viridian Forest and beat them!", Red explained.

"So, they're basically a gang?"

"Pretty much. I even faced their leader and boy was he strong", Red said. Misty was immediatly concerned. Who were these guys and what were they doing in Mt. Moon?

"But what are they doing here?" Red muttered. Misty suddenly had an idea.

"You think we could take those two out by surprise?"

"Good idea! On the count of three, you use your Staryu and I'll use Pika to knock them out!" Red said. The two nodded and Misty quietly released Staryu before the two starting to shuffle out of their hiding spot.

They started creeping towards the two grunts, who were busy chatting away to something. Red was about to give the command until one of the grunts turned around.

"Hey, what th-"

 _Wack!_ The grunt slumped down unconscious as Pikachu stood over him. His partner tried running away, but Staryu knocked him out as well with a Swift.

"Well, now that those two are dealt with, what now?" Misty asked.

"I don't know what these guys are doing here, but there probably more of them here! Whatever it is, they're definitly up to no good!" Red exclaimed.

"Then let'sgo find them and get the heck out of here!" Misty exclaimed. The two began to dwelve deeper in the cave until coming across two more grunts.

 _Wack! Smack!_ Both grunts were knocked out and Red and Misty continued walking.

Eventually, they reached a large area of the cave that was open. Unfortunatly, the area was swarming up to eight grunts. Misty cursed under her breath, while Red looked around and immediatly tensed up. It was the leader he had encountered in the Viridian Forest and he was standing there with another Rocket member, this guy also different with blue spiky hair and iron clad belt on his waist.

"Look, it's that guy I was talking about! The leader of Team Rocket!" Red exclaimed pointing to the leader, who was busy talking with blue hair man.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take these amateurs out!" Misty exclaimed dashing forward.

"No, Misty wait!" Red exclaimed trying to grab her hand. But it was too late. Misty had dashed out in the open and Red had fallen forward when trying to stop Misty. The Team Rocket members all turned around and were shocked to see Red and Misty glaring at them.

"What the, more kids?" the leader exclaimed.

"Who are you?!" one of the grunts shouted. Misty glared at them, while Red hastily got up and stood beside Misty.

"That's none of your business! What are you Team Rocket scumbags doing in here?" Misty exclaimed. The leader then noticed Red and smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little friend?" the leader said smirking at Red.

"Yeah, friend my ass!" Red exclaimed.

"I see you've influence your girlfriend there as well about who we are", the leader said.

"What are you doing here? And what's that?" Misty exclaimed pointing to a machine the blue haired man was holding.

"We're searching for the mysterious power that lies in Mt. Moon to help us conquer the world!" the leader exclaimed.

"Don't tell them everything", the blue haired man spoke.

"Oh don't worry. I know what I'm doing this time", the leader said.

"Well, we're not gonna let you!" Red exclaimed. The leader laughed and held his sharp gauntlet out.

"Oh really? Well then, looks like we'll have to show you the way out! I, Master K, shall not lose to you this time!" the leader exclaimed.

"So, that's the boy who defeated you in the Viridian Forest", the blue haired man said.

"Yes he is, Proton. And for that, I'll kill him right here!" Master K exclaimed. Proton smirked.

"Then I shall join you as well. Anyone who gets in the way of our boss's plans deserves death!" Proton said.

 _Boss? So, Master K's not the leader?!_ Red thought.

"Grunts, get them!" Proton suddenly exclaimed. The grunts threw their Pokeballs forward and released a number of Zubats and Koffings. Misty threw her other Pokeballs forward and released a crab and a purple star that looked like Staryu.

"Krabby and Starmie", Red said identifying the Pokemon. He put his Pokedex away and released Charmander and Nidoran, who stood beside Pikachu.

"Oh ho, more Pokemon this time?" Master K said. Red glared at him.

"Zubat, Wing Attack!" "Koffing, Poison Sting!" the grunts exclaimed. The Zubat flew down towards Misty and Red's Pokemon with their wings out. The Koffing shot numerous poison darts along.

"Charmander, Nidoran, counter the Poison Sting with Ember and Poison Sting!" Red exclaimed.

"Char!" "Nido!" Charmander and Nidoran jumped up and fired a fireball and a bunch of poison darts back, which exploded the Koffing's Poison Sting attack.

"Staryu, Starmie, Krabby, let's show them our Water Gun!" Misty cried out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on the Zubats!"

Pikachu shot out a powerful bolt of electricity, electrocuting the Zubats and letting them fall. Krabby, Staryu and Starmie spat out water, which shocked the Zubats as well and knocked them out.

"Self-Destruct!" the grunts ordered. The Koffing glowed red before flying over to Red, Misty and their Pokemon and exploding all at once.

"Aaaah!" both Red and Misty cried out as they were thrown back as a result of the explosion. Both had cuts and bruises on their body. Red got up and glared at the grunts, who now backed off.

"S-sir, we failed again", one of the grunts said. Master K scoffed.

"Pathetic! You lot really are useless, eh?"

"Let's show them how to do this!", Proton said. Red and Misty got ready as Master K and Proton stepped up, Dusk Balls in hand.

"Go Grimer!" Master K called out releasing a purple liquid Pokemon.

"Show no mercy, Trubbish!" Proton exclaimed releasing a Pokemon that greatly resembled a garbage bag.

"Alright, Red. These guys are the tough ones, so we have to be ready", Misty said gritting her teeth. Red nodded.

"Your right about that. Let's go Nidoran! Start off with Poison Sting!"

"Krabby, Water Gun!"

Both Nidoran and Krabby released their attacks, purple darts and a stream of water flying towards the opposing team.

"Trubbish, Vacuum Wave!"

"Grimer, Sludge!"

Trubbish moved its arms wilidly, creating a massive whirlwind that sucked up Nidoran and Krabby's attacks. Grimer then shot out a ball of poison, hitting Krabby.

"Krab..", Krabby said, feeling poisoned.

"Oh no, Krabby use-" Misty didn't get to finish her sentence as Master K's Golbat flew out of nowhere, slamming Krabby with Wing Attack and knocking it out.

"Krabby!" Misty shouted.

"Hang on Misty! Pikachu, use Thundershock on that Golbat!" Red exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Razor Wind!" Master K shouted. Golbat, being the quicker one, swiped his wing forward and released a sharp painful wind. Pikachu felt as if the wind was piercing his skin apart and the mouse fell back into the wall.

"Pikaa", Pikachu groaned.

"Pika!" Red shouted. Suddenly, Golbat released another Razor Wind, this one aimed at Red.

"Red!" Misty cried out as the wind struck Red in the gut, ripping a small patch of his shirt and knocking him to the ground.

"Oww!" Red painfully cried out.

"Now Golbat, finish him with a Poison Fang!" Master K exclaimed thrusting his arm forward. Golbat flew towards Red at a fast speed while Trubbish fought off anyone that got in Golbat's way.

"No!" Red cried out, shielding his face.

"Char!" Charmander shouted jumping up and slamming Golbat back with a powerful Scratch attack.

"Curses!" Master K exclaimed clenching his fist. Proton looked at the battle, seeing Trubbish knock out Staryu and shooting a Sludge at Misty, who screamed and ducked under it.

"It's time we end this battle", Proton said. Master K looked at him and silently nodded.

"Then do the honors", Master K said glaring at Red who was getting up. Red clutched the spot where his shirt had been ripped and grit his teeth when he felt a little blood coming out.

"Red!" Misty exclaimed running over and looking at the blood concerned. Luckily, it was just a little drop, but he was still bleeding and hurt.

"It's time to end this!" Proton exclaimed holding up a Ultra Ball. He then slowly let it drop to the floor and it released the Pokemon inside.

"What is that thing?" Red exclaimed. He couldn't see what the Pokemon was because the Ultra Ball had released some smoke, camouflaging the Pokemon.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it looks damn big", Misty commented. The smoke cleared and there stood a massive rhino like Pokemon. Proton emotionlessly looked at Red and Misty and pointed at them.

"Our boss was nice to lend us one of his Pokemon. Behold, your demise. Go, Rhyhorn!" Proton exclaimed. Rhyhorn glared at his opponents, making Red and Misty nervously step back.

"Okay...what now?" Red asked. Misty was about to say something, but Master K interupted her.

"Rhyhorn, Roar!" Rhyhorn let out a terrifying roar that shook the whole cavern. Pikachu and Charmander immediatly returned to their Pokeballs as if some kind of black magic was commanding them. Misty's Starmie stayed out.

"Crap, I can't send out Pika or Charmander!" Red exclaimed.

"It's fine. We can still take it out. Starmie, Bubblebeam!" Misty exclaimed. Starmie rapidly shot out massive bubbles that flew towards Rhyhorn.

"Nidoran, hit em with Quick Attack!" Red exclaimed. Nidoran sprinted towards Rhyhorn, ready to bash him on the skull, but instead bounced off Rhyhorn's tough armor. He even took the Bubblebeam attack dead on.

"What, how?!" Misty shouted.

"We can't do anything to it!" Red exclaimed. Master K and Proton laughed.

"See, told you not to mess with us?" Proton said.

"This will teach you not to poke your noses into other people's business!" Master K exclaimed.

"Rock Blast!" Misty gasped.

"We have to get out of the range. That attack is dangerous as it sounds!"

"Huh-?" Red said before Rhyhorn starting pelting them with moderate sized boulders. Both screamed as they scrambled for cover.

"AAAHHHH!" Red and Misty screamed as the rocks exploded repeatedly, tossing them back and forth and seriously damging their Pokemon. They were both blasted back by a bigger boulder exploding, signalling the Rock Blast had ended.

"Stone Edge!" Proton exclaimed. Rhyhorn's eyes glowed white before mutliple rocks beneath Red and Misty also glowed and flew up, bashing the two trainers and their Pokemon.

"Nido!" "Star!"

"AAAHHH!" Red and Misty howled as pain struck them from every angle. They were both flown back again, this time landing on rocks.

"Owww...", Red said struggling to get up. He was badly beaten now. His shirt was cut a little more, his pants were also ripped a little and he had scratches and cuts on his body. Misty was in the same condition as well, only her white coat seemed to have burn marks.

"R-red...", Misty stuttered trying to stay up. Red didn't say anything but tried to get up as well. He was feeling extremly weak now.

Proton and Master K laughed, seeing the trainers' condition. The grunts cheered them on, chanting to finish them off.

"Looks like this rusty old cave will be your grave after all", Proton sneered. Master K smirked, seeing Red stumble while trying to get up.

"Let's finish this quickly and get on with our job. Boss will be pleased this time", Master K said crossing his arms.

"Agreed. Rhyhorn, finish them", Proton said. Red and Misty looked up to see Rhyhorn snorting and getting ready to use its next attack. The worst part was the fact that they were trapped from the Rock Blast and Stone Edge.

"Horn Drill them both!", Master K shouted. Proton smirked as he saw the horrified looks on Red and Misty's faces.

Rhyhorn let out a massive roar before charging at the two, horn spinning wildly. The cavern shook with every step Rhyhorn took and he got ready to attack.

Letting out one more roar, Rhyhorn lunged at the two battered trainers...

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Oh noez! Red and Misty are trapped in Mt. Moon, about to get killed by a vicious Rhyhorn. Will they make it out of this alive? Or is this the end of the trainer from Pallet Town? For those of you who don't know, this Mt. Moon scene was an adaption from the Adventures manga, only I added Proton from HGSS in it. And no, Master K is NOT an OC. His true identity will be revealed later on, but the real Pokemon fans probably figured out who he is.**

 **Question of the day: Would you like to see Sinnoh remake for the 3ds? I know I definitly want to! I mean, why not? We already got Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, so why not Sinnoh? Plus, I would love to see Spear Pillar in 3D!**

 **Next time, Red and Misty's fate will be determined! Will they live or will they die? And, follow up on the adventures of another person's point of view!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	6. Escape Mt Moon!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 6: ESCAPE MT MOON!_

 _ **Deep inside Mt. Moon**_

Red and Misty stared at the charging Rhyhorn in front of them, ready to stab them with its piercing horn. It was coming at incredible speed and at this rate, it looked like it was over for the trainers. Red grit his teeth and tried to not to scream while Misty desperately thought of a solution.

"Hahaha, this is the end!" Master K shouted. The Rhyhorn let out a loud roar as it approached closer.

"GET DOWN!" Misty shouted giving Red a mighty shove that sent him crashing down on the floor, allowing Misty to step up.

"Starmie, Whirlpool!" Misty shouted thrusting her hand forward. Starmie shot in front of Misty like a bullet, it's core glowing a gradient blue before blasting water out, spiralling around the caves and crashing into the Rhyhorn. The attack had slowed it down and sent it stumbling back a little.

A wave of relief splashed across Misty's face when she noticed her tactic had worked. The Whirlpool attack had slowed Rhyhorn down, thus giving the two trainers time to move out of the way.

"Did you have to push me hard?" Red said rubbing his nose. Misty snorted.

"Hey, at least I saved your life! Let's see you do that!" Misty replied. Master K and Proton were furious. Well, Proton to say the most. He was shouting angrily while Master K seethed.

"Not today! Rhyhorn, hit em with Horn Attack!" Master K shouted. Rhyhorn roared and charged at Starmie.

"Starmie, use Whirlpool again!" Misty shouted. Starmie launched another massive Whirlpool that engulfed Rhyhorn completly, making it stumble.

"Rhyhorn, fight through it!" Master K shouted. Rhyhorn grunted but kept his balance. Starmie's Whirlpool was dangerously swirling around the whole room now, barely reaching Red.

"Starmie, prepare to finish them off with Water Pulse!" Misty said. Starmie tensed, still in control of the Whirlpool, then morphed a light blue orb of water.

"Now, Wild Charge!" Proton suddenly shouted. Rhyhorn roared louder before its horn glowed yellow and he charged through the whirlpool like it was nothing. Before Starmie could react, Rhyhorn had slammed into it hard, sending it flying back and thus cancelling out the Water Pulse attack.

Unfortunately, this was bad. Starmie's Whirlpool now viciously swirled around the room, not sparing anyone. Red and Nidoran desperately tried to hold on to a rock and not get swept away.

Misty however was not so lucky. She screamed as Starmie slammed into her, sending her falling back into the water and letting it blast her away.

"MISTY!" Red shouted before he was hit with a large wave of water and was swept off as well. Nidoran gave a yelp and leapt after his trainer. The water continued to swirl around, crashing through the cavern as it engulfed Rhyhorn, Master K, Proton and all the other grunts.

"Oh Arceus, please help us!" Red shouted as he crashed through the water before it also engulfed him completly. Soon, the water slowly began to die out and eventually dried away. Red was on his knees panting trying to catch his breath. He was soaked. Nidoran lay on the ground beside him, also panting as well.

"Oh man, what the hell was that?" Red said spitting out some water. His gaze wandered over to the girl laying next to him.

"Misty!" Red gasped. She was unconscious, her Starmie laying beside her. Red grit his teeth and struggled to stand up, but froze when he heard laughter. He turned around to find Proton and Master K standing behind the Rhyhorn, which barely looked hurt at all.

"Had enough kid? Or should we continue?" Proton said. Red glared at him. Master K laughed.

"Is someone mad? Ha! Proton, let's finish him!"

"Right on it. Rhyhorn, tear the boy's heart out with Horn Drill!" Proton exclaimed. Rhyhorn growled and walked towards Red. The latter noticed the Pokemon's horn was rapidly spinning, meaning it was about to drill into his heart.

 _Oh man, what do I do?_ Red though trying to come up with an idea. He did not plan on dying here today, seeing as he had plans. Leaf was waiting for him in Vermillion City, eager for the cruise in a couple of days and Red did NOT want to miss that, especially with Leaf.

He glanced over at the unconscious Misty and saw she wasn't waking up anytime soon. It also looked like all her Pokemon had fainted, leaving Red with no type advantage at all.

"Rhyyy", Rhyhorn growled as it was nearly at Red's face. Red knew his Nidoran wouldn't be able to fight, as it was a low level and stood no chance against a high level Rhyhorn. He looked at his Pokeballs and knew his Charmander and Pikachu were also helpless. But something about Charmander wasn't right. It looked like it was pleading to be let out. Like it wanted to save Red.

Seeing as he had nothing to lose, Red threw Charmander's Pokeball forward and released his starter, who jumped in front of Red at once. Growling, Charmander sent a menacing look at Rhyhorn. The massive rhino Pokeball sneered at his easy opponent.

"What, are you seriously going to fight? Especially when you are at a huge disadvantage?" Master K said.

"Face it, K. This kid's an idiot trying to be a big shot. Well, now he knows what happens when you mess with Team Rocket", Proton said.

"Charmander, whatever you're planning, do it now!", Red said as Rhyhorn was inches from his face.

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he tensed up. Before anyone knew it, Charmander blasted out a thick fog of black smoke that shrouded the entire room. It was hard for anyone to see as the smoke was pitch black. Red couldn't even see his hands.

"Wait a minu-Charmander, we have to go NOW!" Red exclaimed.

"Char!" Charmander was right behind him. Suddenly, a figure jumped in their way, Charmander getting ready to fight it. But it was only Nidoran, who seemed to have recovered from Rhyhorn's assault.

"Nido!" Nidoran exclaimed pointing with his small horn. Red was able to make out Misty's unconscious form and immediatly thanked Nidoran. Grabbing the Ultra Ball, Red called Misty's Starmie back and lifted her up. He placed Misty's arm over his shoulder and hurried off.

Master K and Proton coughed as the smoke cleared, waving their hands madly trying to clear it. They looked towards the spot where Red and Misty once stood.

They were gone.

"No! We were so close!" Master K seethed. Proton let out a cry of rage.

"Damn it! They couldn't have gone far. Rhyhorn, sniff them out!" Proton commanded.

"No". Proton froze at Master K's reply.

"What?!" Proton exclaimed, thinking his partner had gone mad.

"You heard me. They ran away, so they won't be any trouble to us now. Let's hurry up and finish our task on Mt. Moon otherwise the Boss will get mad", Master K said. Proton shuddered, thinking about the last time the Boss got mad. Not wanting to go through that again, he quickly agreed with Master K. They both turned around and walked towards the grunts who were guarding a cage full of pink Pokemon.

"That's alot of Clefairy", Proton said as he plastered an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **Route 4, outside Mt. Moon**_

Red panted heavily as he flopped down on the grass. Beside him, Misty lay on the ground with Charmander and Nidoran who were also exhausted.

 _Man, that took alot out of me. Who knew a Rhyhorn would be so tough?_ Red womdered. _Then again, that Rhyhorn belonged to their boss. If a simple Pokemon like that was so strong, then I wonder how their boss's main Pokemon are. Oooh, I sure hope I don't ever meet the guy,_ Red thought. He looked over at his two Pokemon.

"Pika, come out!", Red called out releasing his Pikachu. Pikachu stood next to Charmander and Nidoran and looked up at Red.

"Hey guys, I just want to say good job out there today. You guys didn't give up and stood strong, no matter what the odds", Red said.

"Pika!"

"Char!"

"Nido!"

All three Pokemon happily smiled at Red.

"Nidoran, you definitly showed me what your capable of. I just caught you and already you were willing to fight a strong Rhyhorn despite your low level. I am really proud of you today", Red said. Nidoran happily thanked his trainer and turned to his companions, who were patting him on his back and congratulating them.

The happy moment was interupted by the sound of groaning. Red turned around to find Misty groggily waking up. She clutched her head and groaned before looking around.

"Wha-what happened?" she wondered.

"Oh, we were walking around Mt. Moon and found Team Rocket. We fought them and we almost died by a Rhyhorn. You hit your head pretty hard too", Red explained.

"Wow, really? A Rhyhorn bested my Water Pokemon? Damn, that thing was strong!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, well are you okay now? You look like you want to vomit or something?" Red said.

"I'm fine Red. Hey, where are we?"

"Um, if I know correctly...", Red said shuffling through his bag and pulling out his Town Map. "We're on Route 4, just a few miles away from Cerulean City".

Misty felt relieved that she was next to her home town.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot! I guess that Rhyhorn really left me hanging!" Misty said as Red helped her up.

"Guys, return now. I'll take you to a Pokemon Center", Red said returning his Pokemon.

"Same here. Hey, I'll take you to my home in Cerulean. It's the least I can do for helping me", Misty said.

"R-really? I'm just going to challenge the Gym Leader!", Red said. A small smile crept up on Misty's face.

"The Gym Leader, eh? Well, you need to rest and what better than to come to my house! Let's go!" Misty exclaimed.

"Okay", Red said. As the two walked, they chatted away on what to do in Cerulean City.

"And you'll just love the city! It's so fresh, especially in the morning!" Misty exclaimed.

"Can't wait", Red replied.

"Say, you never did tell me how you escaped Mt. Moon", Misty said.

"Oh, Charmander wanted to do something, so I took him out. I don't know how, but he blasted a thick heavy black smoke that made the Rocket guys blind for a few minutes and I took that time to bolt. Later, I found out that Charmander had learned Smokescreen, something I can't wait to use in battle!" Red explained.

"Nice, nice", Misty replied. She then looked over and saw a sign. "Speaking of which, we're almost there! Let's hurry up!"

"Aaah, don't drag me! How are you so strong?!"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Vermillion City**_

Leaf sighed as she walked through the streets of Vermillion City. She had spent all day training her Pokemon and fighting other trainers to get ready to fight the Gym Leader, only to lose horribly to the gym.

 _Blue was right,_ Leaf thought as she walked. _Lt. Surge is really strong! I couldn't even take out one Pokemon!_ After she had finished training, Leaf had met with some of her new friends in Vermillion City and they had all gone to the Pokemon Fan Club to hang out. Apparently, having a cute little Bulbasaur on her team had gotten Leaf to be the most prized member of the fan club.

"Red, if only you were here right now...", Leaf said to herself, as a great wave of boredom washed over her. She didn't know what to do. The S.S. Anne's cruise was in two days and Red hadn't even reached Cerulean City yet. It made her wonder if they would even get on the cruise.

As Leaf continued to think in her thoughts, her Pokegear suddenly rung. She opened it up and saw it was from Blue. Sighing, she answered the call.

"Hey Blue", Leaf said, plainly.

"I can see that you're having a tough time Leaf", Blue's voice said on the other end. "Let me guess, did you lose to Lt. Surge also?" Leaf sighed.

"Yup. And I couldn't even take out that Raichu of his. It was his first Pokemon he sent out and it defeated all of mine in like, on hit!".

Blue laughed. "Yeah, that thing was a pain. I managed to knock it out I'll have you know!"

"Oh yeah, and did you win?" Leaf asked.

"...no", was the blunt reply that came from Blue.

"Mmhmm, thought so. Anyways, where are you? I haven't heard from you in a while!" Leaf said.

"Um, I'm at Route 5. I heard Red was supposed to be going to Cerulean City, so I decided to go and say hello to my _friend_ ", Blue said bitterly. Leaf frowned. She still didn't understand what was it that made Red and Blue start hating each other. When they started their journey by leaving Pallet Town, Blue seemed to be friendly competant rival of Red's, the two fighting for fun. But now, everything had changed. It seemed like the two were mortal enemies now, fighting each other to prove whose better. It was something Leaf didn't like at all.

"Well, I'm off! Don't want to waste time here. Bye Leaf!" Blue exclaimed.

"Bye", Leaf said confused. Blue seemed to be normal and on the friendly side with her, so why not Red? It made no sense at all, so Leaf decided to wait until Red reached Vermillion.

"Oh well, might as well go back to the hotel and watch TV or something. I guess I should start by watching the first season of _Mythsolvers: The Shiny Pokemon_ , since everybody's been talking about that", Leaf said to herself. She continued to walk down the streets, thinking about the enmity between her two close friends. She heard a rumble and saw the gray clouds in the sky.

"Oh man, it's going to rain isn't it?!" Leaf whined. She looked around.

"Well, I'm close to the hotel so might as well get there if I don't want to get wet", Leaf said. She started walking again, but something caught her eye. Looking at a building to her right, she saw something moving around in the back alleyway.

 _Is that a Pokemon? Maybe it's the sleeping Pokemon everybody's been talking about!_ Leaf thought excitedly. She slowly crept over to the building, not wanting to make any noise and scare the figure off. She pushed herself behind the wall and listened. There were gruff voices coming from the alleyway and they all sounded male.

 _Hmm, something doesn't sound right. Who the hell is out here in the back?_ Leaf thought. She peeked over, and saw a light from a torch coming from next to the dumpster. Creeping along the wall, not making any noise, Leaf walked over and peeked next to the dumpster. There, in the back alley, were three men standing in black uniforms and large red "R" on their torso. They were wearing fashionable berrets and one had a neckerchief. He seemed to be the leader. Leaf inwardly gasped when she saw that the men had a little Pokemon cornered in the back.

"Is that...an Eevee?" Leaf wondered. Sure enough, the brown fox was cornered by the three men who had evil smirks on their faces. Eevee was trembling as the neckerchief guy took out a Pokeball.

"Easy little guy, don't worry. This will hurt a little bit", the guy in the neckerchief said as he released a mighty Granbull, who stood over the scared Eevee.

"Karate Chop", the neckerchief guy instructed. Granbull smirked as he held his hand forward and slammed it down on Eevee, hard making it cry out in pain. Leaf gasped as the Granbull continued to torture the Eevee, even going as far as roughly grabbing her tail and putting his foot over it making her cry out in pain.

"Vee, vee!" Eevee pleaded but the Granbull just karate chopped her again. Leaf's anger started to boil as she saw the poor Pokemon take more hits until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She burst out from her hiding spot, surprising the men and glared at them.

"What th-who are you kid?!" the neckerchief man exclaimed. Leaf growled.

"Let the Eevee go. That's no way to catch a Pokemon", Leaf commanded. The men looked at each other before bursting into loud laughs.

"Oh man, a teenager is coming to stop us? Girl, go back to where you came from! This is no joke!" the tall man next to the neckerchief guy exclaimed. Leaf glared at them.

"You really want to test me? You'll regret it badly!" Leaf said. Eevee curiously looked up at Leaf, her eyes now watery from the beating. This trainer was risking her life for Eevee even though she didn't know her. Eevee felt some relief all of a sudden and quickly scurried over to Leaf. The men were shocked.

"Hey, come back here! We're not done with you yet!" the neckerchief guy exclaimed. Leaf looked down at Eevee and nodded, saying it will be alright.

"Come on, Eevee. Let's go", Leaf said turning around.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere! Who are you to interfere in our business?!" the men exclaimed. Leaf huffed and turned around.

"My name is Leaf, and I won't let you harm this Eevee anymore! Look at the beating you gave it!"

"Well, Leaf. If you must know, that Eevee belongs to us. We found it on Route 5 and have been chasing it ever since. Hand it over if you don't want to get hurt", the neckerchief guy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" Leaf challenged. These guys were not intimidating at all.

"Fine, you asked for it. Granbull, seize her!" the neckerchief guy exclaimed. Granbull growled and lunged at Leaf, his arms out wide. Leaf gasped and quickly brought out her Pokeball.

"Pidgey, help me out here!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Pidge!" Pidgey exclaimed blocking Granbull's attack.

"Gust!" Pidgey shot out a breeze of wind knocking Granbull back a few feet, putting some distance between the two. The neckerchief guy was furious.

"That's it kid! Nobody messes with Harry! Ken, Al, get your Pokemon out! We're teaching this brat a lesson!" the neckerchief guy shouted.

"On it!" the two other Team Rocket grunts shouted and released a Ekans and a Mankey. Leaf gulped as the three opposing Pokemon snarled.

"Bulbasaur, help Pidgey out!" Leaf exclaimed releasing her starter.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur exclaimed popping out.

"Ha, you're outnumbered kid! We have three Pokemon while you only have two!" Harry exclaimed. Leaf grit her teeth. This would not be an easy one. Eevee suddenly nudged her leg.

"Huh?" Leaf said looking at the little fox.

"Vee!" Eevee said pointing at the men. "You want to fight to? Are you sure?" Leaf asked. Eevee nodded.

"Okay then, let's go!" Leaf exclaimed as Eevee hopped forward. Leaf took out her Pokedex and scanned Eevee.

"Let's see what you can do. Okay Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Moves are Tackle, Scratch, Pound, Sand Attack and Substitute. Wow, you sure have alot of moves!" Leaf said.

"Hah, you think that weak Eevee will do anything? This will be too easy!" Al exclaimed.

"You said it Al. Granbull, use Slam on that Eevee!" Harry exclaimed.

"Gran!" Granbull shouted charging at Eevee, who nervously got ready.

"Pidgey, stop him with Peck!" Leaf exclaimed. Before Granbull could reach Eevee, Pidgey slammed into Granbull with incredible speed and hurting the dog Pokemon with his beak. Granbull tumbled back.

"No you didn't! Mankey, use Scratch on that Pidgey!" Al exclaimed.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Leaf countered. Mankey lunged at Pidgey, who stood still with a confident smirk. Bulbasaur suddenly slapped Mankey away with a strong whip of his vine, sending Mankey crashing into Granbull.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on everyone!" Ken ordered. Ekans shot out multiple purple darts at all three Pokemon, hitting them all. Pidgey and Bulbasaur let out cries of pain as the darts pierced their skin. Leaf gasped as her Pokemon were suddenly distracted, leaving them vulnerable.

"Guys, get up!" Leaf begged.

"Now's out chance. Ekans, get em with Wrap!" Ken shouted. Ekans let out a hiss before lunging at Bulbasaur and Pidgey who were both picking themselves up.

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed ramming into Ekans with Tackle, sending the snake skidding back.

"Eevee? Wow, what a hit!" Leaf exclaimed making Eevee beam with pride.

"Grr, that's it! Granbull, Karate Chop followed by Rock Smash!" Harry called out. Granbull roared and shot towards Eevee faster than anyone could see and slammed his hand on Eevee, making the fox cry out before Granbull pounded her with a punch that smashed the ground, sending her flying back into Leaf.

"Oww!" Leaf shouted as she stumbled back holding Eevee.

"Vee...", Eevee muttered barely conscious. Eevee's state made Leaf angry. To think anyone would do this to a Pokemon. Harry, Ken and Al were meanwhile laughing.

"That's right! Don't mess with Team Rocket!" Harry exclaimed.

 _Team Rocket? I think I remember Yellow telling me something about Team Rocket over the phone,_ Leaf thought.

"Mankey, finish that Bulbasaur off with Fury Swipes!" Al shouted.

"Ekans, Poison Sting that Bulbasaur till he's knocked out!" Ken exclaimed.

"As for you Granbull, get that girl!" Harry shouted. All three Pokemon lunged towards their targets, ready to finish them off. Leaf knew she had to do something.

"Bulbasaur, defend with Razor Leaf! And don't stop! Pidgey, knock Ekans down with Gust, then use Wing Attack!" Leaf shouted. Bulbasaur got up and fired several sharp leaves at Mankey, making the other Pokemon recoil in pain.

"Man!" Mankey shouted as he was knocked back by the leaves. They were piercing his skin badly. Pidgey dodged the Poison Sting and knocked Ekans down with a Gust maneuver. He then swiftly smacked his wing on Ekans, knocking the snake out.

Unfortunatly, this was as far as Leaf could go. She had no time to shout a command to counter the Granbull that was coming at her fast. She screamed as the Granbull leapt at her...only to be knock down by a swift movement. Leaf opened her eyes to see Eevee standing over the Granbull, her paws out.

"What the, Granbull?" Harry exclaimed.

"Quick, Pound!" Leaf ordered. With a swift movement, Eevee smacked her paw on Granbull's face as hard as she could. Granbull grunted in surprise before falling back unconscious. Leaf cheered as her Pokemon danced around in success. Harry, Ken and Al were left flabbergasted.

"How? How could we lose to a kid?" Ken exclaimed.

"That rotten Eevee! You really are an annoyance!" Al exclaimed. Eevee just suck her tongue out.

"You won't be so lucky next time! We'll come back for you, Eevee! And you, Leaf or whatever your name is, we'll get revenge on you! Mark my words!" Harry exclaimed before the three grunts ran away. Leaf smiled at Eevee.

"Did they hurt you bad?" she asked. Eevee nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. I don't have any Potions on me anyway", Leaf said. Before she could go, Eevee ran up to her and nudged her leg. Leaf looked down confused.

"What is it? You want to join my team?" Leaf asked. Eevee nodded, feeling safe around Leaf. As for Leaf, she couldn't have asked any better.

"Well, come on then! Guys, welcome our new team member!" Bulbasaur and Pidgey smiled and welcomed Eevee to the team.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard and soon, Leaf felt tiny droplets of rain on her skin.

"Oh crap, it's raining! Argh, come on guys!" Leaf exclaimed returning her Pokemon and using a Pokeball on Eevee before hurrying off to the Pokemon Center. Unfortunatly, the center was a good feet away so she had to sprint otherwise she would be soaked. The rain started raining harder when Leaf reached the Pokemon Center. She quickly walked in and gave her Pokemon to the lady at the counter.

"There all better", Nurse Joy said. Leaf thanked her and started walking towards the door. As soon as she opened it however, she was met with the hard pouring of water. Holding out her hand, Leaf saw it was soaked immediatly and knew it was not a good time to go out.

"Wow, it is sure raining hard", Leaf commented. She sighed and turned around. "Well, better rest up here. I'll go back to the hotel once the rain lets up". Sitting down on a soft couch, Leaf set her bag down and took out her laptop. She began to submit all the data she had gotten from the Pokedex and transferred the files to a flashdrive that was plugged in the laptop.

"That's a total of 27 Pokemon since I left Pallet. Wow", Leaf said. Her Pokegear suddenly rang and she took it out. It was from Yellow, her friend she had met in Viridian City.

"Hey Yellow!" Leaf said.

"Hey Leaf!" came the cheerful voice on the other end. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just stuck in the Pokemon Center so I don't get wet from the rain", Leaf said.

"Yeah, the weather forecast was true. The rain is all the way from Viridian to Vermillion. It isn't raining that hard here, but it definitly ain't soft!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Haha, true. Hey, I have something to tell you", Leaf said.

"Okay. I'm all ears".

"I just met with those guys you mentioned earlier. You know, Team Rocket?" Leaf said.

"Really?! What are they doing in Vermillion? Last time, me and Red fought them in the Viridian Forest!" Yellow exclaimed.

"I know, you told me. But these guys were different. None had those ninja gauntlets and that purple scarf you were talking about", Leaf said.

"Really? What were they doing?"

"They were torturing a poor little Eevee in the back alley of a building. I stopped them and now the Eevee is on my team", Leaf said.

"Wow, nice! Eevee are rare Pokemon, so I guess that makes sense why Team Rocket would want them".

"Did you find out about the Phantom Pokemon?" Leaf asked.

"No, sadly. Me and Red saw it, but we don't know what it was. One of the Rocket guys said it was a Mew, but I have no clue what that it", Yellow said.

"A Mew? Guess I'll have to ask Professor Oak", Leaf said.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya around, Leaf!" Yellow said.

"Bye Yellow", Leaf said before clicking her phone shut and putting it away. She sighed and flopped her head back in the couch.

 _This is a long day..._

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Heeeeeyy, an update! Sorry, got busy with my other story. Anyway, look. It's Harry, Ken and Al from the Adventures manga. What are those clowns doing here? Duh, that's me being canon! Why? I don't know! JK, it's cause it makes the story more interesting. (Well, to me at least. Don't know about you guys). And Leaf gets an Eevee!**

 **Next time, Red faces a new challenge: a date! And a new threat is amock in Cerulean City! Why is Misty's Gyarados so angry and uncontrollable? Find out the secret between the trainer and Pokemon and why their friendship is like this! And Leaf meets a mysterious person! Who is this man and what is the revelation of the new world he seeks? Find out next time!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	7. Gyarados Rampage!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 7: GYARADOS RAMPAGE!_

 _ **Cerulean City**_

Cerulean City was filled with noises and shouts of people who were in their daily lives. The streets were pretty crowded, though not that much. It was also in the evening, and the sun was going to set soon. Despite the time, many people were still out either fishing or talking.

As Red stepped through the entrance of Cerulean City through the gate, he gaped in awe at the population at this hour.

"There are still THIS much people out right now?" Red exclaimed. Misty chuckled.

"Yup, that's Cerulean City for you! The city that never sleeps. Although, that would be the correct term for Saffron City", Misty said. Red still couldn't believe that the streets were crowded in the evening when the sun would soon be setting. He looked around at the city, examining his surroundings.

 _This is bigger than Pewter City!_ Red thought excitedly. A bigger city meant a better lodging place. Red wanted to go look around for a good hotel since he had alot of money from defeating trainers, but Misty grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from the big population.

"Waah! Where are you taking me? Let go!" Red exclaimed trying to break free.

"I'm taking you to my place! I still want to repay you for saving me so I'll let you stay at my house instead of paying at a hotel!" Misty said.

 _But I don't want to go to your house! I want to go to a rich hotel!_ Red sadly thought as he was dragged away from the city and was heading towards a less populated area where a few people were walking around.

Red looked around and saw that they were walking through some sort of garden that was lush and beautiful green. There were some people dressed in maid outfits and gardeners handling the garden, much to Red's confusion. Misty let go of Red and turned him around.

"And this...", Misty said while Red slackjawed. "...is my HOME!"

Red was staring at an enormous mansion in the middle of the lush garden. Two maids were waiting at the door, holding it open. The mansion was a beatiful maroon mahogany, with brown and cream colored as well. It was baroque styled and truly looked beautiful. Red still couldn't close his mouth as he was staring at the large building in front of him.

"T-this is y-your home?!" Red sputtered. Misty couldn't hide her smirk and nodded.

"Yup. Told you I was gonna repay you. Come in, I'll show you around", Misty said grabbing Red's hand and taking him inside the mansion. It was even bigger inside. There was alot of room and there was so much stuff. Misty gave Red a tour around the whole mansion before taking him upstairs to his room.

"And this is the room you'll be staying in!" Misty proudly presented. Red nearly fell over when he saw the luxury his room had to offer. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle with a white comforter, a large flat screen TV facing it on the wall, a big dresser with a clock on it, a few beanbag chairs lying around and a full bathroom with a bathtub, shower, toilet, sink, everything.

"This is MY room?!" Red exclaimed. Misty nodded.

"Yup. Let's go downstairs now. We'll eat first and then talk to a while before going to sleep. I can tell your starving", Misty said. Red nodded and followed Misty out. The two walke downstairs and into the dining room where several maids waited.

"Good evening, Lady Misty", they said. Misty greeted them back while Red was still shocked.

 _She has her own mansion and everything? Man, I'm happy that I rescued her otherwise I would be missing out on this comfort!_ Red thought excitedly. He looked out the window and saw the sun was going to set soon as the sky was now orange.

Misty ushered for him to sit down and he sat down on a chair, opposite of Misty on a long table.

"So, what do you think? Better than a hotel, right?" Misty asked. Red nodded.

"How are you so rich? Are you like, famous or something here?" Red asked. Misty chuckled. "Something like that", she replied.

"Here you go", the butler said handing Red and Misty their plates of food. Red gawked when he saw the full on meal he recieved. Misty snickered.

"Yeah, this is like everyday for me. Enjoy while you can", Misty said. Red nodded and began to gobble down his food. The rest of the dinner went on that way. Red and Misty chatted about numerous things while they ate their food.

Soon, after dinner was finished, Red slumped down back in his seat full.

"Aaaahh, that was the best meal I've ever had", Red said before letting out a loud burp. He took notice of how loud that burp was. _Holy shit, this is awesome! I can't believe Misty lives her life like this!_ Red thought. Speaking of which, Misty got up and ushered for Red to follow her. Red groggily got up and walked after Misty, the latter leading him outside.

"Let's take a walk around the city. It's really beautiful at this hour", Misty said. Red nodded and the two walked out of the garden and into the city. By now, the population had decreased, alot of people now inside but there were still more outside as well. Red and Misty walked down, admiring the sight.

"So, what's the Gym Leader here like? Can you give me some tips?" Red asked. Misty chuckled for some reason.

"Well, for starters she's a girl. She uses Water type Pokemon, so my best choice for you would be your Pikachu. She's really powerful and beautiful as well", Misty explained.

"Water type, huh? I'm so glad Pikachu finally listens to me now, otherwise I don't want to even imagine how the next Gym Battle would go!" Red exclaimed as he remembered his first battle in Pewter City Gym, where Pikachu wouldn't listen to him and he had to use Charmander most of the time.

"Your Pikachu wouldn't listen to you? Really?" Misty asked. Red sighed.

"It's a long story actually...", Red said as he explained how he and Pikachu never got along in the first place until Red saved Pikachu in Pewter Gym. Misty was shocked and impressed at the same time at Red's love for his Pokemon.

 _Incredible! I've never met anyone like him. He's really a good kid,_ Misty thought. Before she could say anything, she suddenly felt something rattling on her belt.

"Oh no-". A Net Ball suddenly shot out from Misty's belt and bounced on the ground. Red was startled by the action whereas Misty gasped and took a step back.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"GET BACK!" Misty shouted pulling Red with her. Red gave out a startled cry as he was pulled back a good distance before the Net Ball burst open and out came a ferocious Gyarados. Red recognized it as the one he helped Misty catch.

"WHAT TH-" Red shouted before Gyarados let out a massive roar that sent everybody into a panic. People ran everywhere, away from the terrifying Gyarados, who was now launching massive flames of energy. Red stared in shock while Misty immediatly knew what to do.

"Starmie, let's go!" Misty shouted releasing her main Pokemon. Starmie floated in front of her, looking at Gyarados. Red knew that Misty wouldn't win this fight and she needed help.

"Pika, help her out!" Red shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed popping out of his Poke Ball. He glared at the Gyarados wrecking the city, as it had been hours since the two had fought on Route 4. Gyarados glared at Pikachu, remembering the one who had bested him.

" _Gyara!_ " Gyarados shouted, releasing a Hydro Pump attack from earlier. Red knew what he had to do, and how it would be done.

"Pika, Quick Attack threw the Hydro Pump and let the Gyarados have it with Thunderbolt!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu sprinted towards the Hydro Pump and easily charged threw it, as it was nothing. Now suspended in air, Pikachu let out a blast of electricity that shocked Gyarados, doing serious damage.

"Gyara!" Gyarados reeled back in pain.

"Starmie, Swift!" Misty called out.

"Star!" Starmie exclaimed shooting out a bunch of yellow stars that struck Gyarados, damaging it even more. Red took out his Pokedex and aimed it at Gyarados.

"The Atrocious Pokemon. Moves are Hydro Pump, Flail, Bite, Aqua Tail and...Dragon Rage? What's that?" Red wondered putting his Pokedex away. Gyarados meanwhile had recovered from the assault and roared again.

"Starmie, Gyro Ball!" Misty called out. Starmie enveloped itself into a gray energy ball before rocketing towards Gyarados and striking it on the neck. Gyarados roared in anger and swatted Starmie away with Aqua Tails, then blasted it with a Hydro Pump to add insult.

"Pika, Thundershock!" Red called out. Pikachu shot out a weaker bolt of electricity, but it barely knicked Gyarados, as it had dodged it with Flail and struck Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted falling to the ground.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin, then Water Gum!" Misty called out. Spinning really fast, Starmie bashed into Gyarados, then blasted the large serpent with a Water Gun. Gyarados growled in pain, then swatted Starmie away with Aqua Tail again. Suddenly, Gyarados was blasted back by a large electric shock. Pikachu stood, glaring at him after releasing a Thunderbolt.

"Gyara!" Gyarados roared blasting a Hydro Pump at Pikachu. Pikachu leapt over it and on Red's command, used another Thunderbolt that knocked Gyarados back a bit more. Gyarados snarled and lunged at Pikachu faster than before and clamped its jaws on Pikachu, lifting him up and tossing him in the air.

"Pika!" Red shouted after witnessing Pikachu get assaulted by Gyarados' Bite. Pikachu looked down and saw he was headed straight for Gyarados' mouth, where the water monster was preparing another Hydro Pump. Thinking quickly, Pikachu fired a Thundershock straight into Gyarados' mouth, and landing safely on the ground, away from Gyarados.

Gyarados reeled back in pain as the electricity shocked him from inside his mouth. Misty was impressed by the sudden attack, but rediverted her focus back on her Gyarados who had recovered and was preparing a large blue flame in its mouth.

"Whoa, that doesn't look like a Hydro Pump", Red said.

"That's because it isn't Hydro Pump. It's using Dragon Rage!" Misty exclaimed in horror. Red's eyes widened.

"Dragon Rage?"

"RUN!" Red and Misty dashed away as Gyarados fired the large flame, striking the ground and creating a massive purple explosion. Pikachu and Starmie were blasted back and sent flying as Gyarados' rage had now increased.

"OH SHIT!" Red shouted as Gyarados slammed into a building with Aqua Tail, taking it down. People ran away from the horror for their lives and Red knew someone was going to die eventually if this went on. Luckily, Misty had an idea.

"We need to lure Gyarados away from the city. If we fight it here, people will die!" Misty exclaimed.

"I hear you, but how?"

"Leave it to me!" Misty exclaimed. She then said something to Starmie, but Red couldn't hear over the chaos. Starmie flew up towards Gyarados and smacked it with Gyro Ball. Gyarados angrily turned towards Starmie and tried to blast it with Hydro Pump, but Starmie dodged and flew towards Red and Misty.

"Let's run to the garden! We'll finish it there!" Misty instructed. Red didn't know what Misty was planning, but he decided to go with it anyway. He told Pikachu to follow him and they took off with an angry Gyarados following.

Once reaching their destination, Misty turned around glared at Gyarados. Starmie stopped in front of Misty as Red stood beside her. Gyarados glared at them before releasing a Hydro Pump at the spot.

"Water Gun!" Misty ordered.

"Pika, Thunderbolt then Quick Attack!"

Starmie shot out water to counter the Hydro Pump while Pikachu charged up electricity, then leaped into the air and fired it. Gyarados was electrocuted once again, and Pikachu took the opportunity to slam into Gyarados with Quick Attack. The Quick Attack didn't do much and Gyarados swatted Pikachu away with Aqua Tail and bashed Starmie away with Aqua Tail as well. Pikachu, angry at this, ran up to Gyarados and suddenly shocked it with a stronger Thunderbolt. Gyarados roared in pain and smacked Pikachu away with Flail, sending the mouse crashing into his trainer.

"Owww!" Red exclaimed as Pikachu had crashed into his gut, making him fall back. Misty grit her teeth as Gyarados crept closer, ready to kill. She knew there was no stopping the raging Pokemon. Gyarados prepared another Dragon Rage in his mouth, ready to end the battle. Red however had one more idea.

"Pika, Quick Attack Gyarados now!" Red exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Misty said as if he was crazy. Regardless, Pikachu obeyed his trainer and dashed up to Gyarados at amazing speed and leapt towards the massive Pokemon. Gyarados saw the attack easily and fired the Dragon Rage right in Pikachu's face, ending his opponent right there.

"Red, why'd you do that?!" Misty exclaimed as Pikachu fell down limp. Gyarados roared triumphantly as it stood over the one who had bested him before. Misty was shocked that Red did something stupid as that and now they didn't have an advantage over Gyarados.

Red however couldn't hide his smirk. "Good job Pika! Now, Thunderbolt!"

Misty stared in shock as the limp Pikachu dissipated, leaving Gyarados confused. Seconds later, Pikachu reappeared behind him and fired the massive Thunderbolt, electrocuting Gyarados at full power. Pikachu landed on the ground easily in front of Red as Gyarados fell down, unconscious. Misty couldn't get over what just happened.

"How in the...but I saw...", Misty said unable to say anything. Red smiled cheekily.

"I had Pika use Substitute just before he used Quick Attack into that Dragon Rage. You can guess what happened after that".

"So you mean...that was the fake Pikachu who was knocked out?" Misty asked.

"Yup! I had the real Pika Quick Attack so he could quickly run behind Gyarados, while the fake took the hit. And in that time, Pika was building up a massive amount of energy as well, so it took Gyarados down in that hit", Red explained.

Misty was impressed. She first thought Red had won the battle by luck and didn't use smart tactics, but now she saw him as a fully capable Pokemon Trainer who not only cared for his Pokemon, but also used his brain when in a battle.

"That was incredible", she commented. Red blushed and scratched his head. "It was nothing, really".

"No, that was amazing! You totally showed Gyarados! I am thoroughly impressed!" Misty exclaimed. Red laughed and looked at the unconscious Gyarados.

"Hey, what's with you and your Gyarados? It seems to hate you really bad!" Red asked. Misty frowned and looked down.

"It's my fault actually. You see, before I was a weak trainer. I wanted to be a Water type trainer, but my Pokemon were too weak! One day I battled a trainer and lost to his Rock and Fire type Pokemon. I traveled to Johto and went to the legendary Lake of Rage, where I met Gyarados. It was a tough battle, but an old friend of mine named Kurt gave me the Net Ball and I used it to capture Gyarados. Unfortunately, the Gyarados at the Lake of Rage are really powerful and hard to control and since then, this Gyarados has been so hard to control. But one day, I will finally earn Gyarados' trust and become stronger than ever!" Misty exclaimed.

"Wow. That explains alot", Red said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go back to my place. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ditto".

 _ **Vermillion City**_

By now, the rain had lessened alot and it was now a small pour. Leaf, just wanting to go back to her hotel room, decided to screw it and walked in the rain.

"Why is it still raining? I really hate this", Leaf sighed. Her blue tank top now had dark spots on them, as it was wet. Not even her white hat was spared. As if the day couldn't get worse, an announcement came on, making everybody listen to it.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. THE SS ANNE CRUISE WILL BE MOVED TO NEXT WEEK DUE TO EXTREME WEATHER CONDITIONS! I REPEAT, THE SS ANNE CRUISE WILL BE MOVED TO NEXT WEEK DUE TO EXTREME WEATHER CONDITIONS! THANK YOU".

Leaf couldn't believe it. As if the rain hadn't done enough, now the big cruise she was looking forward to was cancelled and moved towards next week.

"This is so unfair! Now I'll have to break the news to Red!" Leaf exclaimed pulling out her Pokegear. She dialed up Red's number and waited for him to pick up, only for the other end to go into voicemail.

"Great, and now he won't even pick up! I'll just tell him later!" Leaf exclaimed. She continued to walk down the road, grumbling about the situation. At least something good came out today.

Leaf took out Eevee's Poke Ball and looked into it. Her Pokemon was sleeping soundly, comfortable and safe from the troubles.

"At least your safe and sound. You didn't deserve to get hurt like that. I promise you and all my Pokemon to protect you will all my heart and never leave you", Leaf said. She put the ball away and continued to walk until a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me?" Leaf turned around to find a man a few years older than her standing before her. He had red hair that was spiked back and had a dark cape surrounding his body, making his clothes not visible.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your Pokemon. Is it true about what you said?" the man asked. Leaf didn't know who this guy was, but she decided not to be rude.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked. The man smiled.

"Glad to hear that. Humans are always hurting Pokemon for their selfish reasons and there is only a few of people like you around. Makes me happy to hear that at least some people care for the wellbeing of them".

"Oh, well thank you!" Leaf said.

"Forgive me for being rude. My name is Lance Blackthorn and I plan on making the lives of Pokemon better. You have earned my respect", the man said. He turned around.

"Well, I'm off. The Pokemon...are calling out to me. I shall return to them. The revelation of a new world is coming soon! Farewell, young traveler". Lance then walked off, leaving Leaf confused.

"The revelation of a new world? What the hell is he talking about? Oh well, glad to know he plans to make the lives of Pokemon better!" Leaf said. She then gasped as she heard a loud boom.

"No, it's going to rain again! I can't get wet, not like this!" Leaf exclaimed dashing off to the hotel.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: The revelation of a new world? What does that mean? You'll find out later on in the story as Lance will play an important role here! Those of you who have read the manga probably know what's going to happen, but that's not going to be so soon!**

 _ **Next time, Red squares off in a tough battle against the Cerulean City Gym Leader! The battle will definitly be a one to remember! And back in Pewter City, there is a...theft? Just what kind of trouble is brewing in Kanto? And what is the purpose? Keep reading to find out!**_

 **EPIC Out!**


	8. Cerulean Gym Showdown!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures**

 _ **VOLUME 1: KANTO**_

 _CHAPTER 8: CERULEAN GYM SHOWDOWN!_

* * *

 _ **Cerulean City, the next day**_

Red woke up early next morning to get a fresh start on today's agenda. He had planned to challenge the gym today and hopefully move on to Vermillion City where Leaf was waiting for him.

Getting dressed after a nice shower, Red grabbed his Poke Balls, shoes and hat before hurrying down the stairs. Misty was waiting for him, tapping her foot. She had her bathing suit on and her blue coat, which was strange to Red. He decided to ignore it however, and continue on with what they were doing.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, Red followed the excited Misty across the city. She seemed to be energetic and excited about Red's battle, heck, he was excited as well. Red looked around and saw the city was brimming with alot of people as usual, being it was the time for a rush hour like this.

"And there it is!" Misty proudly exclaimed pointing at the familiar brown roof building. Red felt some kind of confidence shining in his body.

 _Oh man, I'm already getting some nostalgia about Pewter!_ Red thought as he and Misty walked to the gym. It was right next to a lake, signifying the gym leader's use of Water types.

Walking into the gym, Red and Misty were greeted by a man just like in Pewter.

"Hey there Champ! Going to challenge the Gym Leader, I see?" the man said to Red.

"Yep! Got any Fresh Water on you?"

"Heh heh, sure do. Good luck!" the man said. As Red walked away, he failed to notice Misty and the man nod to each other.

The Gym was crowded just as the one in Pewter. Only difference was the fact that is was bright and was designed to consist of multiple swimming pools unlike the one in Pewter City where it was dark and rocky.

"Well, good luck! I'll be on the sidelines cheering you on!", Misty said.

"Thanks, Misty!"

Misty then walked away, leaving Red to wait in line just as before. While waiting, he took out the three Poke Balls that had his Pokemon in them.

"Alright guys, our second Gym Battle! Pikachu, please don't act like the jerk you were before", Red said. The electric mouse happily nodded.

"As for you Charmander, I will use you but not alot considering this Gym is your worst enemy", Red said. Charmander nodded and shuddered, thinking about all that water. Red then turned to Nidoran.

"And you. You're new to this, but don't worry. Just do as I say and everything will be fine. Besides, you'll enjoy it! Got it?" Red said. Nidoran eagerly nodded.

"ANNND ANOTHER HIT FROM KATO!" the announcer yelled. Red looked at the first ring and saw a boy wearing a green and white trainer outfit standing with his back to the ring. He had a Zigzagoon in front of him, who was now glaring at its opponent which appeared to be a Poliwhirl. Red smiled, suddenly thinking about Poli, his Poliwrath back at home.

 _Wonder how Mom and Poli have been doing. I'll have to call them later!_

"AND NEXT, GIVE IT UP FOR...RED KETCHUM!" the announcer called. Red straightened his hat and walked up the ring. His opponent was the Tube Boy with the Poliwhirl.

"Hey there. Ready?" the boy asked kindly.

"You bet!" Red replied excitedly. At least the people here were nicer than the other Gym.

"FIGHT!"

Red and the Tube Boy, whose name was Albert, threw their Poke Balls forward. Red brought out his Nidoran, deciding it would be a good idea to give Nidoran the easiest match since he was new to all of this. Albert brought out his Poliwhirl and the fight was on.

Nidoran and Polirwhirl dashed towards each other and began to strike each other. Poliwhirl punched Nidoran on the side, but the poison mouse retaliated by striking Poliewhirl back with his horn. Nidoran then headbutt Poliwhirl back a few feet and charged at him.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" Albert commanded.

"Nidoran, roll under it!"

Nidoran curled into a ball and rolled under a stream of water shot out by Poliwhirl.

"Now get back up and use Poison Sting!" Red ordered. Nidoran uncurled himself and shot a poison dart right in Poliwhirl's face.

"Pol!" Poliwhirl painfully cried out as he staggered back giving Nidoran time to scratch him.

"Horn Attack!" Nidoran struck Poliwhirl with his horn, doing more damage. Poliwhirl cried out in pain as he fell down on his back, letting Nidoran furiously scratch him in the face with Fury Swipes.

"Poliwhirl, grab him and use Water Gun!" Albert called out. Hearing his trainer's command, Poliwhirl reached over and snagged Nidoran by the horn.

"Nido?" Nidoran wondered, as he struggled to break free.

"Nidoran, get back!" Red called out, but it was no use. Nidoran struggled to break free, but couldn't and let Poliwhirl splash him with a stream of water on his face. Nidoran tumbled back in pain, giving the foe's Poliwhirl to run over and punch him and grab him, before tossing him to the side and spraying him with a Water Gun.

"Poliwhirl, Pound!"

"Nidoran, dodge it and use Fury Swipes!"

Pushing himself up, Nidoran growled and dodged the punch from Poliwhirl, dashing behind him and letting him have it with a bunch of rapid claw swipes.

"Poli! Poli!" Poliwhirl cried out trying to pry Nidoran off him.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting now!" Red called out. Thinking quick, Nidoran quickly spat out a few purple darts right at Poliwhirl. Due to how dangerously close the attack was, Poliwhirl was instantly knocked out.

"Yeah!" Red exclaimed, his Nidoran cheering beside him.

"Not so fast! I have one more Pokemon. Go, Finneon!" A black and blue fish appeared and flop onto the water in the middle of the ring.

"Hah, this will be easy! Nidoran, Poison Sting!" Red exclaimed. However, instead of Poison Sting, Nidoran spat out a thick purple blob that struck Finneon and did severe damage to it.

"Whoa what the heck was that?!" Red exclaimed. After flipping his Pokedex open, it turned around Nidoran had learned Sludge. It also appeared that Finneon was poisoned due to the sludge since it had a purple color on its body.

"Finneon, use Leer!" Albert called out. Leer didn't help at all as Red just commanded Nidoran to use Sludge again and it knocked out Finneon.

"AND THE WINNER IS RED!"

A series of cheers sounded throughout the crowd near ring Red was on, and he just scratched his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh, good job buddy", Red said, offering a kind and proud smile at Nidoran.

"Nido!" Nidoran exclaimed excitedly. He never felt so proud of himself. He had finally fought in a Gym Battle and made his trainer proud. Nidoran felt being with Red was even better than being in the wild.

"Let's move on to the next ring", Red said, returning Nidoran. Albert congratulated him as he walked across and stood in line for the next ring. The battle rings were also squares and circles, where the first gym only had squares. Not to mention the infinite amount of built-in pools in each one. There were also other pools to which people who were swimming for fun could go.

Red glanced around, looking for any sign of Misty.

 _I wonder where she is in that mess,_ Red thought.

"NEXT!" the announcer called and yet Red was up again. He walked into the ring, which was a circular shape unlike the one before and stood across a Tube Girl.

"Hi. I'm Lisa", the Tube Girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you", Red replied.

"FIGHT!"

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Show them what you can do, Goldeen!"

Pikachu and a red and white fish materialized from their respective Poke Balls and stood across each other, Goldeen in the pool.

"Goldeen, use Brine!"

"Pikachu, counter with Thundershock!"

Pikachu stood his ground and fired a bolt of electricity at the oncoming water, completly plowing through. Goldeen dived under and leapt in the air out of the water as Thundershock came crashing down on the pool.

"Use Brine again!" Lisa called out.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock again and then knock it down with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu shot another bolt of electricity at Goldeen, the fish narrowly avoiding it again. The electric mouse then shot forward at blinding speed and leapt towards Goldeen.

"Horn Attack!" Using its horn, Goldeen quickly stabbed Pikachu, knocking him into the water.

"Now, Whirlpool!" Lisa called out.

Goldeen began to swirl the water, sucking Pikachu in and making him fly around in the water.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Red exclaimed.

Upon hearing his trainer's voice, Pikachu unleashed a bigger bolt of electricity in the water, this time shocking Goldeen and leaving it with no place to run.

"Goldeen!" Lisa cried out as her Goldeen fell down, unconscious.

"Yeah! We win again!" Red exclaimed doing a victory pose.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Red walked down and waited in line for the next ring. He knew Charmander wouldn't really be a good choice today, so he would just have to rely on Pikachu and Nidoran. At least it was better in Pewter, where he only had one Pokemon.

The rest of Red's matches went the same. He destroyed most of the trainers in the gym just by using Pikachu. Nidoran also helped out, since Red felt it was necessary for him to gain experience. At some point, Red started using Charmander in battle as well and to his surprise, the starter Pokemon did better than expected. By the time they got to the last trainer, Charmander looked fully fresh.

"NEXT!" Red walked up the square ring and was greeted by a Sailor.

"Hey there. My name's Dylan. Let's have a good battle", the Sailor greeted, to which Red politely greeted back.

"FIGHT!"

Red sent out Pikachu against his opponent, who was a Buizel.

"Let's go, Buizel! Start off with Water Pulse!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Pikachu dodge it! Smack it down with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dodged the blue water orb, then rushed at Buizel with a white trail behind him.

"Buizel, you use Quick Attack too!"

Buizel let out a battle cry, then charged forward using the same move. The two met head on, and began to push each other with their strength. At first it looked like Buizel had the lead and was pushing Pikachu back, but Pikachu then remained strong and began holding his ground.

"Come on, Pika! You can do it!" Red called out. Pikachu was inspired by his trainer's words and used all of his strength to push Buizel back, sending the blue badger tumbling back.

"Thunderbolt!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu smirked and unleashed his most powerful move, shocking the living daylights out of Buizel. Despite the overwhelming damage he took, Buizel got up and glared at Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Dylan ordered.

Buizel rushed towards Pikachu, who was taking time to recharge, and hit him dead on with the Quick Attack.

"Pikachu, smack him away with your tail!" Red desperately called out. Dylan smirked. "Heh, bad idea. Iron Tail!"

Buizel grinned and slammed his tail on Pikachu. To Pikachu, it felt like getting hit by a train and he gave out a cry of pain.

"Oh shit, what is that? I gotta teach you that move!" Red exclaimed. "Use Thundershock to shake him off, then hit him with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu glared at the Buizel who had him pinned down and shocked him with a bolt of electricity, making Buizel let go of Pikachu. Pikachu got up and rammed into Buizel's gut with his Quick Attack and knocked him back. Buizel tumbled back hard and landed on his back, giving Red the time to strike.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted, electrocuting Buizel with a stronger bolt of electricity.

"BUIIIII!" Buizel shouted in pain, struggling to fight the pain. Pikachu stopped his attack and was shocked to see Buizel stand up. The weasel, however, looked battered and was ready to fall down any minute.

"Good job with the Endure. Now use Brine!" Dylan exclaimed. Gathering all of his strength, Buizel released his water type attack at Pikachu.

"Pika, let's try that move. Use Quick Attack to get to him and try Iron Tail!" Red exclaimed. Even though he didn't know the last order, Pikachu still decided to follow his trainer's orders and took off. Using Quick Attack's speed, Pikachu dodged Brine and sprinted over to Buizel faster than the eye could follow and leapt up, spinning in the air.

Time seemed to slow down as the crowd intently stared, wondering what was going to happen next. Dylan ordered Buizel to use Water Gun just as Pikachu was inches from his face. The water never came out as Pikachu slammed his tail on Buizel's face, knocking him out cold and falling down on his back. Pikachu landed on his feet and struck a victory pose as Buizel came crashing down unconscious.

"HOLY CRAP, YOU JUST LEARNED IRON TAIL ON YOUR FIRST TRY!" Red shouted, totally lost in his excitement. Pikachu shook his head frantically and tried to tell Red the truth, but Red was lost in his excitement and shouting. The electric mouse sighed and shook his head. Dylan chuckled.

"Hey Red! Your Pikachu didn't learn Iron Tail yet! It just got lucky and knocked Buizel out since Buizel was really weak from the Thunderbolt!" Dylan shouted. Red stopped and slowly sweatdropped.

"Oh-erm...sorry! I just thought..." Red said, embarassed of his behavior.

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu said, sadly. Dylan smiled.

"Hey don't look down. That was pretty good for the first time. Just train your Pikachu later and he'll eventually learn Iron Tail!"

"Thanks, Dylan!" Red said.

"No problem. Now, are we going to continue this battle or what?"

"You're on!"

The rest of the battle was pretty much in Red's favor the whole time. Dylan's last two Pokemon were a Finneon and Basculin, to which Pikachu easily defeated with Thunderbolt. Dylan congratulated Red and wished him luck as Red stepped out of the ring and started walking to the final ring, which was a ginormous circular swimming pool, with some normal ground.

"This is it. Time to see who this Gym Leader is!" Red exclaimed, confidently. He stood on one side of the arena, impatiently waiting for his opponent. Misty had given alot of tips and suggestions for this Gym Leader. It sounded like whoever it was, they were very powerful and not to be messed with.

"Finally!" Red exclaimed as a platform ascended from the ground below on the other side of the arena. He stared as the trainer emerged themselves and walked into the arena.

"Finally! I've heard alot about you, so let's see if you can-". Red's brash attitude was soon transformed into a shocked one. The trainer that stood on the other side of the arena was someone he never expected.

"Misty?!" Red exclaimed seeing his friend smirking. She had her white coat and bathing suit on and was wearing a victorious smirk on her face.

"Got you, didn't I? I told you the Gym Leader was going to be tough and it's none other than me!" Misty exclaimed. Red was still in too much of a shock.

"Bu...b-why?"

"Duh, because it was funny! Seeing how confident and nagging you were about facing the Gym Leader, I decided to have fun and play a little joke on you!" Misty explained.

"Wait, so does Leaf know about this and that's why she didn't tell me the name?" Red asked.

"Hmm? You mean that girl with the blue tank top and white hat? No! She doesn't even know about this. I decided to do this on my own!"

Red didn't know whether to feel angry or confused. He felt no reason to be angry, but confused was another thing.

"So why were you giving me all those tips if you were the gym leader the whole time?"

"It's because I wanted a serious challenge. After seeing what you're capable of on Mt. Moon, I wanted to fight you at your full potential!" Misty said. A feeling of excitement suddenly raced through Red's body. This was going to be an interesting battle.

A small smile crept on Red's face. "Alright, let's do this! Nidoran, go!"

"Nido!"

Nidoran hopped on the arena, eager for another battle. With spare Potions at his disposal, Red's Pokemon were fully healed this time. Misty smirked and threw her own Poke Ball.

"Staryu, let's rock this place!" The brown starfish Pokemon came out of its ball, spinning wildly.

"Nidoran, start off with Leer!" Red exclaimed.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

Staryu began to spin rapidly as Nidoran tried to look in its eye and suddenly with blinding speed, Nidoran was struck hard by the rapid spin and was sent tumbling back.

"Nidoran, get up and use Poison Sting!"

"Don't let it get back up! Use Water Pulse!"

With amazing speed, Staryu shot a blue orb at Nidoran, striking it and dealing serious damage to him. Red grew more anxious as Nidoran stood up, groggily. The mouse began tottering around and Red saw swirls in his eyes.

"Now that your Nidoran is Confused, finish this with Tackle!" Misty said. Nothing needed to be said as Staryu rammed into Nidoran, knocking him out immediatly.

"Really?" Red asked, pretty angry over the fact Misty had ordered Staryu to humiliate him like that. Misty just flashed a cute grin.

 _Damn, she really is good. Brock's a joke compared to her. Nidoran didn't even land one hit!_ "It's time to step things up. Charmander, go!"

Charmander hopped out of his Poke Ball and glared at Staryu, angered that his partner had fallen so badly.

"Heh, this should be quick. Staryu, knock that Charmander out with Water Pulse!", Misty exclaimed. Staryu shot a blue orb of water at Charmander, but the lizard agilely dodged it.

"Ember!" Red called out.

"Is he serious? A Fire type attack on a Water type?" Misty wondered out loud.

Nevertheless, Charmander spat out a tiny fireball to which Staryu took. Surprisingly, it did alot of damage and Staryu was sent flying back a little.

"Staryu? How did that hurt?!" Misty exclaimed, surprised. Red smirked.

"I bet you're shocked, huh? I've trained Charmander alot and he's my strongest Pokemon right now, so he could do alot more damage even if it doesn't seem like it!"

"URGHH! I won't lose to you! Staryu, get back up and use Rapid Spin!" Misty exclaimed.

Staryu got up and spun around, before shooting itself at Charmander. Charmander jumped over Staryu and turned around, firing another Ember that knocked Staryu down.

"Charmander, Scratch!" Red said. Charmander sprinted over to Staryu and slashed the starfish fatally. Staryu dodged another Scratch and rammed Charmander back a little.

"Water Gun!"

"Star!" Staryu exclaimed spraying Charmander with a stream of water. Charmander recoiled back in pain, being weak against the super effective attack.

"Charmander, hang in there buddy!" Red exclaimed.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Misty called out. Staryu began spinning around and launched itself at Charmander.

"Scratch!" Red exclaimed. Charmander got ready to swiped his claw at the incoming Staryu. But Staryu flew over Charmander at the last second, evading the Scratch attack and turning around before barreling straight into Charmander's back.

"Char!"

Charmander fell forward, badly hurt from the strong attack. The Water Gun had weakened him severely and he was on the brink of fainting. Red knew Charmander wouldn't be able to last long.

"Charmander get out of there!" Red desperatly called out. Charmander heard Red's command and got up to his feet, starting to dash away from Staryu.

"Water Gun!" Misty said. Quick as lightning, Staryu nailed Charmander in the back point blank and Charmander gave out a final cry before collapsing on the ground.

"Charmander!" Red exclaimed in horror. Charmander wasn't down yet, and he was struggling to get up on his feet. Misty saw this and decided to take the opportunity.

"Finish him with Rapid Spin!" Staryu spun again and breezed towards Charmander, ready to take him out. Red desperately called out for Charmander to move, but the lizard's legs weren't kicking in. Charmander waited for the final blow, but suddenly felt something inside his gut. The feeling grew from a small, tingly to a powerful aura inside and soon Charmander felt immense strength kick in.

"Chaaarrrrrr!" Charmander shouted as his body was suddenly engulfed in white light, Staryu still coming at him. Red watched with awe as Charmander's shape changed into a more fearsome, taller individual. The white light dissipated and the newly evolved Pokemon gave out a powerful battle cry as he thrust his hands forward, catching Staryu in his grip.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed, baffled by the situation. Red was amazed.

"Chaaarrr!" the new Pokemon roared before heaving Staryu to the other side of the battlefield. It was then Red noticed Charmander's new appearance. He was now taller, with a pointed horn on the back of his head, his color was now deep red, his claws were sharper and his tail was a little bigger, with the flame even bigger.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon", Red said, reading the Pokedex. "Wow, Charman-I mean Charmeleon, you evolved!"

Charmeleon let out a triumphant roar in response. Red smirked. "Well, let's see what you could do".

Misty didn't like the look on Red's face at all. She wanted to wipe out that smirk on his face and she was going to do just that.

"Staryu, get back up and use Water Pulse!" Misty ordered. Staryu got up and fired the blue orb at Charmeleon, who stood there smirking.

"Dodge-". Red didn't have to continue as Charmeleon swiftly stepped aside and was already sprinting at Staryu, faster than before. Red knew what Charmeleon so badly wanted to do and he was going to give that to him.

"Alright then. Charmeleon, use Ember!" Red exclaimed, eager to see how powerful the move would be.

Charmeleon reared his head back, flames in his mouth and thrust forward. However, instead of a normal fireball shooting out, Charmeleon used the flames to spin vertically in a circle and surround himself with flames. Soon, he was a living fireball hurling towards Staryu at blinding speed.

"Staryu, get out th-", Misty was cut off by Charmeleon swiftly slamming into Staryu, creating an explosion that made the crowd go wild. Red gaped with his mouth open as Charmeleon leapt back from the smoke and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Char!" he barked. Once the smoke cleared, Staryu was seen lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Staryu? What the hell?!" Misty exclaimed.

"What the hell was that?!" Red exclaimed looking at his Pokedex. Charmeleon had apparently learned Flame Wheel, a new move that was more devastating than Ember.

"Nice! Now we can win this fight!" Red exclaimed.

"Don't forget about my other Pokemon! Krabby, let's go!" Misty exclaimed releasing her crab Pokemon. Charmeleon snickered at his small, weak opponent. This would be quick.

"Krabby, Water Sport!" Misty exclaimed. Krabby let large rain drops spew in the air with his claws and came out, strengthning Water type moves and weakening Fire type.

"Aw man!" Red exclaimed. He then noticed Charmeleon was beckoning for him. "Huh? You say you got this? Well ok, then use Smokescreen!"

Charmeleon grinned and spewed out a large, thick smoke that was bigger than Charmander's. Red slackjawed as the smoke nearly covered the entire gym. Misty on the other hand couldn't see anything.

"Charmeleon, use Flame Wheel!" Red exclaimed. Charmeleon grinned and spun into a fiery ball before rocketing off in the smoke. A second later, a loud cry of pain was heard. Red let out a breath of relief as Charmeleon emerged from the smoke, looking fine as ever. Krabby however, wasn't good.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Misty gawked as she saw Krabby lying on the ground, motionless.

"Krabby!" Misty exclaimed, as Red and Charmeleon let out victorious cheers. She returned her Pokemon and glared at Red.

"It's time for my trump card! Starmie, take this Charmeleon out of the fight!" Misty exclaimed releasing her purple starfish Pokemon.

"Starrrr!" Starmie exclaimed. Charmeleon got ready. He could sense Starmie was a strong foe and that he had to take this seriously.

"Go, Ember!" Red exclaimed. Charmeleon spewed out a big fireball that struck Starmie dead on. However, it only did a few damage, leaving Red and Charmeleon in a state of worry. Misty smirked, seeing as Red had no way out of this one.

"Water Pulse!"

Starmie launched a large blue orb, to which Charmeleon could not dodge.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon cried out as he was struck by the force of the attack. Luckily, since Charmeleon had evolved, he hadn't been knocked out. But Water Pulse did leave him Confused after that.

"Charmeleon, return", Red said, seeing as there was no way Charmeleon could continue in his Confused state. He then brought out Pikachu and gave a determined look. "You've got this, buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. He turned around and glared at Starmie. Misty smirked.

"Starmie, let's finish this with Pyschic!" Starmie's core glowed pink before Pikachu was surrouned in pink light.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked surprise. Suddenly, he was lifted up and slammed to the ground.

"Shit! Pika, break out of that Psychic!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu tried to do what Red said, but no avail.

"Starmie, now!" Misty exclaimed. Starmie slammed Pikachu to the ground again and levitated the mouse in the air. Pikachu didn't know what it was at first, but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his body.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried out in pain. Red gasped. Misty was going to win by such a cheap shot and he couldn't do anything about it. What's worse was when he saw Pikachu's health bar drop down to dangerously low on the Pokedex. If Pikachu went down, it was all over.

"Starmie, keep pushing and finish it with full Psychic Power!" Misty exclaimed. Starmie increased its power and Pikachu was just about to pass out when he heard Red's words.

" _You can do it! I can believe in you, buddy!_!" Red shouted as loud as he could. Pikachu was touched. Did Red really believe in him that much? If that was the case, he couldn't fail him right now.

Gathering all of his strength, Pikachu freed himself from the Psychic hold with a mighty cry and remained airborne. Misty gasped, shocked at how easily Pikachu was able to break out. Red knew what to do next.

"Thunderbolt!"

Words didn't need to be said as Pikachu released the most powerful Thunderbolt he had used, completly shocking and obliterating Starmie. A massive explosion shook the stadium and soon, Misty saw her Starmie lying on the ground, motionless.

"STARMIE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS...RED KETCHUM!" the announcer shouted as the crowd erupted into wild cheers. Misty was shocked beyond the lines at what just occured. Pikachu had just knocked out her most powerful Pokemon in one hit! It amazed her to see what Red was capable of.

As for the Pallet Town trainer, he was currently jumping in joy and hugging Pikachu. Speaking of which, Pikachu had used all of his strength in that last attack. He collapsed into Red's arms, but not before giving him a bright smile. Misty smiled at the two.

 _Seeing how he bonds with his Pokemon, he truly is worthy of this badge!_ Misty thought. She walked over to Red and smiled at him.

"That was a good battle. I'm so happy to have fought you Red", Misty said. Red smiled.

"Thank you", he said shaking her hand. Misty then took out a shiny blue badge.

"For defeating me, you get to have the Cascade Badge, as proof of beating me", Misty said handing Red the badge that looked like a raindrop. Red smiled and put the badge in his trainer case.

"Where are you off to now?" Misty asked.

"Vermilion City. I have to see my best friend Leaf there and we're going on the S.S Anne Cruise!" Red exclaimed. Misty gave a strange look.

"The S.S Anne Cruise? Didn't you hear that it's postponed until next week?"

"Really?" Red asked. He didn't know about that. Looks like he would have to talk to Leaf later.

"Well, I won't stop you on your journey. Wish you luck and you better win the Pokemon League!" Misty exclaimed.

"Okay. Bye Misty and thanks for everything!" Red said. Misty laughed.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, we have each other's numbers, so you better call me sometime!"

"Sure will. Bye!" Red exclaimed. Misty waved back as Red turned around and began to head for the exit, the crowd cheering him on.

 _He's so kind. Arceus, why aren't there more people like him?_ Misty thought.

* * *

 _ **Pewter Museum of Science**_

It was quite crowded today when Brock walked through the doors of his beloved museum. The Pewter Museum of Science was founded long back when Brock's father Flint was the Gym Leader and now with age, Flint had given Brock the responsibility. And he was damn responsible.

"Good evening, Junichi!" Brock exclaimed to one of the scientists. Junichi turned around.

"Brock! Good evening to you too! What brings you here?"

"Why? Can't I see my own museum?" Brock joked.

"Haha! Most certainly you can!" Junichi exclaimed.

"No but seriously, I want to see that new fossil you guys have recently discovered. What was it called, the amber?" Brock asked.

"Ah! You mean the Old Amber! Well, it's doing splendid! Come with me!" Junichi exclaimed leading Brock to the fossil room.

There were many fossils on display in the room, all being ancient Pokemon at one point. Brock and Junichi passed through the isle of glass cases and reached a certain one in the far left corner. There, lying in the glass case was not a fossil, but an stone that was amber colored. On the paper, it read "Old Amber".

"Heh, still fresh as ever. Did you find out what kind of Pokemon was this?" Brock asked. Junichi smirked.

"You're going to like this! The Old Amber was once a Pokemon known as Aerodactyl. It used it's sharp jaws to catch prey and fight enemies. We even have a picture of it!" Junichi exclaimed leading Brock to a computer where another scientist was working.

"Kilo, how's the analysis?" Junichi asked the scientist.

"Pretty good so far. I've discovered more move Aerodactyl was able to use and learned more about it's abilities and whatnot".

"Well, let's hear them", Brock said crossing his arms. Kilo pointed to the picture of a large winged pterodactyl that had a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. It's tail had a sharp point to it.

"See those jaws? That's what Aerodactyl used to capture prey and fight its enemies. It also used its sharp tail for the same purpose. Due to its appearance, we have called Aerodactyl the Fossil Pokemon, since it is one of the most ancient and by far the oldest Pokemon to date. We've determined its abilities were Pressure, which is unusual, and Rock Head. It's type is Rock and Flying, but some of its powers also make it a semi Dragon type".

Brock was amazed to say the least by the explanation Kilo had given him. It sounded like Aerodactyl were powerful Pokemon, and if they could bring it back to life, Pewter Gym would be a much tougher gym. Junichi beamed at the work he and his partner had presented to Brock.

"What do you think? Is it good?"

"Junichi, it's amazing! We must bring this Pokemon to life and I need to have one!" Brock exclaimed.

"Right on it, sir!" Junichi exclaimed hurrying to a machine. Brock sighed. The process of bringing a Pokemon back to life wasn't long due to the new technology the Unova Region had invented, but a feeling of hype was inside of Brock as he was eager to see Aerodactyl in person.

"Now if we place the Old Amber here-" Junichi started but was cut off by an explosion from outside in the Main Hall. Brock and the two scientists rushed to the main hall and were shocked to see a few men in black uniforms attacking the place with their Pokemon. What really intrigued Brock was the red "R" on their uniforms.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you attacking the museum?!" Brock exclaimed. One of the men turned around and saw him. He gasped and quickly ordered his Koffing to use Poison Gas. Koffing flew up and let out a toxic cloud that dangerously floated towards Brock. Junichi and Kilo cowered in fear while Brock grabbed a couple of Poke Balls and released his Pokemon.

"Geo!" Six Geodude emerged from their Poke Balls and formed a tight circle around Brock by clasping each other's hands together.

"Geodude Squad! Front and center! Skull Bash!" Brock shouted. The Geodude began to rotate in a circle, spinning their way above Brock's body and launched them selves at all the Koffing in the room, knocking them out in one blow. A couple of Zubat that tried to intervene were brought down as well.

"Go Machop!" the grunts shouted releasing a dozen Machop to counter the Geodude. Brock smirked. "Not happening! Geodude, Magnitude!"

The six Geodude stopped spinning, and with their hands clasped together, slammed on the ground creating a large shockwave that sent the Machop flying back into their trainers.

Brock was about to continue his assault until part of the roof gave away to an explosion that rocked the ground. Brock looked up upon hearing laughter and saw three figures descend from the ceiling, all landing in a fashionable style. One was a woman with long maroon hair, the other was a guy with blue short hair and the last was a short, skinny Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people under within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Brock was astounded that the Meowth just talked, but shook his head to clear it. He glared at the three people in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm Jessie!"

"And I'm James!" the guy exclaimed.

"Th' names Meowth and we're here for a rare fossil of a powerful Pokemon fo' our boss!"

Brock knew they were talking about Aerodactyl, but he also knew giving these fools something so powerful was a bad idea. "Well, you're never going to get it on my watch! Let's go Geodude!" The Six Geoduded whirred up to Brock and glared at their opponents. Jessie and James laughed.

"Oh, so you're challenging us to a Pokemon Battle? How ironic!" James chuckled.

"We'll make quick work of this! Ekans, go!" Jessie exclaimed releasing a purple snake.

"You too, Koffing!" James exclaimed releasing his smog Pokemon. Brock smirked. This would be easy.

"Geodude, Rock Throw on Koffing and knock him out with Strength! Then use Magnitude to get rid of that Ekans!" The Geodude all homed in on Koffing and gathered a large rock before chucking it at Koffing and striking it.

"Koffing, get back up and use Poison Gas!" James exclaimed but the Geodude knocked it out with Strength before anything could be done. James was furious while Jessie was not impressed.

"Hmph, you lost to a brat like that! I won't go down that easily!"

"Hey!" James angrily exclaimed, but Jessie ignored him.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"Now!" Brock shouted. The Geodude released their Magnitude, knocking Ekans out in one hit. Meowth doubled over in laughter while James smirked at the shocked Jessie.

"Who lost to the brat now, hmm?" James sneered, as Jessie's eye twitched. SLAP! In a flash, Jessie had given a mighty slap to James, making him cry out in pain.

"Quit babbling and help me out with your other Pokemon!" Jessie exclaimed. Brock could have sworn he saw tears come out of James' eyes, but the man regained his composure and smirked.

"You won't win this time! Carnivine, let's go!"

"You too, Wobuffet!"

James released a plant like Pokemon while Jessie released an odd Pokemon with no eyes. It was like an insult to Brock.

"Pfft! You think these Pokemon will beat me? You're wrong!" Brock exclaimed.

"We'll see about that! Attack!" Jessie exclaimed. But instead of attacking, Wobuffet instead lunged at Jessie, much to her bewilderment and wrapped its arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Woba!" Wobuffet exclaimed. Jessie was thrashing to free herself while James and Meowth were busy laughing their heads off.

"Get off me, you buffoon! Hey, don't just stand there-do something!" Jessie angrily exclaimed.

"What is this? Is this a joke?" Brock asked.

"You think we're fooling around? I'll show you! Carnivine, Bite!" James ordered. Carnivine opened its mouth wide open and prepared to lunge at the Geodude, but instead turned around and clamped itself on James, his head in Carnivine's mouth.

"Gaaah! Get off me you oaf! This is no time for fooling around!" James exclaimed waving his arms wildly.

"You see? This is why we should have asked for the boss' Pokemon!" Jessie angrily exclaimed.

"What is dis? I thought you guys had dis in da bag!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Wobbuffet. Off. Now!" Jessie ordered. Wobbuffet immediatly let go of Jessie and Carnivine did the same when James gave it the order.

"Now let's do this! Wobbuffet, use-" Jessie exclaimed before Wobbuffet wrapped his arms around her again.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet happily exclaimed. Jessie grit her teeth, her eye dangerously twitching.

"James, you handle this!" she ordered.

"Right on it! Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" James ordered. This time, Carnivine listened to its trainer and fired several seeds as lightning fast pace, striking all the Geodude at once.

"Geodude Squad, fall back at once!" Brock ordered. He returned the many Geodude and glared at the now laughing James and Meowth. Even Jessie was grinning, even though Wobbuffet still had her in his grip.

"You see? WE are no joke! Now hand over the rare fossil at once!" James ordered.

"Yeah, or face da consequences!" Meowth added showing off his claws. Brock snorted.

"You think I'll be intimidated by the likes of you? Do you know who I am? I am Brock, Gym Leader of Pewter City!" Brock shouted, clearly agitated. Jessie, James and Meowth all cringed at Brock's tone. The man was serious.

"Let me show you why you shouldn't underestimate us Gym Leaders! Come out, my most powerful Geodude!" Brock exclaimed tossing a Poke Ball out.

"A Geodude? Hah! This will be quick!" James exclaimed.

"Dat fossil is as good as ours!" Meowth added, licking his lips.

"Just don't screw this up", Jessie said.

"We won't lose to a petty Geodude! Carnivine, prepare to Bullet Seed it!" James exclaimed.

What they did not expect was a gruff looking Graveler to emerge from the Poke Ball. The Rocket Trio immediatly gawked when they saw the meaty Graveler casting them a stone cold glare.

"W-what is a G-Graveler doing here? I thought you had a Geodude!" James exclaimed.

" _Had_ a Geodude. I evolved it into a tough Graveler, who is also gonna pound you unconscious!"

James knew the situation didn't look good, yet he decided to fight anyway. "Team Rocket will never give up! Carnivine, Bullet Seed the Graveler!"

"I have a bad feeling about this", Jessie groaned.

Carnivine spat out rapid Bullet Seeds at Graveler, but to the trio's surprise, the seeds bounced right off Graveler as if they had no effect.

"Thanks to your Sturdy ability, Graveler's defense is highly raised. Now what do you guys plan?" Brock mocked. Jessie and James sweatdropped, not knowing what to do now.

"Hah! We, the Rocket Trio, w-will never s-surrender to a Gym L-leader!" James exclaimed striking a nervous pose. Brock shrugged.

"Your loss. Rock Blast!" Graveler let out a roar, making the Rocket Trio jump in fright. James screamed as Graveler shot multiple rocks at Carnivine at lightning speed, not tiring out at all. Carnivine was immediatly knocked out by the sheer power of the rocks and James was left with no Pokemon to fight with.

"Gah! Jessie, I-I failed!" James exclaimed.

"What did I tell you?! Now the boss will have our heads!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Meowth! It ain't over yet! Fury Swipes!" Meowth lunged at Graveler, but was immediatly knocked back.

"Finish this with Slam!" Brock ordered. Graveler shot towards the three, roaring madly.

"Oh no...", Jessie whispered before Graveler slammed into the ground, creating a large quake that sent the three flying out of the hole with their respective Pokemon.

"Team Rocket is blasting off agaaainnnnnn!" the trio shouted as they flew into the sky. Brock sighed and surveyed the damage. Thankfully, the museum wasn't damaged alot, but it still needed to be patched up.

"They almost stole the Aerodactyl fossil. That was a close one", Brock said.

"Grav", Graveler agreed. Even though they were a complete joke, Brock couldn't help but worry about Team Rocket. Who were they and what was their motive? Brock knew they would be back for the Old Amber, so he had to keep it somewhere safe. And by somewhere safe, he had to give it to someone.

"I can't give it to another Gym Leader, that's too obvious. I should give it to a respnsible trainer. Let's see...", Brock said thinking of all the trainers who beat him.

"The kid with the Squirtle? Nah, he's too brash! The girl with the white hat? Nah, she's too soft! Let's see, how about that kid who beat me with his Pikachu?" Brock thought. Yes, he was perfect. Brock knew Red was the best choice, since he had seen the boy's bond with his Pokemon and what kind of strategy he used.

"I have his number, so I'll just give him a call!" Brock said. He knew Red was travelling currently, so he would have to find the next city Red was going to and mail it to the Poke Mart over there. Just as he was about to do that, Junichi came running over.

"Brock! Brock! The fossils...they're gone!" Brock couldn't believe what he heard.

"What?!"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **And the three best characters of Pokemon finally make their debut! I never get tired of Jessie, James and Meowth's banter, it's the funniest thing in the anime. And sorry for being out so long. As I've stated in my Sonic story, I had a lack of motivation lately and I alternate between stories. This story isn't done, so don't worry! And Charmander finally evolves!**

 **Next time, rivals meet again! Red and Blue have a heated battle as the tension between them heats up. And we finally get to see what Yellow has been doing in Viridian City!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	9. Rivalry!

**Pokemon Ultimate Adventures**

 _CHAPTER 9: RIVALRY!_

 _ **Somewhere...**_

The room was awefully dark. There wasn't much to it except the cold, hard, white tiled floor and a large desk that had a man seated behind it. Behind the man was a large computer that showed the current status of the Kanto Region. The man himself sat in a chair looking at the computer and studying it. On his lap appeared to be a Persian, who was purring softly as he stroked it.

However, the most striking feature about him was the fact that he was shrouded in darkness, his identity completly invisible. The only thing that shined in the thin light in the room was the red "R" on his chest.

"Report", he simply said. Behind him, the Rocket Trio Jessie, James and Meowth flinched. How was it that they're boss had such good hearing. The door hadn't made a single noise and their feet were also silent on the floor.

Jessie, James and Meowth shuddered and nodded at each other of who would deliver the news. They knew he would not be happy and none of them wanted to face his wrath.

"Are you going to stop quarreling or get straight to the point?" the man asked darkly, making the three jump. It was then Jessie decided it would be best if she told the news.

"W-well, it's quite a mix", she said with a shaky voice. Even though his face was covered in darkness, Jessie knew he was not surprised.

"Elaborate".

"You see, we succeeded in stealing the fossils from the museum, but as for the powerful P-pokemon...", Jessie stammered. She could have sworn the man let out a low growl.

"I see. So you idiots cannot even handle the simplest of tasks, isn't it?"

"N-no, sir! It wasn't like that at all!" James suddenly blurted. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth as Jessie and Meowth ushered for him to shut up.

"Oh, is that so?" the man said, spinning his chair around so he could face them. His face was still cloaked in the darkness and his Persian was hissing at the three.

"Care to give a reason as to why I shouldn't punish you three?" Jessie cringed when she heard that. Even though they had never been punished, she knew how their boss' punishments were. Proton and Master K of course had just recently faced some.

"We would've gotten the Pokemon if it wasn't for the Gym Leader who showed up!" Jessie exclaimed. She clamped her own hand over her mouth, realizing the tone she had used.

"I see...", the man said. Jessie, James and Meowth waited for their punishment, but they were surprised when the man turned around and spoke.

"I'll let you three go for now. The Gym Leaders are a big obstacle in our way, who have been stopping our plans for months now. Since you three are not used to such...nuisances, I have given you three a new task".

James didn't know whether to cry out in joy or to be even more scared. Jessie felt the same way. Their boss rarely forgave his subordinates or anyone who failed to complete a mission. It had to be luck that they were getting off like this.

"And what is this task, sir?" Jessie asked. The three trembled when they heard a low, menacing laugh respond.

"It seems we have a new problem at hand", the man spoke in a deep voice. "A boy named Red Ketchum. Here is how he looks like".

A picture of Red flashed on the screen of the computer. The picture had Red smiling at his Pikachu as they walked out of Cerulean City.

"One of our spies had taken this pic. Find him and deal with him".

"Yes sir!" the trio exclaimed before the man gave them the signal to leave. As the three scampered out the door, the man spun around and faced thecomputer again, glaring at the young boy's image.

"So you're the one causing all this trouble. How convenient, you look just like _him_ ", the man said, never taking his eyes off Red. He stroked Persian again, earning another purr from the cat.

 _When I find you, I'll make sure you will meet with the same fate as he did, Red._

 _ **Route 5**_

"COME ON!"

Charmeleon sighed at the sight of Red. The boy had been trying to make Pikachu learn to use Iron Tail for over an hour now and no luck. Pikachu was tired as well, having to smash his tail into the same tree trunk. Nidoran stood beside Charmeleon, and sweatdropped at the sight.

"Why is it so hard for you to learn a move? Argh! I really want you to learn Iron Tail!" Red exclaimed.

"Pikaaa?" Pikachu asked. The poor mouse was sweating and had cuts all over him.

"Why? Because Iron Tail looked so powerful, that's why!"

"Char!" Charmeleon exclaimed, trying to tell his trainer to give Pikachu a rest.

"Charmeleon, what are you saying? You saw how Pika nearly got knocked out by that Buizel! If he learns Iron Tail, he'll be really powerful!" Red exclaimed. He understood his Pokemon by the situation they were in and the gestures they were making.

Charmeleon sighed. It seemed like Pikachu was going to have a tough day. Nidoran also sighed. They hated seeing their friend suffer like this. What confused Charmeleon the most was the fact that why Red was pushing Pikachu to learn a simple move so much. Didn't he know he could just find and use a TM on Pikachu?

"One more time, Pika! Strike that tree again!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu wearily looked at his trainer. His tail was also kind of swollen from hitting the tree for the past hour.

"Chuuu...!"

"Pika, get up and do as I said!"

"Pikaa...". Pikachu reluctantly got up and stood on his legs, building up momentum. He then lunged at the tree and spun in a circle, with his tail facing out so it would strike the tree. However, Pikachu merely bounced right off the tree trunk and landed on the ground, much to his dismay. His tail was even more sore now. Unfortunatly, Red wouldn't have any of it. He kept telling Pikachu to get up and do his task, but the mouse had it by now.

"Char! Char!" Charmeleon exclaimed, trying to show Red Pikachu's state.

"Charmeleon, you stay put. Pika needs to learn this fast!"

"Nido!"

"Not you too...". Red sighed, knowing there wasn't any way his other Pokemon would back down. "Sorry guys", Red said taking out two Poke Balls. Charmeleon and Nidoran gasped in surprise before they were sucked in. Red put the balls away in his bag, which was lying down on the ground. Pikachu wearily looked up at his trainer.

He had never seen Red behave this way. Was something bothering him? It sure looked like it.

"One more time", Red said. Pikachu groaned and shook his head.

"Pika!"

"Chuuu...", Pikachu growled, threatening his trainer by flashing his red cheeks with electricity. Red stepped back, startled at this action. Pikachu sighed, not wanting to go back to how things were before when he and Red never got along.

"Come on man! Why don't you listen?!" Red exclaimed stomping his foot.

"Heh. Still not able to tame your own Pokemon, huh?" Red and Pikachu froze. They knew that voice very well. Pikachu looked up and he sworn he could have seen rage build up in his trainer's eyes.

"Blue", Red spat bitterly as he turned around. Sure enough, his old friend, now rival, was standing before him. Blue wore his cocky smirk with his hands in the pockets of his purple pants. His black collared shirt looked fine and rich as ever.

"Sup, Red", Blue said. Pikachu swore he heard some venom in those words. What was it with these two? Were they in some kind of fight? Red glared at Blue, his fists quenched and shaking. Blue smirked at the sight of his friend. The two continued to stare at each other until one of them broke the silence.

"So I've heard you have two badges now?"

"Yeah I do. Got a problem?" Red asked. Pikachu now knew something was up. The way said those words looked like he really wanted to shoot Blue with a gun.

"Oh, I've got no problem. I just came here to say that if you plan on taking on the next gym in Vermilion, don't bother. The Gym Leader there is so strong, that in fact even I lost".

"Just because you lost, how does that mean I'll lose?!" Red asked, feeling his anger boil.

"Because it's obvious I'm the better trainer. You on the other hand, aren't even fit to be a trainer". Red shook with every inch at Blue's words.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you better than me?!" Blue snorted at that respnse, as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm not saying I'm a god, but I can tell you that my skills are much better than yours. You've won your gym battles by what, luck? Your Pikachu beat Brock's Onix just because you made it listen to you. If you hadn't, you'd still be in Pewter training to fight against Brock! And judging by what I heard on the Battle Report, you beat Misty by using Pikachu again and barely escaping the Psychic attack. Face it Red. I'm a better Pokemon trainer than you are!" Blue exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not some sorry jerk who only knows how to brag!"

"At least I can get my Pokemon to listen to me!"

"Why you-shut up!" Red exclaimed. By now, Red really wanted to run over and sock his rival in the face. Pikachu backed up. He felt really uncomfortable about this situation. This was probably why Red seemed so troubled and intent on making him learn Iron Tail.

"What are you doing now, trying to get your Pokemon to hit a tree?" Blue said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Why do YOU care?" Red exclaimed.

"Because you need to practice more. Just by making your Pokemon do work for five minutes and expect results, you're wasting your time!"

"Shut up! You're not needed here!" Red shouted.

"See? This is why I'm the better one here", Blue said smirking. Red's eyes narrowed down to meet Blue's.

"You want to see who really is the better one?" Blue raised a brow at this. "You challenging me to a battle?"

"You're damn right I am! Let's see if you really are what you say!" Red exclaimed reaching for a Poke Ball.

"Fine. Just don't go whining about when I kick your ass", Blue sneered. He then looked at Pikachu and noticed the cuts and the Pokemon's condition.

"But first, I say you heal your Pikachu there. It doesn't look in good shape, especially after what you made it do", Blue said tossing Red a Hyper Potion, to which he caught startled. Blue noticed Red's expression and smirked.

"What? I want a clean fight, so that way it's crystal clear as to who's better". Red growled and sprayed Pikachu with the medicine, healing him immediatly. Pikachu felt a wave of refresh wash over him and he got in a battle stance with a determined cry.

"Not yet, Pika. I'm saving you for last", Red said surprising the yellow mouse. This was unexpected. Blue had a confused expression as well, but he chose to get over it.

"He thinks your weak. That's why I'm saving you for last", Red told his Pokemon. Pikachu wanted to argue, but nodded. He understood Red right now.

"Yo! We gonna fight or what?!" Blue said. "I gotta get a move on!"

"Yeah we're going to fight. Nidoran, let's do this!" Red exclaimed.

"Nido!" Nidoran shouted as he emerged from the Poke Ball. He noticed Blue and gave him a cold glare. Even though he didn't know Blue, Nidoran had heard the entire conversation from his Poke Ball. And he didn't like how Red had been insulted by this joker. Blue felt amused, seeing how Red's Nidoran seemed angry.

"Heh, this will be quick. Go, Spearow!" Blue exclaimed tossing a Poke Ball forward. A small brown bird emerged and glared at Nidoran.

"Rowww", Spearow said never taking his gaze off his opponent.

"This will be a best out of three fight. First one to knock out the other's two Pokemon wins", Blue said.

"Fine by me", Red replied. He was looking forward to kick Blue's butt. He and his Pokemon had worked hard and were pretty capable of fighting especially after the encounters with Team Rocket.

"Your move", Blue said. He smirked. "You'll need it".

Choosing to ignore Blue's wisecrack, Red pointed at Spearow. "Quick Attack!" Nidoran shouted a battle cry and sprinted towards Spearow at amazing speed that could rival a Lucario.

Blue's smirk didn't waver and he gave a simple order. "Spearow, dodge with Agility!" Quick as lightning, Spearow easily shuffled aside from Nidoran, evading the mouse's attack with ease. Red was surprised to see such a reflex from the bird, but he concentrated on the battle.

"Poison Sting!" Nidoran fired several poison darts at Spearow, but the bird easily avoided them again with Agility. It seemed like Blue was mocking Red by not even giving his Pokemon the order to attack Nidoran. Well, he would regret that choice.

"Club it with Fury Swipes!" Red called out. Upon hearing the order, Nidoran quickly sprinted over to Spearow and leapt at the bird with his claws outstretched.

"Now, Wing Attack!" Blue called out. With speed Red had never seen before, Spearow moved up and brought his wing down hard on Nidoran, cancelling out the other's attack and bringing him to the ground.

"Nidoran!" Red alarmingly exclaimed.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu shouted for his friend. Nidoran got up and roared, saying it had a long way to go. Spearow smirked at his opponent.

"Spearow, it him with Peck!"

"Counter with Scratch, then follow it up with Fury Swipes!"

Spearow swooped at Nidoran and atempted to stab the mouse with his beak, but Nidoran hastily slashed the bird away and lunged at him with his claws outstretched.

"Dodge and use Sand Attack!" Upon hearing the order, Spearow got up and swiftly moved out of Nidoran's path. Waiting for the mouse to turn around, Spearow scuffed his talons on the ground, making some sand fly right into Nidoran's eyes.

"Nido!" Nidoran cried out as he was unable to see.

"Nidoran, Scratch behind you!" Red called out. Nidora whirled around, much to Spearow's surprise and blindly strike it with his claw, knocking the bird down. While his opponent was down, Nidoran took the time to get rid of the sand that was blocking his face.

"RUMBLE!"

Red and Blue both looked up to see rain clouds in the sky, implying it was about to start raining.

"I better hurry and win this battle or I'm gonna be one wet guy by the time I reach Celadon", Blue said.

"Like you are going to win! Nidoran, Sludge!" Red exclaimed. Nidoran quickly spat out a purple blob that struck Spearow and then slashed the bird away. Spearow now was a light purple color, indicating he was Poisoned.

"Spea!" Spearow cried out in pain as the poison took effect.

"Spearow, ignore the pain and go for an Aerial Ace!" Blue called out.

"Stop him with Tackle!" Red exclaimed. Nidoran dashed towards Spearow, ready to bring him down but the bird had other plans. Steadying himself on his feet, Spearow lunged at Nidoran and his beak glowed white. Nidoran didn't see it coming as Spearow slammed into Nidoran so fast that the mouse was sent tumbling back all the way to Red's feet where he sprawled on the ground.

"Nidoran!" Red exclaimed rushing to his Pokemon's aid. But before Red could do anything, Nidoran got up in his shaky legs and managed to cast a glare at Spearow, who was now standing on his feet, although still poisoned. Nidoran hated seeing Red like this. He couldn't lose and let Blue humiliate Red. No, he would fight for his trainer!

"Nido...", Nidoran growled at Spearow.

"Huh, it's still going? Finish it off with Peck!" Blue said. Spearow gave a battle cry in response and flew at Nidoran, ready to stab him with his beak again. Nidoran was ready however. Red saw Spearow fly towards Nidoran and gave the order.

"Move out of the way and use Poison Sting!" Red called out. Before Spearow could hit his target, Nidoran moved to the right and fired the Poison Sting. Spearow didn't have time to cry out in surprise before he was hit by several poison darts on the side, forcing him to meet with the ground. Spearow fell down and made a bit of dirt fly around.

"Get him while he's down with Bite!" Red exclaimed. Nidoran shot towards Spearow and clamped his teeth onto Spearow's wing, inflicting pain to the bird.

"Knock him off with Wing Attack!" Blue called out. Spearow smacked Nidoran with his wing several times, but Nidoran wouldn't let go. The mouse madly swung Spearow around, slamming him to the ground repeatedly until Red gave the order to let him go. Spearow tumbled on the ground as Nidoran got his claws ready.

"Finish this with Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed. Nidoran lunged at Spearow while he was down and slashed the bird rapidly with his claws. Spearow cried out as he was slashed across the face, torso and wing.

"Spearow, fight back!" Blue called out, but it was no use. Nidoran stopped his onslaught and panted as he looked at the unconscious Spearow in front of him.

"Yes! We did it!" Red exclaimed hugging Nidoran.

"Nido!" Nidoran happily exclaimed. He was happy to make his trainer proud. Pikachu walked over and congratulated Nidoran on his victory.

Blue returned his Spearow and glared at Red. "This isn't over yet. Wartortle, show them what you're made of!" Red gasped when Blue released the evolved form of Squirtle.

"Tortle!" Wartortle exclaimed. In its eyes, Red saw determination and knew Wartortle was Blue's strongest Pokemon.

"Nidoran, you won't be able to win this one. Charmeleon, let's go!" Red exclaimed. He returned Nidoran and released his starter Fire type.

"Charrr!" Charmeleon roared as he glared at Wartortle. He too, like Nidoran, had heard the entire conversation with Red and Blue and was not happy about it. Wartortle merely grinned at his former friend, seeing as he had evolved as well.

"Let's start this off with Rain Dance!" Blue exclaimed.

"Warrr...", Wartortle said as he looked up at the sky. He seemed to be concentrating on something. There was a blue aura around Wartortle's body and soon enough, the rain clouds started releasing their water. As the rain poured down, Charmeleon glared at Wartortle for pulling such a move.

"Get ready to have an immense beat down. Rain Dance doubles all of Wartortle's Water type attributes", Blue said. Red grit his teeth. That was a smart move Blue had pulled there. He didn't know Blue to think that through. Speaking of which, Blue also was in his thoughts.

 _He's so going to get what he deserves!_ Blue angrily thought. _I'm gonna crush him!_

"Wartortle, Water Gun!" Blue called out. Charmeleon barely avoided the stream of water that was shot toward him. He growled and lunged at Wartortle, the two exchanging blows to each other.

"Charmeleon, knock him back with Scratch!" Red called out.

"Don't let a petty move like that stop you. Use Withdraw!" Blue ordered. Wartortle withdrew into his shell to avoid damage from Charmeleon's claw. He then poked his head out and headbutt Charmeleon back a bit.

"Get him with Skull Bash!" Blue exclaimed. Wartortle lunged forward and slammed his head onto Charmeleon's face, making the lizard shout in pain.

"Charmeleon, knock him away with Ember!" Red called out. Getting over the pain, Charmeleon grit his teeth and slashed Wartortle away before hitting him with a fireball, knocking the turtle on his back.

"Smokescreen!" Charmeleon spewed out a thick smoke that covered the entire battlefield. Wartortle looked around in surprise while Blue grit his teeth.

 _Clever. Using Smokescreen to cover your tracks. However, you should know that's pointless!_

"Clear the smoke with Rapid Spin!" Blue exclaimed. Wartortle grinned and withdrew into his shell before rapidly spinning around, creating a gust of wind that swept away the smoke in no time. Wartortle came out of his shell and was immediatly struck by a ball of fire. Wartortle skidded on his back and grimaced as Charmeleon emerged from the fireball, grinning.

"Good job pulling off that Flame Wheel! Now get him with Fury Swipes!" Red exclaimed. He could feel victory around the corner. Charmeleon lunged at Wartortle ready to slash the turtle, and Wartortle tried to get back in his shell. It was pointless however, as Charmeleon reached him first and swung his claws madly at Wartortle, striking the turtle in the face and gut.

"War!" Wartortle painfully cried out as he was knocked back.

"Yes! We did it!" Red exclaimed.

"You would have thought!" Blue exclaimed as Wartortle got up, still ready to fight. Red and Charmeleon were both equally shocked.

"How is he still standing? With the combined effort of Ember, Flame Wheel and Fury Swipes, Wartortle should be down by now!" Red exclaimed. Blue snickered.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Red growled at Blue's response. "Your Fire attacks were severely weakened by Rain Dance. Not only that, but Wartortle's defense and attack was highly raised, so you basically did nothing to Wartortle. The only thing that hurt him was the Fury Swipes and Scratch", Blue said.

"Argggh! I'll show you! Flame Wheel!" Red exclaimed. He was really mad that he let Blue play such a foul trick. He didn't even care if using Flame Wheel was a good idea, considering what Blue had just shown.

"Attacking out of blind rage, huh? This will show you to back off. Bubblebeam!" Blue exclaimed. Wartortle waited for the spinning fireball to get closer, then fired a torrent of bubbles that tore through Flame Wheel and sent Charmeleon flying back.

Red gasped as Charmeleon landed in front of him, drenched from the bubbles. His starter Pokemon had been knocked out and was now hurt badly all because of his foolishness. Red only regretted it more when he saw Charmeleon twitching in pain.

 _What's wrong with me? I'm hurting my own Pokemon because of my emotions! Is this what they call...selfish?_

"Wartortle, return", Blue said returning his starter. Wartortle gave one last look to Charmeleon before returning in his Poke Ball. The rain kept pouring, even though the Rain Dance was over. Blue looked at Red and saw how glum he looked.

 _Perfect! I got him regretting everything! Now it's time for the big finale!_

"So, you gonna send out that weak Pikachu of yours?" Blue said. Pikachu growled at Blue once he heard that. He was anything but weak. He had faced an Onix head on. He had stopped a Gyarados from rampaging. He had even fought a vicious Rhyhorn! He was not weak! Even Red knew Pikachu was not weak. He felt greatly offended by Blue's remark and growled.

 _It's time to put him in his place._ "Pikachu, let's go". Pikachu hopped over and got ready. _This is for you, Charmeleon._

"Scyther, let's make quick work of this!" Blue exclaimed, releasing a green mantis like Pokemon with huge scythes on its hands.

"Scyyyy!" Scyther roared, grinding both blades together. Red was not expecting Scyther to be Blue's final Pokemon. Then again, it really wasn't a surprise considering how many Pokemon were around in the world.

"Alright, Blue. I've had enough games. It's time to put you in your place!" Red exclaimed. Blue grit his teeth and glared at Red.

 _How is his spirit not broken yet? Oh well, it doesn't even matter! I'm going to win this fight!_

"Scyther, charge!" Blue ordered. Scyther shot towards Pikachu like a bullet, his blades out ready to chop the mouse.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu also shot towards Scyther, now rivalling his speed. The two kept charging at each other head on. Neither looked as if they were slowing down. Just as they were about to collide, Red was suddenly met with another obstacle.

"Double Team!" Almost immediatly Scyther made duplicate copies of him. Pikachu passed through the one he was charging at and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked around and saw the Scyther copies had him surrounded in a circle. They all had their blades ready, and Pikachu couldn't tell the difference between them.

"Swords Dance!" Blue ordered. The Scyther all suddenly began to dash in a circle around Pikachu at once. They were clanging their blades together, sharpening them and intimidating Pikachu even more. Red however, knew what Pikachu was capable of. He couldn't let something like this scare him.

"Pikachu, wait for the right moment and then use your most powerful attack", Red said. Pikachu nodded and studied the Scyther as they ran in a circle. Blue laughed.

"Really? Your best attack is probably Thundershock! You might as well give up Red, Scyther are known for their stealth!"

Red said nothing and smirked. Clearly, Blue didn't know Pikachu that well. Pikachu kept studying the movements until something caught his eye. One of the Scyther seemed to have an uneven motion in his running. It was only for a split second, but Pikachu saw the Scyther shuffle his feet quickly before continuing on with what he was doing. That was the tip. Pikachu charged up electricity as the Scyther kept circling him, while Blue watched with a proud smirk.

"Pikaachuuuu!" Pikachu shouted unleashing a Thunderbolt that flew towards the edge of the group. The Scyther that Pikachu had caught was running in that direction and met directly with the Thunderbolt.

"Sccyyyyy!" Scyther shouted as he was electrocuted. The other copies dispersed and Blue gasped seeing as his Scyther had been spotted.

"How? How did you manage to detect my Scyther? And what the hell was that attack?!" Blue exclaimed.

"That, my friend, was Thunderbolt. Pika learned it this early due to the bond we have and he has such reflexes that allow him to spot any decoy!" Red proudly said.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. Blue growled. Red was really beginning to annoy him now. It was time to end this. No more toying around.

"Screw this! Scyther, let's end this with Fury Cutter!" Blue exclaimed. Fast as a light, Scyther zoomed up to Pikachu and began to furiously slash with his blades. Thanks to his reflexes, Pikachu was able to dodge some of the swipes, but most of them struck him. He suddenly felt weak to the stomach and knew his limit was close. He had to get out of here. Mustering his strength, Pikachu managed to knock Scyther back by swinging his tail, and shocked him with a Thundershock.

Now that Scyther was immobilized, Red gave the order to finish Scyther off with Quick Attack.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu shouted as he lunged at Scyther with all his strength. But Blue was one step ahead.

"Dodge", he simply said. Scyther got up and swiftly sidestepped Pikachu, much to the shock of both the latter and Red.

"What? How is that thing so fast?!" Red exclaimed.

"Forget it. X-Scissor!" Blue exclaimed. Crossing his blades in the shape of an X, Scyther swiped them both opposing ways, shooting a blue energy in the shape of an X at Pikachu. The attack collided and Pikachu was sent flying back. He landed on his stomach and struggled to get up.

"Pi...kaaa...", Pikachu strained.

"Pika, get up!" Red pleaded. He was the most horrified. The one thing he never wanted was about to come true: Blue was about to beat him again.

"Finish this off with Slash", Blue said shoving his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes. Red didn't even need to think about what happened next. In the blink of an eye, Scyther had rushed and slammed his blade on Pikachu, sending the mouse tumbling back and stopping at Red's feet. Red knew his Pokemon had been knocked out, so he let himself sink to his knees.

"Pika...", Red muttered.

"Hmph. That was pathetic. When you beat Spearow, I actually thought I was wrong. But of course, I should have known someone like you is a sad excuse for a Pokemon trainer". Blue then turned around and began to walk off. Red didn't say anything as he stared at Pikachu.

"Well, smell ya later. I'm off to get my next Gym Badge. Once I'm stronger, I'll come back and show Lt. Surge who is stronger. Unlike you, I actually will be a Pokemon Master", Blue said as he walked off with his Scyther in tow. It was then Red decided to speak.

"Blue...why do you hate me?"

Blue froze at those words. He hadn't expected Red to ask that. Scyther stopped and looked at the two. This was a remarkably uncomfortable situation. Blue narrowed his eyes.

"You really don't know, do you?".

And with that, Blue and his Scyther walked away leaving a disheartened Red to tend to his Pokemon.

 _ **Viridian City**_

The rain was pouring hard now. Everyone had an umbrella draped over them, shielding them from the downpour. Yellow ran toward a cottage, huffing on the way. She pressed both her hands on top of her straw hat to keep it from falling off. She had been surprised when it had started raining again. Just two days ago, it was raining all the way from Vermilion City to Viridian.

"Aw man, I'm soaked!" Yellow exclaimed as she stepped inside the cottage. Inside, an elderly couple looked in surprise. Sat with them was a Fisherman who had a toothpick dangling out of his mouth.

"Hey Yellow. How was the walk?" the Fisherman asked. Despite being wet, Yellow still flashed a warm smile.

"It was good, Fisherman! I helped save a Venonat from a pack of Beedrill!" Even though he had a name, Yellow and everyone else called him Fisherman. He was part of Yellow's family even though he wasn't blood related.

"That's good to hear, dear. Chuchu hear has been trying to get the Poffin jar from the kitchen! It was hard trying to find a spot to hide it!" the old lady said. Yellow laughed and looked over at the small Pichu who was sitting by the woman.

"Chuchu, what is this? I'm gone for a few minutes and you're already causing trouble!"

"Chu!" Chuchu exclaimed jumping into Yellow's arms. Yellow laughed again and hugged the little Pichu. She then released her other Pokemon from their Poke Balls, who happened to be her Doduo and Rattata. They walked over to the woman, who gave them Poffins so they could rest up.

"Anyway, it's gonna rain for the whole day today, so I can't go out without an umbrella", Yellow said.

"I know. Lately Kanto has been having weather conditions for a while. Did you hear about how the S.S Anne Cruise is cancelled?" the old man asked.

" _Postponed,_ Edward. They're two different things", Fisherman said.

"Same thing!" Fisherman rolled his eyes at Edward's response. He turned to the woman. "So Elma, when's that pie ready?"

"It will be ready soon. I just put it in the oven", Elma replied.

"Oh man, I'm hungry", Fisherman said patting his stomach. Yellow flopped down on a beanbag chair and took off her straw hat, letting her blonde hair be free.

"Hey, you guys heard about that criminal organization?" Fisherman suddenly asked, holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Team Rocket?" Yellow said, looking up at him.

"Hmph! Those good for nothing brats?!" Edward scoffed.

"Yeah, them", Fisherman said rolling his eyes at Edward's remark.

"What about them, dear?" Elma asked stroking Doduo's head. Fisherman held up his newspaper and pointed to an article on the front page.

"See this? The new reports say that they were spotted at Mt. Moon. Apparently, the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty had a run on with them a little while ago. She and some kid escaped barely".

"Some kid?" Yellow asked. Fisherman shrugged. "It says that Misty has refused to give out the name of the kid. Apparently, he saved her and got out of there with her".

"See? At least some people in this world have good in them!" Edward pointed out.

 _That kid was probably Red_ , Yellow thought.

"And just recently, the Pewter Museum of Science was robbed by the same guys. Almost all of the rare fossils were taken and a few were left", Fisherman said ignoring Edward's remark.

"Whoa, what do they want with all those fossils?" Yellow asked.

"Beats me. Whatever it is, it sure can't be good. Let's hope the authorities can handle them".

"Pie's ready!" Elma exclaimed bringing out a large tray of food. Edward and Fisherman immediatly jumped, eager to have a bite. Doduo and Rattata also licked their lips, staring at the beautiful Pokemon food Elma had made.

"Chow time!" Fisherman exclaimed grabbing a fork and knife.

As the others digged down on the food, Yellow sat there wondering about what Fisherman had just said.

 _Just what could Team Rocket want with all those fossils? It doesn't make any sense!_ Yellow shifted uncomfortably on the chair. _Whatever it is, I sure hope it isn't bad._

"Chu?" Chuchu asked, looking up at Yellow. She was snuggled in Yellow's lap. Yellow looked down and saw Chuchu was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing! I'm fine Chuchu. Let's eat!" Yellow exclaimed. Chuchu beamed and gladly hopped off Yellow's lap and walked over to the table to join the others. Before Yellow went over, she looked back at the window one more time.

 _Arceus, please keep us safe._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Blue's being a real dick right now, isn't he? That's because I decided to make their rivalry more intense. You'll find out why Blue really hates Red later on. And who's that shady guy in the beginning? (As if you didn't know).**

 _ **Next time...**_

 _ **Red faces a deep internal conflict after his loss to Blue. How will he get over it? Not only that, but Red also encounters the Team Rocket Trio for the first time! How will their meeting turn out? And who is this man that is constantly stalking Leaf? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball...oh wait. Oh yeah, and Blue finally gets his own solo part!**_

 **EPIC Out!**


	10. Evil On The Rise!

**Pokemon Saga: FireRed and LeafGreen**

 _CHAPTER 10: EVIL ON THE RISE!_

 _ **Route 6**_

Red was still at a loss of what happened. He leaned back against the tree and shut his eyes, pain flaring in his mind once more. He had lost to Blue. _Again._ His pride had been destroyed by his loss to his rival. He had hope of finally beating Blue, but of course he just wasn't good enough.

 _"Char!". "Pika!" "Nido!"_

His Pokemon were also trying to cheer him up, but Red just kept his eyes shut, thinking about his loss.

"Guys, stop. I don't want to talk right now", Red sighed at his Pokemon who kept trying to cheer him up. He grit his teeth, still remembering what Blue said.

 _"...I should have know someone like you is a sad excuse for a Pokemon trainer"._

Red knew Blue was right. He was not fit to be a Pokemn trainer. Because he let his emotions get the better of him, Red harmed his own Pokemon badly. It pained him greatly to know it was all reality and not some kind of dream.

"Char!" Charmeleon exclaimed, puffing out his chest. The Fire lizard was trying to show his trainer the pride that existed, but Red growled.

"Guys, stop it! I said to leave me alone!" Before any of his Pokemon could react at Red's tone, the trainer quickly pulled out their Poke Balls and returned them in their rightful capsules and set them down on the floor. He ignored his Pokemon's plead to be let out of their balls and rested his head back. His arm lay draped over his bag, which was next to him and the Poke Balls lay next to it as well. He silently sobbed to himself, not able to get over what had happened. He felt darkness taking him and was about to fall asleep when his Pokegear rang. Red looked over and saw the caller ID was his mother. If it were anyone else, he would have just ignored them but seeing as he had not talked to his mom in a while, and needed some advice, he picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello...?" Red asked, warily. On the other end, his mother's cheery voice greeted him.

"Hiya, Red! How are you? ow has your journey been so far?" Delia asked, excitedly.

"Huh, yeah it's been good I guess", Red replied. Right away, Delia knew something was wrong. She could tell by her son's tone that he was not in the best of moods. Still, she decided to confirm it.

"Red, Poli's here too! He missed you alot!" Delia exclaimed. Red's heart skipped a beat when he heard his Poliwrath happily greet him on the other end. He greatly missed Poli as well and considering what had just happened, he felt like crying right there. He still cracked a smile and answered back.

"Hey there Poli. How's life?"

"Poli!" Poli exclaimed. He and Delia both gave worried expressions to each other. The response they got didn't sound too good. Delia knew something was up.

"Red, what's wrong? Why do you sound so defeated?"

"It's nothing. I just...faced my first defeat in a battle".

"So what? Red, everyone loses in a Pokemon Battle at some point! You're really letting that get to you?"

"It's not that! I didn't lose to anyone like that. It's the fact that I lost to Blue", Red said. Delia noticed the venom in her son's voice when he said his rival's name.

"What's wrong? Did you two get into a fight?" Delia asked concerned.

"Yeah. I lost and Blue taunted me badly. Maybe I should just come home and give up on my dream".

"What? Red, don't be serious!" Delia gasped. She knew her son's dream was to become a Pokemon Master, just like his father was. How could he forget about it so easily?

"Mom, I harmed my Pokemon because of my selfishness. If that's how things will turn out, then I don't want to hurt anyone again. I might as well come home", Red said, sadness in his voice. His Poke Balls rattled, all of his Pokemon begging Red not to do this.

"Absolutly not!" Red was taken back by his mother's harsh tone. That was unexpected.

"Red, I know the whole 'rivalry' between you and Blue, and I know how you are feeling right now but listen. You shouldn't let a simple setback get to you like that. Are you really going to give up on your dream just because of a simple loss? You're much better than that!"

Red suddenly had second thoughts about his decision. His mom was right. Why was he getting so worked up over such a thing?

"*sigh* You're right Mom. I don't know what I was thinking", Red said. He practically could see the smile on Delia's face on the other end.

"That's more like it! Now stop mopping around and continue on with your dream! Take your father's advice. Train hard and be happy. You'll beat Blue, don't worry. But don't let such a trivial thing stop you".

Red smiled. "Thanks mom. I promise, I'll be the best and win the Pokemon League! I'll become a Pokemon Master like dad and be the best that no one ever was!"

"Good luck on your journey, Red. You have my number, so call me if you need advice".

"Poli!" Poli exclaimed on the other end. Red laughed. "Kay, by guys". After that, Delia hung up and Red put his Pokegear away. Knowing it was the right thing to do, he took out his Poke Balls. He let out his three Pokemon, who looked at him curiously.

"Hey guys, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I shoudn't have acted out like that and I know you guys have my back", Red said. All three Pokemon beamed up at him, forgiveness in their eyes.

"Char!" "Pika!" "Nido!"

Red laughed, knowing he had the best kind of friends in the world. He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright guys, let's go to Vermilion City!"

 _ **Route 7**_

Blue sighed as he put his Pokedex away and walked in the other direction from before. On the spot he was previously at, an unconscious Venonat lay on the ground. Wartortle was next to Blue, eyeing the tall grass for any sign of uncomformity.

"Another Venonat. I swear that's all we've seen ever since we left Vermilion", Blue said, scowling. He continued to walk up the hill, taking long steps to traverse easier.

 _Red, you stupid idiot._ Blue narrowed his eyes when he thought of his rival. Did he really not know what he had done? How stupid to not notice it. Thinking about this made Blue's hatred towards Red grow even more.

 _He doesn't even know how much he's hurt me. All those times..._

Blue hopped over a ledge and skillfully landed on the ground. Wartortle hopped next to him. Both shut their eyes and concentrated for a while until Blue heard something. It was very faint and only for a second, but he heard the rustle of bushes to his right and immediatly acted.

"Pound!" Wartortle sprung towards the bushes as fast as he could and slammed his paw down on the target. After that, he fired a burst of water, dealing more damage to his opponent and soon the struggling stopped. Blue walked over as Wartortle stepped aside to reveal none other than an unconscious Raticate.

"A Raticate, huh? Would be a great asset to my team, but I'm not really into these Pokemon. I'll just capture it and send it to gramps", Blue said. He pulled out a Poke Ball and immediatly caught the Raticate, and clapped the ball back on his belt.

"Come on, Wartortle. Let's go". Blue walked away from the spot and continued on to his destination. He walked for about ten minutes until he heard something.

"...Who's there?" Blue said without opening his eyes and turning around. He was really good at hearing, so it was no surprise to Wartortle by now that his trainer had heard a twig snap behind them.

"Hehe, you're a clever kid. You look like a tough guy", a deep voice said. Blue didn't know why, but he somehow got irked by the sound of that voice. It was deep and annoying. Blue turned around to find a man with purple hair pulled into a spike and had a black uniform with a red "R" in the middle. He had yellow lines on the neck and sleeves of his shirt.

Judging by the uniform, Blue immediatly knew it was Team Rocket and he gripped a Poke Ball.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to do that. Let's just talk this out now, alright?" the man said. Blue didn't say anything, but glared at the man. The man chuckled at the reaction he got.

"No words, huh? Fine. I'm Petrel, one of the four Executives of Team Rocket, and I have come to steal your Pokemon!"

Blue scoffed. He didn't seem the slightest intimidated by the man. If anything, the man looked like an idiot.

"Steal my Pokemon? I don't think so! And what makes you think I'm scared of you?" Blue sneered. Petrel growled.

"Talking back is a big mistake kid, especially to an Executive like me. Now give me your Pokemon or el-".

"Or else what? You fight me and I win so you go crying back to your boss? Yeah, I feel kind of nice today so run off while you can!" Blue said turning around.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me! Arrggh! Fine, you asked for it! Go, Houndour!"

"Douuuurrr!" the black hound Pokemon roared as he shot out of his Poke Ball and rushed towards Blue with Fire Fang. Blue just smirked and turned around.

"Skull Bash". Houndour was suddenly struck by Wartortle in the face with his shell, making the dog drop to the ground in pain. Petrel was surprised Blue had managed to counter his attack so quickly, but shrugged it off.

"Get back up and use Bite!"

"Dodge it and use Bubblebeam!" Houndour dashed towards Wartortle and was about to chomp his sharp teeth on the turtle, but Wartortle darted away at the last second and took the opportunity to shoot out bubbles that struck Houndour.

"Dour!" Houndour cried out as he was blasted aside by the super effective attack. Petrel barked for the hound to get up, and Blue smirked.

"Hit him with Water Gun!" Wartortle shot out a stream of water at Houndour, hitting him dead on and knocking him back down.

"Arrgghh! Houndour, get up you lazy mutt!" Petrel roared.

"Go for a Skull Bash!" Blue exclaimed. Wartortle rushed towards his opponent and lunged at him, aiming to smash his head into him. However, Houndour was ready this time and he easiy avoided the attack, much to Wartortle's surprise and brought a paw down, slamming Wartortle down.

"War!" Wartortle shouted, trying to break free of Houndour's grip. Houndour, however, wasn't going to let Wartortle go easily. He wanted payback for that little beating he got.

"Dourrr...", Houndour snarled. Blue grit his teeth. He hadn't been counting on this to happen. Petrel on the other hand was ecstatic and jumping for joy.

"Yess! Hold him down, Houndour! Roast his ass with Incinerate!" Petrel exclaimed. Houndour took a breath of fire and let out a hot blaze that scorched Wartortle greatly.

"Tortle!" Wartortle cried out in pain.

"Rggh! Wartortle, Brine!" Blue exclaimed. Wartortle grit his teeth and let out a torrent of water that washed over Houndour, making him let go and fall back in pain. Seeing as his opponent was down, Wartortle got up and shot a glare towards Houndour.

"Oh no. Get up, you filthy-", Petrel said before Blue cast him a deadly glare.

"Finish this off with Bubblebeam!" Wartortle grinned and blasted the down Houndour with a stream of bubbles, not stopping until Houndour was knocked out for good. Petrel was shocked to have been beaten so easily by a kid.

"Wha-how?! That Houndour was really powerful! How did you beat it?!" Petrel exclaimed grabbing his head with both hands. If all his Pokemon were knocked out, that meant he failed the mission. And if he failed the mission...oh no.

"The boss is going to kill me!" Petrel whimpered. He then angrily glared at Blue. "Y-you skank! I'll get you next time!" Blue scoffed as Petrel returned the Houndour and ran off.

"What an idiot. These Team Rocket guys are a joke", Blue said shaking his head. Wartortle waddled over to him and Blue looked in the distance.

*sigh* "Come on, let's head to Celadon City".

 _ **Route 6, en route to Vermilion City**_

Red let out an angry cry as he failed to catch a Starly that had flown away at great speed.

"Why does this happen to me every time?!" Red whined.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, angry at how his opponent had fled. Red sighed and decided to not cry about it. He returned Pikachu to his Poke Ball and continued on the path he was walking. It had been a half hour since his mother had convinced him to continue his journey. Now, he was more determined to show Blue what he was made of.

"Just you watch, Blue. I'm going to beat you really badly!" Red exclaimed clenching his fist. He whistled to himself as he walked, thinking about his main goal. The Pokemon League was a tough challenge that every trainer struggled against, but Red was going to clear it at all costs. After all, he was the son of a Pokemon Master.

"Huh, what's that sound?" Red wondered as he looked around. Hearing the rustling of bushes made him stop and wonder what that was before a blur jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him. It was a Pokemon that resembled a dog of sort. It was blue and had black marking on its paws. A small set of dreadlocks was on its head and Red could feel some sort of feeling coming from the Pokemon.

"What the heck is that?!" Red exclaimed.

 _"Rio!"_ the dog like Pokemon growled. Red felt startled by the hostility but nonetheless scanned the Pokemon with his Pokedex.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Moves are Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Focus Punch, Growl, Calm Mind, Force Palm and Iron Tail", Red said, excited at the fact this Pokemon knew Iron Tail. "But wait, it says here that Aura Sphere is learned only after Riolu evolves! How is this possible?"

"Rio...", Riolu growled again. Red was still confused as to how the Pokedex said Riolu knew the attack. Maybe the device was glitched or something? He would have to ask Professor Oak. Right now, he had a Pokemon to catch.

"Alright, Nidoran let's go!" Red exclaimed bringing out the proud purple mouse.

"Nido!" Nidoran exclaimed getting in a fighting stance. Riolu saw that the trainer was going in for a fight so he gladly accepted the challenge.

"Rio! Rio!" Riolu barked, ushering for his opponent to attack first. Red frowned at the attitude the Riolu was giving off and knew immediatly this was another Pikachu.

"Alright then. Poison Sting!" Nidoran spat out the Poison Sting at his opponent, but Riolu easily dodged by a longshot. He then rushed towards Nidoran at fast speed and rammed the mouse back with his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Red yelped, awestruck by the speed Riolu just used. That meant Riolu had used Quick Attack, or so Red assumed. He still wasn't going to let such a thing stop him and neither was Nidoran.

"Let's show him you can fight! Nidoran, go for a Tackle!"

Nidoran sprinted towards Riolu and lunged at the dog, but Riolu leapt over and slammed his paw on Nidoran's back. A split second later, a burst of energy erupted from the spot, sending Nidoran flying back skidding on the ground while Riolu merely landed on his feet. Red was bewildered at the sight of such a strong attack.

"That is Force Palm?!" Red exclaimed looking at what his Pokedex had to say. He gulped and looked back at the Riolu, who was growling again.

"Nido...", Nidoran snarled. He didn't like how he was being tossed around like a ragdoll and not being able to land any hits. He decided to step things up a bit.

"Sludge!" Red exclaimed. Riolu was not expecting a purple blob to shoot out at him, barely giving him enough time to dodge. Before he could do anything else, Nidoran suddenly rammed into him, sending the two on the ground scuffling in an all out brawl. Riolu and Nidoran both tossed and struggled to overpower the other, rolling around on the ground.

"No!" Red exclaimed as Riolu suddenly kicked Nidoran off him and letting him tumble back before letting out a Growl attack.

"Man, that thing is tough! We gotta fight with everything we have, Nidoran!" Red exclaimed. Nidoran agreed with him and got back up.

"Go in for the old classic Tackle!" Nidoran charged at Riolu, making sure to never take his eyes off and not slow down. Riolu however, seemed calm and waited for Nidoran to get closer before pulling both his arms back and forming a blue energy ball in them.

Nidoran didn't have time to dodge as he was hit in the face with a powerful Aura Sphere, taking him out of the fight immediatly. Red gawked as Nidoran slid back, swirls in his eyes.

"So it does know Aura Sphere! But how?!" Red said. Maybe it was rare. Such occurences did happen. He'd have to ask Professor Oak later. Right now, he had his eyes set on his target.

"Charmeleon, let's go!" Charmeleon popped out of his Poke Ball and landed on the ground, letting out a powerful roar. Riolu was slightly intimidated by his new foe, but got in a fight stance nonetheless.

"Ember!" Riolu swiftly stepped aside as the fireball seared past, barely grazing his shoulder. Wasting no time, Riolu sprinted towards Charmeleon with Quick Attack and attempted to defeat the lizard with a Force Palm. Riolu was shocked when Charmeleon slashed his claws on his face, knocking him back.

"Fury Swipes!" Red called out. Charmeleon began to valiantly slash Riolu in the face, but the dog kicked him off and retaliated with several punches. Not liking how he was getting beat to the dirt, Charmeleon roared and shoved Riolu back, then blasted him with Ember.

However, that wasn't enough as Riolu got up and prepared to launch another Aura Sphere, much to Red's horror.

"Oh no! We have to stop it! Flame Wheel!" Charmeleon didn't need to be told twice as he kicked off his feet and spun into the burning wheel, rolling towards Riolu as breakneck speed. Riolu saw his opponent coming and launched the Aura Sphere, which collided with Charmeleon head on. But to Riolu's shock, Charmeleon pushed through and continued on his route towards Riolu. The dog like Pokemon didn't have time to dodge and was hit with Flame Wheel head on, sending him flying and landing on his back. Charmeleon resurfaced from his attack and slumped down on one knee.

As if taking the beating from Riolu wasn't enough, he had taken a direct hit from the Aura Sphere, which left him seriously weakened. Red was surprised that his most powerful Pokemon was weakened already, but he soon sighed in relief when Riolu got up on shaky legs, badly hurt.

"Time for the capture", Red said grinning. Riolu gasped at the sight of the Poke Ball and mustered all of his strength to dash away in the other direction, leaving Red flabbergasted.

"Did it just...run away?" Great. Another Pokemon that fled. This was just his day.

"Char?"

"I'm not in my game today at all Charmeleon! Can this get any worse?"

"Oh yes it can!" a voice sang from the distance. Red turned around and before he knew it, Charmeleon was pelted with mulitple Poison Stings.

"What th-Charmeleon!" Red exclaimed as his Pokemon fell to the ground, weak. He turned around to the sound of laughter and saw three figures standing there. Judging by their clothing, Red immediatly knew they were from Team Rocket.

"Who are you?" Red exclaimed. The first figure, Jessie smirked.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Red just stared blankly at the three Rocket members in front of him.

"That was the corniest intro I've ever seen", Red commented.

"Hey, let's see you come up with somethin betta!" Meowth piped up. Red nearly fell over when he heard Meowth talk. Jessie stepped up.

"Our boss has sent us to stop you from causing anymore trouble to our plans! You've been quite a nuisance". Red snorted.

"Yeah, cool. I know you're going to take my Pokemon and all, so let's just get this over with".

"Hmph! An overconfident one, I see!" James said.

"You guys sound like idiots", Meowth said, earning a glare from both his comrades.

"Enough! Let's hurry up and take this twerp's Pokemon! Boss will be very pleased!" Jessie exclaimed grabbing a Poke Ball that had the Rocket logo on it. James reached for a Poke Ball as well, making Red suddenly wonder about the situation.

 _Crap, there's two of them and one of me! Worst of all, Charmeleon's weak from fighting that Riolu! What do I do?_ Red thought anxiously as Jessie and James released their Pokemon.

"Wobuffet!"

"Carnivine!"

Both Pokemon came out of the Poke Balls and snarled at Red. The latter decided to send out Pikachu, since that was the only option he had left.

"Oh, a Pikachu hmm? The Boss will be very impressed if we capture and bring it to him!" Jessie said.

"You're right! Pikachu are rare in Kanto and are only found deep inside the Viridian Forest! This is our lucky day, guys!" James added.

"Back off! Nobody's taking my Pokemon away from me! Pika, let's show them what we can do!" Red exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"Oh, tough guy eh? Well kid, of ya didn't want this to happen ya should've stayed out of Team Rocket's way!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Go, attack!" Jessie and James ordered their Pokemon.

"Pika, get ready...", Red said. Pikachu got ready and prepared to face whatever was going to be thrown at him...

...only for Carnivine and Wobuffet to leap back and crush their trainers in a bear hug.

"Wobbaaa!"

"Carnniiii!"

"Gaah! Wobuffet, get off me!" Jessie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Not again...", James muttered as Carnivine chomped his mouth on top of his head. Meowth was dying of laughter, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Again! You guys did it again!" Meowth exclaimed in a fit of laughter. Red and Pikachu just stared with blank expressions, not knowing what to make of the situation. They had been expecting the Rocket Trio to put up a deadly serious fight, considering all of the other run ins he had with Team Rocket, but this was just...unusual.

"Um, okay...", Red said, raising a brow.

"Wobuffet. Off. NOW". Wobuffet didn't need to be told twice as he let go of Jessie, who glared at Red.

"Alright twerp. Hand over your Pokemon or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" James added.

"No. I'm not giving my Pokem-Wait, why am I even bothering with this?" Red said.

"Because you poked your nose in the wrong business, twerp!" Meowth exclaimed lunging for Red with Fury Swipes. Meowth was sent back by Pikachu slamming into him.

"Urggh! Dat hurt!" the cat whined.

"Oh, both of you are useless! Wobuffet, Copycat!" Jessie exclaimed. Wobuffet let out a battle cry and rushed toward Pikachu, aiming to slam him down like Meowth.

"Quick Attack", Red sighed. Pikachu shot towards Wobuffet and slammed him on the stomach, knocking him out in one hit. Jessie gawked as her Pokemon skidded back, leaving Meowth and James to let out a fit of laughter.

"Quiet, both of you! Why don't you do something?!" Jessie angrily exclaimed, returning Wobbufet.

"Of course! Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" James said wiping a tear from his face. Carnivine lunged forward and shot out multiple seeds at Pikachu, only for the latter to roll out of the way.

"Thundershock!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu let out a shock of electricity that sent Carnivine sprawling back to James, who screamed.

"Hmph! Now look whose talking!" Jessie said. James was furious.

"Y-you twerp! We'll get you for this!" Red just glared at them. For some reason, they were really irritating him. By now, he was getting sick of Team Rocket so he did the one thing he thought he'd never do.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu smirked at the now nervous Rocket Trio in front of him before charging up a massive amount of electricity in his pouches.

"N-now wait a minute. We can talk about this", Jessie said uneasily stepping back.

"We'll make a deal with you. How abou-", James was cut short by a loud battle cry from Pikachu before he blasted them all with Thunderbolt. Jessie, James and Meowth screamed as they were shocked badly and sent flying away in the air.

"We're blasting off agaaaiiiiiinnnnn!" the three screamed until they dissapeared in the sky. Red sighed and smiled at Pikachu.

"Those guys were idiots. Man, they're annoying", Red said returning Pikachu to his Poke Ball. He looked around for any sight of the Riolu, but it was long gone. Red sighed, knowing his chance to capture such a rare Pokemon had been thwarted.

"Might as well continue to Vermilion", Red said. Before he could continue, his Pokegear suddenly rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was from his good friend and Gym Leader Brock.

"Hey, Brock-o! Haven't heard from you in a while!" Red happily exclaimed. On the other end, Brock's voice sounded with concern.

"Red, not now. I have a very serious matter to discuss". Red frowned. "What?"

"Well, how do I put this...Team Rocket attacked the Pewter Museum of Science yesterday".

"What?!" Red exclaimed. The museum was his favorite place in Pewter, mostly because the fossil Pokemon were so cool.

"Yeah and they stole almost every fossil. I managed to save some of them, especially a new one we've recently discovered".

"A new one?" Red asked. "The Old Amber. Said to have once been a Pokemon known as Aerodactyl. From what we've found out, Aerodactyl were one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet and if Team Rocket got their hands on such a Pokemon...there's no telling what could happen".

"Oh man. So what are you going to do?" Red asked. He then heard Brock sheepishly laugh on the other end.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you could take care of the Old Amber for me. Team Rocket will probably come back again and I need to hide the amber from them".

"I mean, I don't know. Do I have to go all the way back to Pewter?" Red asked.

"No, not at all. Where are you going right now?"

"Vermilion, why?"

"I'll send a mailman over there and you can pick it up from Vermilion. Just head to a Poke Mart and you'll see a guy dressed in green holding a bag", Brock said.

"Alright, I guess I'll do that. Thanks for letting me know", Red said.

"No prob and thank you for doing this. Wish you good luck on your journey!", Brock said. The two said bye after that and hung up. Red turned and looked in the direction Vermilion was supposed to be.

"Well, looks like I have another job to do...".

 _ **Route 7, just a few miles from the exit of Vermilion City**_

Leaf was in a good mood. She had found out Celadon City was the next destination and that city was full of shopping malls. Not only that, but she tried to battle Lt. Surge again, but she lost. She did however, beat his Raichu this time which meant she was getting better and stronger.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get to Celadon! It's gonna be so fun! I can't wait to explore all the malls and go shopping!" Leaf happily exclaimed. Her Pokemon who were inside their Poke Balls, all agreed happily. Well, only Bulbasaur and Eevee. Pidgey was the only one who was not looking forward to shopping as he knew Leaf would take the whole day in a shopping mall looking for the latest accessories.

"I heard Elesa's new lip gloss recently came out. That's something I really need!" Leaf exclaimed. She was also a big fan of the supermodel Elesa from Unova and bought almost every product.

As Leaf happily walked through the path, someone was watching her every move from behind a tree. A man stood, wearing a black suit, watching and closely following Leaf from behind. He moved stealthily from the bushes, careful not to make any sound. Of course, he had known Leaf for alot of years and how she had grown.

"It's a shame you have to get in the way of Team Rocket, my dear", the man said. He wore a cold expression on his face, showing disgust in the girl.

Once Leaf was ahead a good distance, he steatlhily followed. On his chest, the red R of Team Rocket shown, looking proud and shiny. He hated how he was forced to do this. Leaf was considered a daughter to him and to see how she despised and ruined his plans for Team Rocket...it disgusted him.

"You are persistent, just like Silver...".

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Well, good news and bad news. The good news is that this story isn't dead, just late. The bad news, well, updates are going to be slow from now. Lately, I've been very busy with my life and haven't had the time to write. Hopefully, I might get some work done over spring break, so yeah.**

 **So, anybody recognize that Riolu? That's right. It's the same one from the "Lost Riolu" episode in the anime. And yes, that means Red will be catching that Riolu and evolving it into Lucario because I have plans for this. And spoiler, that also means Red will appear in the Sinnoh story I do because this Riolu is from the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh.**

 **Jessie, James and Meowth stood no chance against Red. They'll be appearing more often as well. Petrel also appears for the first time and he squares off against Blue! And who is that man stalking Leaf? (The answer I think should be obvious for any Pokemon fan. The question is, what is the deal?)**

 _ **Next time, Red faces a confusing problem: a human turned Pokemon?! How will he react and what will happen? And one of Leaf's Pokemon finally evolve! What will happen next? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!...oh wait, that joke was already used last chapter.**_

 **EPIC Out!**


	11. Electrifying Encounter!

**Pokemon Saga: FireRed and LeafGreen**

 _ **CHAPTER 11: ELECTRIFYING ENCOUNTER!**_

 _ **-Route 6-**_

The gray clouds rumbled with might brightly as Red continued to walk down the path. Today was a strange day. He had encountered his rival and lost badly, his mom had to cheer him up over his loss, he let a rare Pokemon get away and he encountered probably the three strangest people ever. And now here he was, walking to his next destination which wasn't far from here.

And now things were about to get stranger...

"What the...", Red said. There, in front of some thick trees, was a small cottage with a purple roof and brown walls. Normally, this would be some random person's house and Red would walk away, but what confused him was the fact that someone lived here in this isolated area with only trees around.

"Vermilion's not that far from here too. Wonder who lives here?" Red thought. He decided to check out who lived here just for the heck of it. Walking over to the cottage, Red was about to ring the doorbell when he nearly tripped over something.

"Huh?" Red looked over and saw it was a Super Potion. Now that was strange. Super Potions were expensive to buy and nobody left them in the open, especially one that had not even been used.

 _Might as well snag it while I can. Looks like I'm saving alot of money_ , Red thought grinning as he took the medicine and put it in his bag.

"Where was I...oh yeah!" Red exclaimed. He then rung the doorbell, a loud _bing!_ sounding in the house. Red waited for a minute and heard some rustling inside, but the door didn't open. In fact, now he was hearing voices. It sounded distant but it sounded like someone was telling him to...help?

"Huh, must be losing it", Red said. He looked at the door one last time, knowing nobody was going to open it, and prepared to walk away when a loud crash stopped him from doing so.

"What the hell?!" Red exclaimed, wheeling around. The crash had come from inside the house. Red stood there, trying to process what happened when a thought struck him.

"Whoever lives in there must've gotten hurt! Hang on, I'm coming!" Red exclaimed charging at the door. He got ready to break it down and was about to. Except when he hit the door, he didn't recoil back. He just went through the door, breaking it off its hinges and bringing it down along with Red.

As the smoke cleared, Red was laying on the ground, trying to think what the hell just happened.

"Owww...", he said getting up on his feet.

"Oh man! Why'd ya hafta break that dang door down?! Now I gotta go an' repair it again!" a voice exclaimed. Red jumped, knowing the owner was probably going to be angry at him. Except, there was nobody there.

"Phooey, and I just repaired it last week too!" the voice said again. Red realized it to be high pitched, sounding like a kid's. But what kind of kid lived here?!

"Hello? Where are you?" Red called out.

"Right here, under your feet!"

Red slowly looked down and what he saw shocked the living daylights out of him. There, standing on the ground on two feet, was a Rattata! And a wierd looking one too as it had curly hair around it and wierd eyes.

What happened next nearly gave Red a heart attack.

"Hey there! Why'd ya break my door?!" the Rattata exclaimed. Red didn't know what to do or how to approach this situation, so he did the natural thing everybody did.

"AAAHHHH! A TALKING RATTATA! WAAGHHH!" Red shouted as he jumped back, only to trip over the door, making him fall down on his back.

"Hey man, chill out-" the Rattata said, but Red threw it off and screamed again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the Rattata angrily yelped as it hit the floor. Red got up and dashed out of the house, turning around. The Rattata was calling out to him, as if it needed something.

"Uhhh, wow. A talking Pokemon", Red said, regaining his composure. He walked back to the house, cautiously. The Rattata glared at him, angry for breaking his door and running off like that.

"Well, that was a bit rude, dont'cha think?" the Pokemon asked, putting both paws on his hips. Red nervously chuckled.

"Eh sorry about that. You kind of startled me".

"It's cool. And no I ain't a Pokemon. At least, not physically. The names Bill and I'm actually human", the Rattata spoke.

"Doesn't seem like it", Red chuckled, earning him an angry glare from the Rattata.

"Anyway, the reason I'm a Rattata is because I was just testing out the storage system over there and by accident, I locked myself in that other chamber right there".

"Why didn't you use your keys?" Red asked. Bill snorted.

"Ya think I wouldn't do that? I left them on that desk and now I can't reach them!" Bill exclaimed.

"Well, what can I do to help?" Red asked.

"Just open that door for me and I'll tell you what to do next", Bill explained.

"Sounds good enough". Red was about to walk over and open the door when a sudden screech stopped him.

"What the heck was THAT?" Red exclaimed, wheeling around. Bill glanced outside.

"It came from out there", he said walking outside. Red followed him and the two looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Bill huffed in frustration.

"There's nothing here! What in tarnati-" _SWOOP!_

Red cried out as he dove out of the way before the massive shape crashed into him. He turned around and saw that it was a Pokemon, now flying up in the air with Bill in its grasp. Speaking of which, the latter was screaming his head off, thrashing around trying to break free of the Pokemon's grip.

"HELP! DON'T JUS' STAND THERE, BOY!" Bill yelled. Red immediatly broke into a sprint, dashing after the flying Pokemon. Taking out his Pokedex, he aimed it at the Pokemon, which was a bat, and scanned it.

"Swoobat, the Courting Pokemon. Moves are Heart Stamp, Imprison, Pluck, Screech and Wing Attack. AND their native in Unova!" Red exclaimed.

"NICE TO KNOW, NOW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Bill shouted. Arceus, the boy was incredibly loud.

Red huffed as he ran faster, the Swoobat still a good distance ahead. Bill's shouts became less louder as the Swoobat flew away faster and Red knew something had to be done.

"Crap! Pika, let's go!" Red exclaimed releasing his Pikachu. The yellow mouse ran beside his trainer, knowing what was going on. Red looked up and saw the sky was still gray and gloomy, signalling the start of another thunderstorm. It was then he had an idea. The Swoobat was further away now but Bill's shouts were still pretty loud.

"Use Thunderbolt on that Swoobat! Make sure not to harm Bill!" Red exclaimed pointing at the bat. Pikachu obleiged and ran faster, quickly being able to dash up to the Swoobat. He kept running below, easily keeping up. The Swoobat looked down and saw its pursuer, immediatly taking action.

"Swoobaat!" Swoobat exclaimed launching a pink heart at its pursuer. Pikachu easily sidestepped it and fired his Thunderbolt. To his dismay, however, Swoobat saw the attack coming and easily dodged it making the thunder shoot past up in the sky where it dissapeared in the clouds.

Meanwhile, Red had seen the whole thing play out as he struggled to catch up. "Crap! Pika, do it again!"

Pikachu heard the command and fired another Thunderbolt. This one nearly struck Swoobat, and it was dangerously close to Bill. The human Rattata nearly fainted after nearly being fried by his rescuer.

"LOOK OUT!" Bill shouted as Swoobat swooped down and soared towards Pikachu. The mouse tried to move out of the way, but ended up getting smacked back by Swoobat's Wing Attack. The Courting Pokemon started to fly up again and Pikachu tried to seize the chance by firing another Thunderbolt, only to miss again.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed in rage. Red had finally caught up to Pikachu and huffed, hands on knees and struggling to catch his breath.

"Alright, I have an idea. But you're probably not going to like it", Red said. Pikachu looked at him strangely, not knowing what he was talking about. Red looked up in the distance to see the Swoobat was pretty far away now and if he wanted to save Bill, he'd have to carry out the plan now.

"Listen up. You see that tree over there?" Red asked, pointing to a rather large tree far in the distance. Pikachu looked at it and saw that Swoobat hadn't passed by it yet. He suddenly knew what Red was going at, but decided to confirm.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, nodding.

"Okay, so I need you to run over there...", Red said, his voice trailing off as the thunder rumbled in the sky.

"AAAAHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Bill shouted as the Swoobat continued to carry him further away. He flailed around in his tiny body, hoping to find an opening to break free but no avail. It suddenly occured to him that there was no way out and his fate was sealed. He sobbed to himself, knowing how his life was going to end in such a bad way.

"Daisy...I'll _never_ get to see her again", Bill sobbed. It was confirmed. He was going to be eaten alive by a Swoobat. Who knew? Maybe it was a mother and had child Woobats with her as well, waiting for her to come back with the food to feast on. He moaned, not wanting to think about that. Bill opened his eyes and saw that Swoobat was now flying over to a tree. It was going to pass it. The tree was rather large as well, with thick trunks and branches.

But suddenly, Bill thought he saw something. Looking closer, he could make out a shape running towards the tree. Yes! It was Red's Pikachu and it was dashing towards the tree at great speed. Behind several yards, Bill could see Red panting and trying to catch up. Maybe his life would be spared for another day.

"Yes! Yes!" Bill exclaimed to himself as Pikachu ran up the tree. The yellow mouse jumped branch to branch, landing on a rather thick one and running up the trunk. Swoobat had just passed by as Pikachu made to the top branch and dashed forward, leaping off.

Suddenly, Pikachu was on a wild Swoobat's back, struggling to hold on as the Courting Pokemon thrashed around, trying to shake him off. Bill shut his eyes as his vision was moving in several directions.

"Swooo!" Swoobat screeched as Pikachu bit down on its wing, inflicting pain. Swoobat thrashed around more, this time even more wild. It jerked left, causing Pikachu to nearly fall off. The mouse gave a determined cry as he struggled to hold on. His paws were pulling on Swoobat's fur, making the bat screech in pain.

"AAAAHHH, I THINK I'M GOING DEAF!" Bill screamed as the Swoobat gave an earsplitting shriek as Pikachu ripped a patch of fur off. The mouse nearly fainted right there and collapsed due to the volume of the noise, but still held on. But it looked like fate had a twist, as Pikachu was slipping off. He couldn't hold on much longer, as his strength had been used trying to hold onto the wild Swoobat.

Speaking of which, the Courting Pokemon noticed and shook around more violently, nearly knocking Pikachu off.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu cried out as he nearly fell off. He accidentally released a Thundershock in the air, making the electricity travel up into the clouds, earning a deep rumble from the sky again. Bill knew that this was it. If Pikachu fell off, there was no saving him. Swoobat shook even more violently, causing Pikachu to tumble down its back. The mouse barely managed to grab onto the tail, his grip slipping.

Just when Pikachu was about to fall, Red's voice called out in the chaos: "THUNDERBOLT!"

Bill shut his eyes and tried not to scream as Pikachu unleashed a massive explosion of electricity onto the Swoobat, shocking it severely. Remembering Red's warning, Pikachu avoid shocking Bill and concentrated on defeating the Swoobat. The bat gave out a howl of pain as it was electrocuted. It tried to shake Pikachu off, but due to the electricity, Swoobat could only twitch as the static forced it to stop moving.

"OHHHHHHNOOOOOO!" Bill screamed as the Swoobat stopped flapping its wings and plummeted to the ground. Pikachu held onto the tail and kept shocking it until they landed on the ground in a small explosion. Due to the attack being active during the fall, the Thunderbolt shot up in the sky and dissapeared into the clouds once more, earning another yet blasting rumble.

Red hurried over to the crash site and saw that the Swoobat was unconscious, the patch where the skin was ripped bleeding.

"Pika? Bill?" Red called out in concern. To his relief, both Pikachu and Bill emerged from beside the Swoobat. Pikachu had several cuts on his body along with Bill, only the Rattata's skin was scorched black little.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?!" Bill screamed. He was immensly traumatized by what had just happened. His life had flashed about three times right there.

"Pika...", Pikachu staggered around dizzy from the impact. Red sighed in relief and dropped down on his knees, a Potion in his hand. Curing his Pokemon's injuries, Red looked over at Bill, who was sprawled out on the ground lying on his back. He was panting hard.

"You guys okay?" Red asked.

"Okay?! I NEARLY GOT EATEN BY A FREAKIN' SWOOBAT AND FRIED TO A CRISP BY A PIKACHU AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M OKAY?!"

"Whoa, chill!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL, BOY! I NEARLY DIED OUT THERE TODAY!"

"My name is Red and calm down, you're safe now right?"

"Hmph!" Bill huffed in frustration. Red sighed.

"You know, if your'e going to act like this I might as well have left you for dead. A thanks is all I ask".

Bill looked at him, unsure. Though he was furious over what had happened, he was extremely grateful to Red for saving his life.

"Fine. I'm sorry", Bill sighed sagging a little. Red smiled. "Hey, all cool! Now if we're good, let's head back and figure out how to turn you back!"

"Right! Let's go!" Bill agreed. The three stood up and started walking back to Bill's cottage, Pikachu being on Red's shoulder. However, a loud crash made them stop and cringe.

"What now?" Bill whined. Red turned around and saw it was in the sky. "Whoa, that thunderstorm's really wild. Look at all that lightning!". Bill looked up and saw indeed it was the thunder. It was really loud and sounded deadly if you asked him.

 _BOOOOOOOMMMM! CRASH!_

Everyone jumped in surprise. "Holy crap, that is really loud!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we better get inside before we get soaked! I don't know about you, but I don't like getting wet!" Bill exclaimed.

"Alright alright. Geez, you're really a pushover, aren't you?"

"Hey! Don't taunt me after my near death experience! Let's see how you stand getting soaked million gallons of Wailords!"

"Man, now you're exaggerating!"

"Hmph, yeah well if you-WHAT THE HELL?!" Bill's sudden outburst caused Red to flinch.

"What?"

"IN THE SKY! WHAT IS THAT?!" Bill shrieked. Red didn't know what he was talking about until he heard Pikachu cry out in horror as well. Turning around and looking up at the sky, he was met with a shocking sight.

 _And shocking was definitly the right word._

There, in the center of the clouds, was a massive swirling hole that had loomed dnagerously in the air. And to add more, there was electricity in the clouds as well.

"Is that a tornado?" Red asked.

"I don't think so! Tornadoes don't form like that!" Bill exclaimed.

The swirling hole only grew a little bit more, the electricity circling around more dangerously. A loud crashing rumble was heard, sending a flock of Starly flying away.

Red and Bill looked at each other. That was the loudest rumble they had ever heard in their life. It was loud enough to drown out the sounds of one hundred Chatots.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the area more. Since the clouds covered the sky alot, it was incredibly dark outside now.

Red backed away slowly along with Bill and Pikachu as the lightning dangerously flashed once more. And when things couldn't get more freaky, they did.

Emerging from the large electrifying hole, a large shape stood in the air. It was completly dark now but with the lightning flashing the hole illuminated, Red could make out the shape to be of a bird.

And a rather large bird. Not much could be seen except for the spiky body and the piercing blank white eyes that glowered down at the three.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bill shrieked, cowering greatly at the sight. Pikachu huddled closer and latched himself onto Red's leg. Red could even feel the rest of his Pokemon shuddering in their Poke Balls. He was afraid. And yet his legs remained where they were, not allowing him to move.

"W-what is that t-thing?" Red trembled. The large shadowy bird still floated in the electric hole, its eyes boring down on the three in front of it. Suddenly, it opened its beak and let out a terrifying howl.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Red wasn't one to scream in panic, but seeing this right now made him want to do so.

He finally screamed along with Bill and Pikachu when nearly a dozen thunderbolts came crashing down near them. The three were swept off their feet and were knocked down on their backs.

"OWW!" Bill yelped. The monster let out another howl, and let loose another barrage of thunderbolts from the sky, all raining down on the three below. Red grabbed Bill and Pikachu in his arms and struggled to dodge all the thunderbolts to keep them out of harm's way. Unfortunatly, a few ended up striking near him, sending him down on his back again.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Bill shouted. Red knew he was right, so he got up and grabbed the two Pokemon again. He had several cuts on his skin and clothes from the attack, inflicting a little pain.

HOLD ON, I'LL GET YOU THERE!" Red shouted, holding on tight to the two. Suddenly, he was sent flying forward by a thunderbolt that struck behind him. Bill and Pikachu screamed as they tumbled out of Red's arms, the trainer falling on his front. Red turned around and knew there was no escaping the monster. He looked around as several other trainers who were in the forest training running off in panic.

He knew what he had to do now.

"Pika, let's go", Red said getting up. Pikachu was unsure about this and knew what Red planned to do, but followed anyway as he had full trust in his trainer. Bill on the other hand was shocked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT THING'LL KILL YOU!" Bill shouted.

"I know!" Red shouted back.

"Wha-what? What is wrong with this kid?! RED!" Bill shouted. Red continued to walk forward and stopped, glaring at the entity above.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT? WELL, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE! PIKA, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Red hollered. Pikachu looked at him as if he were crazy, but decided to follow nevertheless.

"Pikaachuuu!" Pikachu shouted unleashing a large amount of electricity that shot toward the monster. To their horror, the monster simply absorbed the electricity as if it were immune to it.

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The howl had turned into an earsplitting roar as the monster suddenly sparked with electricity around its body. It's body was illuminated way to much as the electricity conjoured a bright light that made the monster's identity kept hidden.

"Uh oh...", Red said as he took a step back. The monster let out another terrifying roar before blasting a large beam of electricity. It was twice the size of Thunderbolt and had multiple lightning darts in it.

Red could only watch in shock as his feet refused to budge, forcing him to stand and watch the waterfall of electricity fall toward him. Bill screamed out his name, but it was no use. With a bright flash, the electric attack crashed down on Red, shattering anything that came in its path. Red could only flail his arms in the air as he was swept off his feet and electrocuted badly.

"RED!"

Red crashed down on the ground before it broke apart, shattering and rocks raining down on him. The last thing Red saw was the ground in front of him exploding and electricity everywhere before a loud _SNAP!_

Then darkness took him in...

Red groaned as he woke up groggily. He slowly rose up and looked around.

"Awake at last, I see!" Red turned around to see Bill, still a Rattata, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Where am I?" Bill sighed.

"In my place. You took a heavy hit there".

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Red asked getting up. He then noticed all the cuts and bruises he had on his body. His shirt had several rips in it, showing some of his skin. His lip was bleeding and he had blood from little cuts on his arms. His pants were also ripped, showing off a little of his leg skin.

"You're damn lucky to have survived. I saw you lying in a ditch with half a tree trunk on top of you", Bill explained.

"Pika! Where's Pika?!" Red exclaimed.

"Over there", Bill motioned. Red turned around to see his Pikachu looking relieved. The Pokemon also had several cuts on his body as well. Next to him was Charmeleon, looking relieved but exhausted.

"You were knocked out for a while. Thanks to your Charmeleon, we managed to drag you out and all the way to my house. I patched up your injuries as well".

"Yeah, I can see that", Red said referring to multiple bandages on his body. Bill sighed and motioned towards his broken door.

"Look. The thunder and lightning stopped and now its raining. That...thing dissapeared into the clouds after it nearly killed you".

Red walked outside and saw it indeed was drizzling. _So this is proably the aftermath of that_ , Red thought.

"Hey, you there?!" Bill's voice called out.

"Yeah!" Red called back, returning inside. Bill nodded and pointed to the wierd machine in the room.

"Now help me out here. It's time I get out of this horrible form".

Red walked over and peeked inside one of the doors of the machine. Inside, a normal Rattata was scratching against the door. Bill walked over to the other door and climbed inside before shutting it.

"Alright, now I'll tell you what to do!" Bill's voice called from inside.

"...and you plug that blue cord in there! Now press the button!" Bill explained. It had been ten minutes and Red finally figured out how to set the machine up. He pressed the large red button on the console and watched as a bright light engulfed the machine.

Soon, the doors opened and out scurried the little normal Rattata. Red, Pikachu and Charmeleon watched in awe as a human boy around Red's age step out. He had his curly hair and was wearing a purple collar shirt with white pants.

"Ta-dah!" Bill exclaimed.

"Wow, you're actually human!" Red said.

"Shut up. Anyway, I think I know what that thing was that attacked us". That got Red's attention.

"What was it?" Bill walked over to a desk and shuffled through a stack of papers until he grabbed one and walked over showing it to Red.

"All that electricity. The only Pokemon capable of such power in Kanto is none other than the Legendary Pokemon, **Zapdos** ".

Red took a good look at the paper. It showed a large yellow bird with a large beak and spiked wings flying. By the looks of it, the Pokemon looked extremely powerful.

"Zapdos? What is that?" Red asked.

"You don't know the legends? One of the three Legendary Birds, Zapdos?" Bill asked. Red shook his head. "Nope. I've been to trainer school as a kid, but never once did we learn about legends and all that".

"Well, to make a long story short there are three legendary bird Pokemon that are known for the creation of Kanto. Zapdos, the one we probably encountered, is one of them".

"Hmm. You say Zapdos is only capable of such electricity huh? I guess that would explain why those constant thunderstorms were happening lately", Red said.

"I guess that makes sense. But why is it doing that? And why did Zapdos attack us? How did it even awaken?" Bill asked.

"Don't know. Well, I guess that's all good so I'll be heading off now. Thanks for helping me out, Bill", Red said preparing to leave, but Bill stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You're still hurt from that attack and it's still not safe to go yet! Stay overnight here and go tommorow!"

"But-"

"The other bed's right over here!" Bill exclaimed pushing Red over to the extra bed lying on the opposite side of the wall from Bill's bed.

"And ya might want some different clothes as well!" Bill added.

"Nah, these are Trainer clothes! They can easily be stitched!", Red said.

"Alright, as you wish", Bill shrugged. He walked over to his desk and sat down. "I'm going to be up for a while. The TV's right there and the food is in the pantry over there!"

"Alright. And Bill?"

"Yeah?" Red smiled. "Thanks".

"Yeah, yeah", Bill said smiling. Yep. Today was a really strange day.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Behold, the first official appearance of our first legendary! Zapdos, one of my personal favorites! I thought it would be fitting to have a little sideplot about Zapdos causing the multiple thunderstorms in Kanto. And Bill also appears! Hmm, what did he mean about never seeing Daisy again?...**

 _ **Next time, Red finally arrives in Vermilion City only to discover the city is being terrorized by a band of hooligans! Harry, Ken and Al also return as they have their time to shine in an epic battle against Looker and someone else! What will happen? And just what is Team Rocket planning to do anyway? Find out in the next episode of...JUST KIDDING! Find out in the next chapter of "Pokemon Saga: FireRed and LeafGreen!" Finally, a proper ending!**_

 **EPIC Out!**


	12. Watch Out for the Squirtle Squad!

**Pokemon Saga: FireRed and LeafGreen**

 _ **CHAPTER 12: WATCH OUT FOR THE SQUIRTLE SQUAD!**_

 _ **-Rocket Hideout-**_

It was a busy day. The project was nearing its completion. The men in black uniforms all worked on their task for their contribution to the project. Scientists were testing out numerous chemicals as well. Some of the grunts also stood by numerous test tubes with different Pokemon in them, testing experiments.

One man in a white lab coat and dark shades stood by a bunch of other grunts by a rather large test tube in the middle of the room. He had a clipboard in his hand to which he was writing notes on. The grunts were working on the tube, which had a large Pokemon inside. Only half of its body was floating in it, however.

"Sir, the production's almost complete! We just need to add a few more chemicals in it and then we wait!" one of the grunts said to the man. The man in the lab coat nodded.

"Good. See to it that this project is completed. Our boss will be pleased when Project Mew 2.0 is finally finished!" the man in the lab coat exclaimed. He finished writing down the notes and wheeled around, his coat flapping. He then walked out of the room, muttering to himself.

"It will be finished all in due time. The world will see to our power and it will be cleansed!" the man exclaimed. As he walked down the dark hallway, the light from the ceiling shined down on him, flashing the red R on his chest. The man tipped his glasses, which had fiery designs on each side, and walked out.

 _ **-Vermilion City-**_

"Finally!"

Red took a deep breath at the sight of a new city. He was so happy to be out of the route, especially after the encounter with Zapdos. Red shuddered on that thought. He had nearly died out there and he probably would have if it weren't for his luck. After what had happened, he had been traumatized. That was something he never expected to happen.

"Alright, time to find the Pokemon Center and rest for a while. And then, it's time for my third Gym Badge!" Red exclaimed. He walked around the city for a while, admiring its sights especially the harbor, which gave off a peaceful vibe, something Red liked.

He turned a corner and saw the big, bright orange building just by a large building. He walked over and went inside, frowning at a man smoking right outside the door.

"We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she returned Red's Pokemon, who thanked her and left. Once outside, Red headed over to the Poke Mart to pick up what Brock had asked him to. Walking inside, he saw a man in a green uniform standing with a package in his hand by the counter.

"Hello. You must be Red based on the picture I received", the man greeted.

"Yes I am", Red answered noticing the package was a small box. The man handed it to him and made him sign a paper.

"Have a good day!" the man exclaimed before walking out. Red headed out as well and decided to sit on a nearby bench.

"I wonder what this mystery fossil is", Red said. He opened the box and found a small, orange orb. Inside was the small shape of a dragon like Pokemon.

"Wow, this is really cool! I have to thank Brock-o for this!" Red took out his Pokegear and dialed up Brock's number. The Pewter Gym Leader picked up on the other end.

"Yello?"

"Brock-o! I got that amber thing you asked for!"

"The 'Old Amber', Red. And thanks for doing this", Brock said.

"No problem! If Team Rocket is going to try to steal this fossil, they'll never find it!"

"Hehe, yeah. Well, I gotta go now".

"Okay, bye!" Red clicked the Pokegear shut and stared at the Old Amber, which was in his hand.

"I wonder what this Pokemon is. Brock said it was really powerful, so that definitly means to keep this away from Team Rocket...Ah well, I shouldn't worry about that. Right now, I need that Vermilion Gym Badge!" Red exclaimed. He put the Old Amber away in his bag and stood up, ready to head onto the gym.

"Hey, stop that!" a voice suddenly called out.

"Huh?" Red turned around to see a middle aged man trip over and fall down. Beside him, his briefcase was carried away by something. Upon looking closer, Red saw that it was a Squirtle...and it had some wierd looking sunglasses on. Red thought that was probably the most strangest thing he had ever seen, but still. That Squirtle was causing a problem and he needed to put an end to it.

"Hey!" Red called out, walking over to the commotion and standing over the Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon didn't seem the slightest intimidated by Red at all. Rather, it crossed its arms and stood tall, looking up at Red.

"You need to stop what you're doing. That's called stealing right there and it ain't right", Red sternly said. Arceus, he sounded like his mom. The Squirtle just snorted and turned around, grabbing the briefcase and started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Red exclaimed walking after the Pokemon. Squirtle sighed and turned around.

"Give that back right now or els-", Red was cut off by a stream of water colliding with his face, startling him and causing him to crash down on his rear. The Squirtle laughed and held the briefcase with both hands before darting away.

Red was shocked at what happened. That Squirtle had just ignored his order and blasted him in the face with a Water Gun and now it was running away.

Oh hell no.

"Pika, get him!" Red exclaimed calling out his Pikachu who had seen the whole thing and gave chase. The Squirtle glanced back to see Pikachu following him and sped up. However, that was pointless as Pikachu easily caught up with Quick Attack.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu shouted tackling the Squirtle to the ground. The two Pokemon began to wrestle each other, rolling out and shouting out numerous cries. Red had caught up and saw the battle was underway.

"Pika, knock it out with Thundershock!" Squirtle had heard Red and fear immediatly took him. With a loud cry, Squirtle kicked Pikachu off and took off in the road, moving too fast as it dissapeared behind a building. Red was about to give chase when a voice stopped him.

"Don't bother. It's gone already". Red turned around and saw it was the same man whose briefcase had been stolen. And something seemed familiar about him as well.

"Thank you for retreiving my briefcase. You have no idea how much important information this contains", the man said smiling as he picked up his briefcase. Red then recognized the man.

"You! You're that same guy from Pewter City! The man I asked directions for a nearby hotel!" Red exclaimed. The man chuckled. "Wow, you figured it out quick. But I have a name you know. Looker, pleased to meet you". The man extended his hand out for Red to shake, which he gladly did.

"Red. What are you doing here?".

"Ah, well I had some important work in Vermilion, so I've been staying here for the past week. You see, I'm a lawyer so I'm very busy", Looker said.

"Oh okay. Well, glad you got your briefcase back but I missed to catch that Squirtle!" Red exclaimed.

"That's the problem. That's no normal Squirtle. You see, in the past week there have been some...mischeifs, if you say, happening around the city. After a while, it didn't take long to find out that Squirtle were behind this", Looker explained.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense-Wait, did you say _were_ behind this?" Red asked. Looker nodded. "That's right. There's a band of shady Squirtle wearing those sunglasses and terrorizing the city for the past week. In fact, citizens have dubbed them as the Squirtle Squad, the bothersome little band of bratty Pokemon".

"Wait, if those Squirtle are terrorizing the city, then why won't the Gym Leader do anything about it?" Red asked. "I even heard that he uses Electric types, so it shouldn't be a problem for him".

"That's not the case. You see, Lt. Surge is a well known hero in Kanto. He served the military for ten years and even fought in the war. People have even dubbed him as "The Lightning American", because of his Electric type tactics. And he won't bother with these Squirtle because he feels they aren't even a threat, but a minor nuisance that the Pokemon Rangers should handle", Looker explained.

"The Pokemon Rangers? I thought they dealt with big criminals in case the police weren't enough", Red said.

"Yes and they also serve as Animal Control because they have more experience in catching wild Pokemon".

"But why are the Squirtle Squad attacking?"

"The authorites managed to find out that they all had trainers that abandoned them and therefore they all believe humans are bad, so they do anything to get payback. But the things they usually do are usually vandalism and robberies. That's why Lt. Surge is leaving the job to the Rangers", Looker said.

"Ahh, okay. But how come they haven't caught the Squirtle yet?" Red asked. Looker sighed. This boy asked too many questions.

"The thing is that those Squirtle are clever. Everytime they manage to escape from the Rangers by skill. Not to mention, they are pretty powerful too".

Red understood. This Squirtle Squad was not a nuisance, but a threat to him. And if the Rangers couldn't catch them, then he would try. Or at least try to make them understand.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to stop those Squirtle from causing trouble to this city!" Looker was surprised at Red's words.

"Listen, Red. Don't be so reckless. Those Squirtle are stronger than you think! It's too dangerous!". Red grinned.

"I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, you said they don't harm people physically, only steal or vandalize so I'll be fine!"

"But-". Looker sighed. Red had already run off.

"That kid is so energetic and determined. It makes him seem so reckless. Yet, I can sense the kindness in his heart and that's what makes him a good trainer", Looker said, watching Red running off. "Ah, there I go. Off my task again".

Looker turned around and walked towards the north exit of Vermilion City. He had his Pokegear in his hand and dialed up a number as he stood near the exit. On the other end, an energetic male voice answered.

"Yo!"

"Dear Arceus, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Looker shouted in his phone, earning several looks from people.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Looker. I just got tangled up in a fight with a wild Swellow, and let me just say those things are terrifying!" the other person answered.

"I have no time for excuses. Hurry up and get here, we have so much work to do!"

"Heh, on it! Keep on the lookout, Looker! Peace!" the call ended. Looker's eye twitched from the pun the other guy had just pulled. He shook his head and sighed, looking at the watch in his hand.

 _He's always this late. How is he one of the finest Pokemon Rangers ever? It makes me wonder..._ Looker sighed and put his hand over his forehead.

"Arceus, you give me a headache sometimes, Kellyn".

Red dashed through the city, looking for any sign of a Squirtle. Luck was on his side when he saw one cornering a woman, demanding the purple purse from her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Red exclaimed holding Pikachu's Poke Ball. The Squirtle smirked and got in a battle stance, letting Red know he wasn't going down easily.

"Pika, let's go-huh?" Red said suddenly feeling a rattling of a Poke Ball. He found out it was Charmeleon, who seemed to have a pissed off expression on his face.

"Char, what's wrong? You want to take the Squirtle?" Red asked. His starter nodded in return. Red guessed Charmeleon was still pretty sore after his loss to Blue's Wartortle, so beating up the first evolution stage of his rival would help him feel better.

"Alright then. Go Char!" Red exclaimed, bringing Charmeleon out of the Poke Ball. Charmeleon roared as he glared at the enemy Squirtle, who still had the smirk on its face.

"Squir!" the Squirtle exclaimed. It suddenly charged at Charmeleon and leapt towards him, only to miss as Charmeleon ducked under it. He suddenly wheeled around and slashed the Squirtle in the face, sending the turtle flying back into a wall.

"Squir!" the Squirtle exclaimed in annoyance. It got up and dashed towards Charmeleon again and this time spat out a stream of water. Charmeleon easily avoided the attack by springing up and spitting out an Ember right in the Squirtle's face. The Squirtle was knocked onto its back by the attack and Charmeleon took the opportunity to finish it off with a Scratch.

"Good job Char!" Red complimented. Charmeleon roared in response and glanced around, eager to find the other Squirtle. Red took out a Poke Ball and tapped it against the unconscious Squirtle's head, successfully capturing it. He put the ball in his bag and decided to find the other Squirtle members.

Luckily, that wouldn't be too hard as Red heard another scream from around the area. He recieved a thanks from the woman before dashing off to the sound of the voice. Upon reaching the spot, Red saw another Squirtle cornering a girl. By her age, she looked like someone who was studying in a college. Lying in front of her was an unconscious Pachirisu.

"Somebody help!" the girl cried out as the Squirtle menacingly advanced on her. It beckoned for her fancy looking Pokegear to handed over. Red immediatly stepped up and called out to the Squirtle, making it turn around.

"Leave her alone!" Red ordered. Of course, the Squirtle didn't seemed fazed by his threat, so it got in a fighting stance. Red called for Charmeleon to step up, making the Squirtle grin over the type advantage it had.

"Oh, I don't think you want to underestimate Char here", Red said with an evil tone. Charmeleon snickered in response, angering the Squirtle. Oh, it would show them. Yelling out a battle cry, Squirtle shot a Water Gun forward, only for Charmeleon to easily avoid it by jumping over it. He landed right in front of the Squirtle's face and gave the Pokemon a solid punch to the face. Squirtle was knocked back by the force of the punch. It got up, the attack only fueling its anger.

"Squirrr-tle!" Squirtle retracted in its shell and shot forward, nailing Charmeleon in the gut. The Lizard Pokemon howled in pain as he was knocked onto the floor by the sheer force of the attack. Now, he was angry as well.

Getting up, Charmeleon roared in fury at the opposing Squirtle. "Char, finish this with Ember!" Red exclaimed.

Squirtle attempted to get away, but Charmeleon quickly shot it in the back with an Ember, knocking it out immediatly. The Tiny Turtle fell on the ground, unconscious.

Red walked over and tapped the Poke Ball on its head, successfully capturing it.

"Thank you so much!" the college girl exclaimed. Red nodded and the girl walked off. He looked at Charmeleon, who seemed eager for another fight.

"Two down, few more to go", Red happily hummed. The Squirtle Squad weren't as tough as they sounded. Maybe because the people were too afraid to confront them or something. Oh well, Red didn't mind. He knew this little Squirtle hunt would be over in the next five minutes.

Just then, Red heard a loud crash a few miles down the path. "That's our cue!" Red then took off with Charmeleon, following the sound of panicking people.

 _ **-Route 8-**_

Looker sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He stood by a tree, looking around waiting for someone.

"What's taking him so long?!" Looker excaimed, tired of waiting. Ever since he left Red to deal with the Squirtle Squad, he had been waiting in Route 8 for about half an hour. It was pretty boring and annoying if you asked him.

He sighed. This had gone on long enough. Taking out his Pokegear, Looker dialed the number of the person he was waiting for. The screen showed a picture of a young boy with blue eyes and spiked hair in the back smiling. Looker held the Pokegear close to his face and spoke in it.

"Kellyn, where are you? You say you'll be here in a few minutes and its been thirty! You're really testing my patience right now!" On the other end, a loud voice was heard.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, man. I'm already there!" the voice on the other end exclaimed.

"What?!" "Yeah, look above you".

Looker looked up and saw a boy wearing a red jacket and black shorts kneeling on a large Staraptor. The bird flapped its wings, letting it hover over the ground a few feet. Kellyn hopped off and grinned at the dumbfounded Looker.

"Yo", he greeted to the older man.

"What took you so long?!" Looker angrily exclaimed, getting up in Kellyn's face. The Pokemon Ranger immediatly put both hands to his face in a defensive manner.

"Hey now, calm down! I told you, I had to save a few Pelliper from poachers!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"That's not what you told me over the phone!" Looker retaliated. Kellyn sheepishly grinned and nervously scratched the back of his head. Of course, he couldn't tell Looker that he stopped by an ice cream vendor and taken a small lunch break.

"Starrr!" Kellyn and Looker turned around to see the Staraptor flapping its wings, asking if it could go now.

"Oh sure, you can go now. Capture Stylus, return!" Kellyn commanded. At that moment, a bright blue ring of light surrounded the Staraptor and swirled around going down. The Predator Pokemon yelled a powerful cry and flapped its massive wings, flying away.

Kellyn turned around and grinned at Looker. "So, what's up? Why'd you need me here?"

"Kellyn, you really didn't forget what I told you over the phone, did you?" Looker asked. Kellyn nervously laughed. He hadn't been paying attention to what Looker had told him. Looker sighed and continued.

"As you know, there have been reports of a new criminal organization sprouting in Kanto". Kellyn nodded. "Team Rocket, right?"

"Right. Anyway, reports say they have been stealing Pokemon from people and causing havoc in the region. I assume you've had your share of experience with such organizations?" Looker said. Kellyn nodded, remembering the time he encountered Team Dim-Sun back in Almia.

"So, what's the plan? What do they want us to do?"

"The director has asked us to investigate and stay in Kanto undercover. We are tasked with helping to bring this organization down, seeing how much trouble they are", Looker explained.

"Alright, sounds simple to me. But what about the other Rangers? Solana and Lunick could be good help", Kellyn said.

"They have been tasked with other missions in Johto. And I'm sure you know your friend is here to help too, right?" Looker said.

"Oh yeah! Kate is also here!"

"Yes. Although, she's somewhere else at the moment".

"That's right! She's busy investigating that new Safari Zone in Fuchsia!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"My my, you sure know alot about her. Is there something going on between you two?"

"N-no! Why do you say that?!" Kellyn immediatly flushed. Looker smirked. _Children these days._ He then turned around and motioned for Kellyn to follow.

"Anyway, our job is to find out what Team Rocket is up to. We don't know exactly what they plan to do, but whatever it is it can't be good!" Looker explained.

"You can bet that right! Stealing Pokemon from people means only one thing and that's power!" Kellyn added. Looker nodded. Despite being young, Kellyn definitly had the brains and knew the status of the situation.

The two continued walking through Route 8, discussing their mission. Apparently, they had to go to Celadon and investigate there.

"You're saying that the reports say there's a number of them there?" Kellyn asked. Looker nodded.

"Yes. Our spies say the number of Team Rocket members in Celadon are greater than in any other place in Kanto, so our first stop is over there!"

"Alright, this won't be too bad! We'll just find out what they're doing and _BAM!_ bust them right there!"

"It's not going to be so simple Kellyn", Looker groaned. "We don't know how big of a threat are these people. We can't let our guard down no matter what!"

"You say that like it's a big deal! Calm down for once, Looker!" Kellyn said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I take my job seriously! You know as well as I do that we can't fool around in this kind of situation!" Looker angrily fired back.

"Yeah, but no need to be so pessimistic about it!"

"I am not being pessimi-" Kellyn silenced him by ushering him to shut up. The ranger had heard something. He noticed it was coming from the right, where a bunch of shrubs and bushes lay. Walking over to it, Kellyn crouched down and peeked through. What he saw surprised him.

"What is it?" Looker asked, crouching over. Kellyn told him to see for himself and Looker gasped. There, standing in a clearing and in a heated discussion, were Harry, Ken, and Al, the highest ranking grunts in Team Rocket. The three seemed to be in amassive discussion, arguing over something. Kellyn and Looker moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"We need to hurry up and give these records to the boss! That way, we can carry on with our plan!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly. But we also need to steal more Pokemon from the people in Vermilion! Remember about our army? We need as much as Pokemon we can find!" Ken countered back.

"But we can do that later! Right now, we have Mew's summary right here, its attack and power in these papers! We should deliver them to the boss so that Project Phantom 2.0 can commence on!" Harry countered back.

"I agree with Harry. The Pokemon here can wait. Besides, we have our sleeper agent in the city as well and he's monitoring what's going on", Al said. Ken wanted to argue more, but decided to give in. "Fine, let's go".

Meanwhile, Kellyn and Looker had heard the conversation and knew this was they're chance. The two immediatly leapt out of their hiding spot, startling the three grunts.

"Stop right there! You three are under arrest!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Gah! A Ranger! What are they doing here?!" Harry exclaimed. Looker stepped up.

"As an Elite member of the International Police, I demand you tell me everything you know about Team Rocket!"

"That's right. What is this Project Phantom 2.0?" Kellyn further interrogated.

"Oh man, what do we do?!" Al exclaimed.

"Simple. We don't tell them shit! Go, Bagon!" Harry shouted, releasing a blue dinosaur like Pokemon from its ball. Ken and Al both respectively released a Slowbro and a Beedrill from their Poke Balls.

Harry smirked as the three approached the two officers. Looker and Kellyn looked at each other and nodded before taking out a Poke Ball each and tossing them forward.

"Coragunk!" Looker exclaimed.

"Cranidos!" Kellyn shouted. The two Pokemon shouted determined battle cries and stood in front of their trainers, glowering at the opposing Pokemon.

"Heh, this will be quick", Harry snickered.

"You bet it will. We'll be hauling your sorry asses to jail in a matter of minutes!", Kellyn said.

"Hah! We got you outnumbered kid! There's no way you two will beat us!" Ken exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate us!" Looker countered. "Croagunk, Poison Sting!" Croagunk shot out purple darts at the three Pokemon as they charged forward.

"Bagon, Ember!" Harry retorted. Bagon shot out a fireball that engulfed the Poison Sting and charged towards Croagunk, proceeding to take him down.

"Brick Break!" Croagunk's left hand glowed white and he slammed it onto Bagon's side, making the Dragon type go flying back.

"Slowbro, Icy Wind!" "Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

Slowbro and Beedrill shot their attacks at Croagunk, who stood his ground.

"Cranidos, Double Edge!" Kellyn shouted. Cranidos sprinted forward, his whole body glowing yellow as he tore through the enemy attacks and slammed the two Pokemon with the powerful attack, knocking them back.

"Grr, you'll pay for that! Bagon, Dragon Rage that Cranidos!" Harry shouted.

"Push back with Flamethrower!" Kellyn retaliated. Bagin blasted a blue-purple flame at Cranidos, which the latter easily countered with a massive plume of fire. The attacks collided and stayed in the middle, neither Pokemon giving up.

"Bagon, more power!" Harry urged. Bagon strained as it tried its best to overpower Cranidos, but no luck as Cranidos held up pretty well.

"Slowbro, help him out!" Ken exclaimed. "You too, Beedrill!" Al added. The two Pokemon rushed towards Cranidos and attempted to lash out on him, but were stopped by Croagunk who nailed them in the gut with a double Brick Break.

"Finish that Slowbro off with Rock Smash and use Fire Punch on Beedrill!" Looker exclaimed. Croagunk did as he was told and slammed him fist down on Slowbro, burying it into the ground a little. He then lashed out with his other fist, which was encased in fire, and nailed Beedrill point blank with it, knocking out the Bug type.

"Oh come on you two!" Harry shouted. Right then, Cranidos overpowered Bagon and the Dragon type was engulfed in fire before falling to the ground unconscious. The three Rocket grunts gaped before returning their Pokemon and facing the two in front of them.

"Now you can quietly come with us or we make our Pokemon escort you personally", Looker said with menace in his voice.

"Croaa...", Croagunk added, holding up his fist. Harry glared at them, shuddering along with his two comrades. "We'll never submit to you lowlifes!"

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do? You can't escape since we have you cornered", Looker challenged.

"Oh yes we can and we will. Koffing, Smokescreen!" Harry shouted, surprisingly bringing out a Koffing which let out a plume of black smoke, blinding Kellyn and Looker. The two heard the padding of footsteps and sure enough when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Damn it, they got away!" Kellyn shouted. Cranidos joined his trainer, kicking the ground in frustration. Looker put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now's not the time to mope around. Right now, we have to tell HQ about this. Project Phantom 2.0 doesn't sound good to me". Kellyn wanted to argue and chase the grunts down, but Looker gave him a stern look telling him not to.

"Fine", he reluctantly agreed. Looker nodded and took out his Pokegear. He dialed up a number and put the phone close to his face.

"Yes Looker. Did you find out anything?" a voice said on the other end. Looker quickly explained what happened, leaving the person on the other end concerned.

"Very well. Keep investigating. Try and find out what this project is. I'll tell Kate to help you guys out in Fuchsia".

"Thank you sir", Looker said. He put his Pokegear away and looked around the environment.

 _Team Rocket...whatever you're doing, we'll make sure to put an end to your plans. You won't get away with this._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Here you go, another chapter down. This one introduces the Squirtle Squad, one of my favorite aspects of the anime. I had been waiting for this moment. And Pokemon Rangers? What are they doing here in Kanto? Just to make things clear, the Ranger games have happened before the main series, keep in mind. Also, someone asked earlier in a PM about the appearances of the characters. All of them (the main characters at least) appear in their manga forms. Google them if you wish too. Updates are still slow as well.**

 _ **Next time, Red takes down the Squirtle Squad and finally faces the Vermilion Gym Leader! What will be the outcome of this epic battle? Find out next time if I don't take long to post the next chapter!**_

 **EPIC Out!**


End file.
